Moonlight Love
by DXSfan
Summary: Sasuke is a girl in this story. Sasuke and Neji are engaged. While Neji went on a mission, he met a girl named Yumi and somehow cheated on his fiance. Sasuke decided to confront him. Along the way, she met a blond named Naruto. What will Sasuke do?
1. Cheater

Moonlight Love ch. 1

pairings: onesided Neji/fem. Sasuke and later Naruto/fem. Sasuke note: Sasuke is a girl in this story! This is an alternate universe!

ages: Sasuke (16), Neji (17), Naruto (17), Itachi (21)

summary: Sasuke and Neji are engaged and were looking forward to living their lives together. Then Neji had to go on a mission to Konoha. There, he met a girl named Yumi and somehow cheated on Sasuke. When Neji talked about it with Sasuke on the phone, Sasuke became worried yet upset about it, so she decided to go to Konoha and confront him. There, she met a certain blond boy named Naruto, who then is going to help her get Neji back. But then something stood in the way. What was it?

"That's everything. We got the wedding band, the invitations sent to everyone, and even got the decorations put up." Neji placed the wedding plans down on the table. "Now we can relax and have the time to ourselves."

Neji leaned back on the couch, allowing himself to unwind from the stress of wedding plans. His black haired fiance, who is named Sasuke and is on the couch next to him, told him," Neji, we spend time together everyday. We stayed up late planning this wedding, and we both agreed to have it in two weeks. Planning this may be very stressful, but it's worth making a commitment. Don't you agree?"

Sasuke pecked Neji's lips softly, and stroked her finger through his long, dark brown hair.

Neji indeed has long brown hair, milky purple eyes, pale skin. He wears a black headband, a tan colored shirt with dark brown shorts, and a pair of black sandals. Sasuke, on the other hand, has blue tinted black hair, coal eyes, and snow white skin. She wears a blue turletneck T-shirt, white shorts, and blue sandals. She wears white arm guards and white bandages on her legs. She wore a headband like a regular headband, leaving her bangs to hang in her face. Anyone could see that Sasuke is indeed a very pretty girl.

Neji wrapped his arm around Sasuke, and he said," Yeah but it's been a while since we've done anything romantic. So what do you say? Shall we go out to dinner? My treat."

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't see why not, but okay."

Neji grabbed his keys from the bowl and opened the front door for Sasuke, gesturing towards the car, saying," After you, my lady."

Sasuke shook her head as she walked past Neji out the front door.

At a restaurant, Neji and Sasuke were at a table outside, eating their teriyaki. Neji took his chop sticks and started playing around with pieces of rice that are still on his plate. Sasuke noticed this, and she asked," Is something wrong?"

Neji looked up at her with his milky eyes, and he sighed. "Sasuke, promise me you won't hate for this. Alright?"

"Alright, Neji. Tell me what's up." Sasuke responded in confusion, putting her chop sticks down.

Neji explained," I just a letter from the Hokage saying that I have a mission tomorrow, so I'll be gone for a week."

"Why? What do you have to do?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

Neji answered," They say that I must give the hokage of Konoha the letter, letting them know that an old enemy is out on the loose."

Sasuke lowered her eyebrows close to her eyelids, and she asked," Well, who's the escaped criminal?"

"No one knows, but all we know is that everyone must keep on a lookout for him. Who knows what this guy might do? Rumor has it that he's heading over Konoha", Neji warned. "So, I going to suggest that you should be on the lookout as well. I hear he has an obsession with powerful jutsus."

Sasuke placed her hand on Neji's, and she told him," I'll watch out for this guy. People didn't call me the Uchiha prodigy for nothing, did they?"

Neji shook his head. "No they didn't. Besides, you were the second prodigy next to your brother, Itachi."

"Yeah sure..... second prodigy." Sasuke responded in disappointment. "Gosh, I hated being put behind my brother!"

"Sasuke, it shouldn't matter whether you're ahead of Itachi or not. All it matters is that you are ahead of everyone else in your class at the ninja academy."

Sasuke folded her arms across her chest, saying," I know, but I want to be ahead of everyone in this entire village including my brother." She sighed. "Itachi always beats me at everything. He has people cheering for him, gets all the glory, and everyone incliding my father treating him well."

Neji took Sasuke's hand into his own, and he told her," Sasuke, you've been comparing yourself to Itachi way too much! Time to move on with your life. Look, you're getting married before your brother does."

Sasuke asked," What are you saying exactly?"

"I'm saying that no matter how skilled you are, you can bring greater things to the world," Neji explained. "I don't see why you should complain about it, all you know is that you're going to have something that he doesn't have."

"Which is?"

"Having a husband." Neji simply stated with a smile. "Come on, let's go home. I want to be well rested for tomorrow."

After Neji paid for their meal, he and Sasuke went back home to get in bed.

Next morning, Sasuke and Neji were at the train station, giving each other their good byes. Neji gave a quick kiss on Sasuke's lips, and he said," Take care of yourself, Sasuke. I promise it won't be long, and oh, be on the lookout for you-know-who."

Sasuke chuckled. "Neji, I'll be careful. Trust me, I'm a prodigy. Don't you forget that?"

Neji smiled as he hoped onto the train with his bag over his shoulder. He waved goodbye as the train took off, watching his fiance disappear. Sasuke waved back, and then went back home.

/Timeskip..... one week later.../

In the Uchiha household, the phone went off in the living room. A woman, who is the exact replica of Sasuke, went over there to answer it. She bought the phone up to her ear, and answered," Hello..... hi Neji.... oh, she's right here..."

She placed the phone down for a second, and she called," Sasuke, Neji's on the phone and he needs to talk to you."

Sasuke rushed out of her bedroom and grabbed the phone from her. She whispered, "thanks, Mom."

Her mother, Mikoto, smiled and left the room. Sasuke bought the phone up to her ear, and she responded," Hey Neji, how's Konoha?"

"Oh, everything is great in Konoha. Lots of nice people, great food, and boy, this place has everything. It just makes me want to live here forever", Neji told Sasuke from the other end.

Sasuke chuckled quietly, and she asked," So, did you finish the mission? Made any new friends along the way?"

On the other end, Neji flinched when she asked him that. He replied," Why... y-yeah I d-did!"

"How did it go?" Sasuke asked again.

"Well, it went be smoothly! The letter is sent and now everyone is alert for the escaped criminal."

Sasuke smiled. "That's good. What else is new?"

Neji sighed on the other end, and he told her," Sasuke, I hate to say this but I'm calling off the wedding."

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked in anger.

Neji explained," You see, I met this really gorgeous girl here at Konoha. Her name is Yumi, and we've just started going out. Right now, I'm at her house-- Wait what's that...... okay I'll be right there-- Anyway, I'm sorry Sasuke."

With that, he hung up the phone. Sasuke did the same thing and placed the phone back on its holder. Sasuke went over to the couch and plopped down on it. Her brother, Itachi, noticed this and went over to see if his sister is alright.

He asked," Are you okay, Sasuke?"

Sasuke blew a stray strand of hair out of her face, and replied," No."

"What's the matter? Did something happen while Neji was on a mission?" Itachi petted Sasuke's waist-length hair.

Sasuke was on the verge of tears as she said this. "Neji... he cheated on me... with another girl.... and he called off the wedding."

Itachi pulled Sasuke into a hug, and he told her," I'm sorry to hear that. Oh, you poor sweet little girl." Then he stood up. "When I find him, I'm going to make him pay for cheating on my baby sister with that bimbo! Heck, I'm going to cut him limb to limb and--"

"Itachi, I'm going to get him back", Sasuke stepped in.

Itachi looked at her like she's crazy, and asked her, "Are you sure about that, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood up from couch and looked at him straight in the eye, saying," Yes, I'm sure. I'm going to head over to Konoha and do whatever it takes to get him back!"

Itachi nodded to her, knowing that his sister never gives up easily on anything that stands in her way of becoming a stronger shinobi. Itachi told her," Okay, I'll drop you off at the train station tomorrow morning."

Sasuke responded by hugging her brother, saying," Thanks, Itachi. I've always knew you have faith in me."

After she said that, she went upstairs to go pack her things, leaving Itachi alone in the living room. Then their parents, Fugaku and Mikoto, entered the living to see what's going on earlier. Fugaku asked," What's going on here, Itachi?"

Itachi answered," Sasuke just got a call from Neji saying that he's calling off the wedding and--"

"What? Why did he do that?" Fugaku interrupted. "He and Sasuke had been engaged for four months, and they stayed up all night planning this. So, why did he cancelled this now?"

"That's because Neji admitted to Sasuke that he met a girl in Konoha and is somehow cheating on her." Itachi stated. "Which is why Sasuke is going to head over to Konoha and bring him back."

Fugaku nodded in agreement. "I see..... I've always knew that she always tries hard to get what she wants. Sometimes, I swore she could be like you, Itachi."

Itachi rolled his eyes, saying," Yeah, she's been in my shadow for far too long. I remember how hard she tries to get ahead of me and fails to do so. I'm not saying she's a failure. I'm just saying that no matter how hard she tries, she'll get stronger. Heck, maybe someday she'll kick my butt until I hit the moon", with a slight chuckle.

Mikoto chuckled too, knowing that her son has always been looking out for his baby sister.

Next the morning, the Uchiha family were at the train station, giving the youngest member of the family a good bye.

She hugged her mother and brother, telling them," Bye mother, bye Itachi. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Mikoto replied.

Itachi grinned. "Just be careful, baby sister, and good luck getting Neji back."

Sasuke grinned back, and she went to hug her father. She told him," Bye father. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to bring Neji back to me."

Fugaku ran a hand on his daughter's hair, and he said," Don't push yourself to hard, Sasuke, I know you can do it. Look at you, you're the spitting image of your mother. Who wouldn't resist seeing a pretty face like yours?"

Sasuke let go of her father and smiled at her father's compliment. It's true, Sasuke is the spitting image of her mother. When she heard the speaker announce that it's almost time for her train to leave, she hugged her family for one last time and ran off, waving at them as she did so. She hopped onto the train and went to her seat. She waved at her family as the train soon took off from the station. They waved back as well. When they're finally out of view, Sasuke sat down in her seat, letting herself relax. She took out her ipod from her backpack and listened to her favorite songs.

Then a man, who has silver hair and a mask over his face, took a seat next to Sasuke. He peered over her shoulder to see what she was listening to, and he asked," Pardon me miss, but what are you listening to?"

Sasuke took out one earphone and looked at him like he's an idiot. She replied," I'm listening to none-of-your-business", sarcastically.

The man smirked behind his mask, and he said," Name's Kakashi Hatake. What's yours?"

Sasuke scowled. "Sasuke Uchiha, what else?"

Kakashi thought,' Ahh I see we have a Uchiha on this train. Hmmm... I wonder if I could outsmart her somehow...'

He said," Hey Sasuke, how about we play a guessing game? It's a game where each of us will have to guess the facts about ourselves. I'll tell you when to start."

Sasuke put her ipod back into her backpack, and replied," Okay, I'll play. Anything to get you off my back."

"Ohhh... ouch, that really hurt, Sasuke." Kakashi stated. "Now here's how we're going to play. One person will have to guess the answers to the questions the other person asks. I'll let you go first; see if you can guess who I am and what I like to do. Ready? Start! What is my name?"

"Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke answered with a scowl.

"How old am I?"

"Umm... 30..."

"What is my favorite color?"

"Green."

Kakashi clapped, and commented," My, you are very good at this game. Now this is going to get harder." He stared at Sasuke's eyes. "What did I want to be when I grow up?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, and guessed," A Jounin..?"

Kakashi nodded. "Where do I live?"

"In Konoha."

"Where in Konoha?"

Sasuke scratched her head for a moment, and she said," .... in the east...?"

"Correct! What do I do to make a living?"

The game between Sasuke and Kakashi continued on and on until Kakashi asked the last question.

"For this question, it's going to be tricky. Almost everyone in Konoha gets this question wrong, so pay VERY close attention to it." Kakashi cleared his throat. "Alright, what series do I enjoy?"

Sasuke put on a confused expression, and she asked," What series like books or TV?"

"Whatever way you define it." Kakashi replied. "So what will it be?"

Sasuke began to think for a moment, trying to get the answer but she doesn't know what it is.

Kakashi said," Come on, just take a guess. I'm sure you can get this right."

Sasuke stammered. "Erm... ummmm..... is it-- wait no.... umm... okay I give up... what is it?"

"Oh come on, can you give me one little guess of what it is? I'll give you a hint; this series talks about a lovestory and rated for mature readers. So what will it be, Sasuke?" Kakashi encouraged him.

Sasuke thought for a moment, and she said," Is it something paradise?"

Kakashi told her, "Oh you are so close.... it's 'Icha Icha Paradise.' But good try, and you made 24/30 guesses so far." Sasuke nodded. "Alright, now it's my turn to guess. You do the same I did when I started the game."

Sasuke smirked. "I bet you can get all my questions wrong. Ready? Start! How old am I?"

Kakashi answered. "16."

"Where am I from?"

"The Uchiha Clan in the land of the stone."

"Who do I live with?"

"Your mother, father, and older brother."

"What type of music do I like?"

"Metal and rock."

"What is my goal in life?"

"Becoming stronger than your brother."

Sasuke raised a brow in surprise. "What's my brother's name and how old is he?"

Kakashi replied simply," His name is Itachi Uchiha and he's 21 years old."

Sasuke asked," How do you know that?"

Kakashi explained, "Hey, I seen your brother excell academically in the ninja academy, and sometimes, I see you excell as well."

"Then how come we never met?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Hmmm... I don't know. I guess it's because I'm so busy proctoring chunin exams that I'd never get the chance to talk to you."

Sasuke nodded, and she said," That's true. So, why are you heading back to Konoha, besides home I mean?"

Kakashi stated," It's been reported to me that my best friend had gotton himself injured from a snowmobile accident, and broke his tibia in half!"

Sasuke put on a pained look on her face, and she said," Ohh... that's gotta hurt. Does he have to get surgery?"

Kakashi nodded. "Oh yes, he has to have surgery to put the bones back together. I doubt that he'll ever do something this stupid ever again."

"I agree." Sasuke agreed with him. "I'm glad I don't have friends who do stupid things."

"Well you just got to like them for their personal qualities, not for their hobbies. Sure my best friend has done extreme stunts, but he's pretty cool guy", Kakashi stated. "Out of curiousity, why are you going to Konoha?"

Sasuke sighed heavily, and she explained," My fiance, Neji, cheated on me with another girl, and I'm going to try to get him back."

Kakashi snorted. "Well good luck with that!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sasuke asked as if offended.

"Getting your fiance back is not going to be easy, unless if he's with an ugly girl. If he's with a very pretty girl, then it's going to be very difficult for you to get him back." Kakashi explained.

"How would you know?"

Kakashi smirked behind his mask. "Believe me, I seen this happen many times and that plan always fails because this could result in dramatic arguements, violence, and of coarse, murder."

Sasuke rolled her eyes and snorted. "Pfft... like that's going to happen, and I think you've been reading way too many romance novels. Neji and I get along great for your information!"

"Oh is that so? What do you two share in common?" Kakashi smirked again.

Sasuke stated. "Well, we both are number one rookies in the ninja academy. We both have to follow our family traditions and expectations, and we dream of being the greatest shinobis there is. Does that answer your question?"

Kakashi opened his book, and replied," Sorta."

Sasuke sighed heavily, shaking her head as she took her ipod out of her backpack, and she went back to listening to music.

When the train finally arrived at the station, Sasuke gathered her things and hopped off the train. Before she would leave the station, Kakashi went by her and he said," I'll see you around. If you need anything, you know who to go to. Bye, Sasuke", waving at her.

Sasuke waved back and went towards the exit. She grabbed a map of Konoha from the receptionist desk along the way. As soon as she's outside of the train station, she saw a lot of people walking in a hurry and cars rushing by. She opened her map to see where everything is, such as a cafe, a hotel, etc. When she started walking, she was getting bumped by people everywhere. She tried asking for directions, but they ignored her as they passed by.

Around sunset, Sasuke was still walking aimlessly along the sidewalk and she was already feeling cold. Then she stopped in her tracks when she saw a familiar face laughing with a tanskinned brunette behind the window of an ice cream shop. She went over there to see that it was Neji. She felt rage build up inside her, and she couldn't help but feel slight jealousy towards the girl Neji's cheating on her with. Sasuke assumed that this must be Yumi that Neji told her about on the phone. Yumi has long golden-brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She's wearing an orange dress and a blue flower in her hair. She also has a curvy figure that could make anyone fall for her.

Sasuke was about to storm up to them when she saw Neji and Yumi heading towards the door. She quickly took out her map and covered her face with it. She peeked over it to see Neji sucking face with Yumi, and she felt her heart shattered. When they're out of view, Sasuke put her map away and looked to see where they're heading. She wanted to follow them, but she was too heartbroken to do it. Instead of feeling sadness, she felt rage! Sasuke took her things and started walking again.

She looked up at the sky to see clouds gathering around. She mumbled," Things couldn't get any worse."

That's when the rain started to pour. Sasuke scowled when lightening flashed, and then she noticed that her map is soaked from the rain. The picture and text are running down on the paper. Sasuke threw it away in frustration, and she said to herself," Great... just great, now I don't know where to go when I search for Neji."

A taxi rushed by and splashed Sasuke with a big wave of water. She sighed irritably and took a seat on the curb next to her things, and she rested her head on her fists. While she waited for the rain to stop pouring, someone held the umbrella above her head and Sasuke looked up to see a boy with spikey blond hair, blue eyes, and sunkissed tan skin. He's wearing a orange and black jacket with orange pants. He's also wearing a headband with the Konoha insignia on it.

The blond said," Hey there. Aren't you cold?"

Sasuke lied," No, not really!"

"Are you sure? 'Cause the weather is suppose to be really bad tonight and I don't want you to die!" The blond stated.

Sasuke glared. "I can take care of myself! I don't need your pity!"

Then she started to cough a little, causing the blond to place his hand on her shoulder. He grabbed both of her hands and pulled her up to her feet. He told her sternly," You're coming to my house! I don't want you to get sick with the flu and die. Look at you, you're soaking wet. Come on, I'll carry your stuff."

Sasuke picked up backpack and the blond thrusted the umbrella to her. The blond said," Hold this!"

Sasuke took the umbrella, and she watched the blond take off his jacket, revealing a black T-shirt and handed his jacket to her.

She asked," What this for?"

"You look cold, so I'm going to offer you my jacket. Besides, you need it more than I do." The blond grinned, and he lifted Sasuke's suitcase onto his shoulder. "By the way, my name's Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?"

Sasuke answered," Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto smiled. "Hmmm... how very fitting. Let's get going before the storm comes around."

Sasuke nodded and followed the blond to his house. When they got there, Naruto took out his house key and unlocked the front door. After they got inside, Naruto called," Iruka-sensei, I'm home and there's a girl who needs a place to stay!"

Sasuke glared at him. "Do you have to be so loud, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned. "Hey, it's the only way I could let Iruka know that I'm home."

A man with brown hair and a scar across his nose came out of the kitchen, wearing a white apron. He asked," Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you not to bring home anymore girls?"

Naruto explained," Iruka-sensei, this young lady, Sasuke needs a place to stay. I bought her here because I don't want to see her die in the storm."

Iruka looked over at Sasuke, who is taking off Naruto's jacket, and he said," Oh my, you're soaked. Come, you can go to my room, and you can wear Naruto's clothes."

With that, he grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged her upstairs, with Naruto following behind.

Along the way, Iruka told Sasuke," My name is Iruka Umino, Naruto's legal guardian. You can stay here as long as you want. If Naruto is doing something inappropriate, let me know and I'll talk to him."

Sasuke nodded at his words. While Sasuke waited in Iruka's bedroom, she looked around to see that it's big, nice room. It has a bathroom, a king sized bed, and flat screen TV.

She thought,' This guy must make an extreme amount of money. What does he do to make a living?'

Naruto entered the room with a black T-shirt and black pants. He told her," Here, you can wear these. I know they're too big for you, but those are the only smallest clothes I could find. Iruka-sensei said that he's going to wash all your clothes, okay?"

Sasuke nodded and took the clothes from Naruto. She said," Thanks. Can I take a shower here?"

Naruto answered," Sure, Iruka wouldn't mind. He's probably going to suggest that you do so anyway. Also, he said that dinner will be ready in 30 minutes."

After he said that, he left the room, leaving Sasuke to have privacy. Sasuke went to the bathroom and locked the door. She turned on the shower and turned the knob all the way on hot, creating a steam. She stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower. When she's done, she dried herself off and changed into the clothes that Naruto suggested that she should wear. She looked at herself in the mirror to see that the clothes looked too big on her; they hang loose on her like a hanger.

She thought,' Wow, these clothes feel... very warm.'

Then she heard a loud voice calling," SASUKE! DINNER'S READY!"

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. When she got to the kitchen, Naruto pulled out a chair for her to sit in. Sasuke bowed in her head in a 'thank you' manner and sat down. Naruto smiled and took his seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke looked down to see a bowl of ramen, and she looked up to see Iruka and Naruto slurping away the noodles. Sasuke took her chopsticks and picked up a noodle, blowing on it before slurping it.

Naruto said with a mouthful," I picked ramen because--"

"Naruto, what did I tell you? Swallow your food and then talk", Iruka interrupted, pointing his chopsticks at Naruto.

Naruto swallowed his food, and he said," Sorry, Iruka. Anyway, I picked ramen because it's suppose to help keep you warm inside, Sasuke."

"Umm.... thanks.... that's very... informative..." Sasuke replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Naruto grinned and went back to eating. When they're finished with their ramen, Iruka stood up from his chair and asked," Who wants dessert?"

"I do!" Naruto raised his hand high.

Iruka cut three pieces of cake, putting each piece on a plate. He came back to the table with three plates in his hands and placed them down on the table. Naruto was the first to gobble down his cake while Iruka and Sasuke finished their cake at a slow pace. After they finished their evening meal, Iruka gathered all the dishes and placed them on the counter. He filled the dish tub with soap and warm water, and he proceeded to wash the dishes. While he's doing that, Naruto and Sasuke went to the living room, just to talk.

Naruto asked," So, Sasuke.... what are you doing here in Konoha?"

Sasuke answered," I came here to get my fiance back after I found out that he's cheating on me with another girl named Yumi."

"Yumi? Does she have brown hair and tanned skin?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke nodded. "Does she wear a orange dress?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, that's her! The bimbo who stole my man!"

Naruto snapped his fingers, saying," Yumi.... oh yeah, I think I know who you're talking about. It's Yumi Loki. I known her for years. She doesn't talk much, but she's very nice." Then he noticed Sasuke's scowl. "Oh, sorry. I got a little carried away. Believe me, I know tons of people here in Konoha. So anyway, you're saying that your fiance cheated on you with Yumi?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, my fiance, Neji, admitted that to me on the phone."

Naruto stated," That just sounds.... dumb. I understand that you're trying to get him back, but it's going to be really tricky since Neji is with the most prettiest girl in town. So, I'm going to help you get him back!"

Sasuke asked," How? You just met me! There's no way you can help me, you don't even know what's in a girl's mind!"

"Who says I'm going to do this by myself?" Naruto grinned. "No worries, I can get my friends involved. Besides, i don't think they would mind playing cupid for awhile."

"So, I'm taking that you and your friends are going to like be cupids until Neji and I are back together, right?" Sasuke put on her poker face.

Naruto nodded, and he said," Yep, that's how we're going to plan it. Tomorrow morning, I'll give you the grand tour of Konoha and then introduce you to my friends. Now let's to bed, I want you to be well-rested for tomorrow."

A/N: Oh no, a cliff hanger... AAHH! They're your worst enemy! Mwahaha! Just kidding! I love to joke! Got any reviews? 


	2. Help from friends

Moonlight Love ch. 2

Sasuke was sleeping peacefully on the couch until she heard a loud voice screaming in her ear," SAASSSUUUUKKKEEEEE!!!!! WAKEY WAKEY! RISE AND SHINE, WE GOT TONS OF THINGS TO DO TODAY!"

Sasuke fell off the couch and landed with a 'thud' after Naruto screamed his greeting. She groaned as she got up from the floor, glaring at Naruto, who is grinning at her. Naruto said," Good, you're awake. Hurry, get dress! There are many places we have to go! Come on, let's go go GO!"

Sasuke replied," Naruto, I'll be dressed in a minute if you just be patient! Now if you excuse me, I'll be in the bathroom!"

She took her freshly cleaned clothes and went to the bathroom upstairs. When she's done, she left the bathroom and went down the stairs to see Naruto pacing around impatiently. She walked over to him, and she said in a bored tone," Let's go."

Naruto stopped pacing and turned to look at her. His smile grew big as he grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her out the door. Once they were outside, they started walking along the sidewalk.

Naruto said," We have lots of places to see, Sasuke. I'll show you the best hang outs, the hokage tower, and oh, I'll even show you my favorite fast food place to eat--"

"Just get on with it." Sasuke interrupted Naruto's speech, feeling impatient.

Naruto pouted his lip, mumbling," Party-pooper!"

Naruto showed Sasuke all of the places in Konoha; he showed her the shopping areas, the parks, the training grounds, schools, etc. Right now, he's showing Sasuke the Hokage tower.

He told Sasuke," This is the hokage tower, where the hokage does her duties. Our hokage in this village is Tsunade." Then he leaned over to her ear. "When you look at her, you may think that she looks 25, but in truth, she's an old lady who used that transformation jutsu to make herself look young. Don't tell her that, okay? Just pretend that you didn't hear this from me."

Sasuke put on a puzzled look her face, feeling shocked and disturbed at the same time. She only responded with a "okay."

Naruto said," Okay enough about Tsunade, let's go down to the training grounds. There's something that will take your breath away", grabbing onto Sasuke's wrist again, dragging her behind him.

Sasuke cried," Hey, easy", as she was being dragged by the blond.

When they got to the training grounds, Naruto jumped onto one tree branch and offered his hand towards Sasuke, who then asked," What are we doing up there?"

Naruto smiled. "You'll see..."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment and then shrugged, grabbing onto Naruto's hand. Naruto pulled her up on the tree branch next to him. They climbed their way up on the branches, being careful not break any of them. Naruto stopped on the highest branch, and he said," This is it, Sasuke. You're almost there."

Sasuke grumbled as she hopped from branch to branch until she landed on the one Naruto is on. Naruto sat down on the large branch, motioning Sasuke to do the same and she did. He pointed to the entire view of Konoha, and he said," Look....."

Sasuke looked in his direction, and she almost lost her breath when she saw what the entire village looked like from a high view. The village looks peaceful with the leaves falling and the wind blowing from the west. Sasuke realized that Konoha looked beautiful yet serene. Naruto noticed this, and he asked," Beautiful, huh Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded in response. Then they noticed a squirrel on the very tip of the branch they were sitting on. Naruto put on a mischievious grin, and he whispered," Watch this."

He started to slowly crawl towards the squirrel, being careful not to startle it. Then he heard a crack, causing the squirrel to jump off that branch. The second crack snapped louder than the first one.

Naruto realized that the branch is going to snap, and he muttered," Oh crap."

Half of the tree branch snapped, causing Naruto to fall, leaving Sasuke close to the large portion of it. Naruto crashed onto each and every branch, giving him scratches and bruises. On one branch, he landed on his crotch, causing him to cry and twitch in pain.

He cried," Okay... OWW!"

He slipped off the branch from the side and landed on his back on the ground. Sasuke, who watched this scene, jumped down and landed next to Naruto, who is now in a fetal position, moaning in pain.

Sasuke shook her head, mumbling," Idiot." She walked over to him and kneeled down next to him. "Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto groaned. "Not really! Man, I can't believe I did that!"

"Ya think?" Sasuke looked down at him with an annoyed look.

She stood up from her kneeling position as well as Naruto, who sat up. Sasuke balled her hand into a fist and gave Naruto a gentle yet hard knock on his skull, saying," Naruto, you idiot! You shouldn't crawl on that branch like that. You could've been injured or yet get yourself killed while doing that. Do you even realize that it was the most stupidest thing you've ever done?"

Naruto looked up at her and blinked, smiling as he did so. He rubbed the back of his head, and replied," Yeah, I guess that was pretty stupid. Since you got worried about me getting hurt or killed, I promise that I won't ever do something like this ever again. Cool?"

Sasuke responded with a disgusted look, and helped Naruto stand up, having him lean on her shoulder. Due to Naruto's tree branch incident, she had to help carry him to his favorite fast food place. Sasuke had to make sure that he was able to keep up with her as they left the training grounds. Along the way, they ran into a few people; two guys and one girl.

Naruto, who is now recovered from his accident, recognized them, and he called," HEY KAKASHI! OVER HERE", waving his hand up in the air. Kakashi turned around to see Naruto waving towards him and his two best friends. They turned around and walked towards where Naruto and Sasuke stood. When they were in front of them, Naruto asked them," Hey guys, how have you been?"

Kakashi answered," Everything's okay. Obito just got out of the hospital", gesturing to his raven, spikey-haired friend, who just smiled.

"Oh yeah! Hey Obito, how's your leg?" Naruto asked again. "Is it getting any better?"

Obito smiled, leaning on his crutches, saying, "Oh, it's been doing alright. The surgery turned out to be quite a success. Man, can you believe that I broke my leg in half?"

The female, who is named Rin and is standing next to him, said," See, I told you not to jump over the road on your snowmobile!"

"Relax, Rin. Just be happy that I'm still alive, okay?" Obito told Rin, smiling. Then he turned towards Naruto and Sasuke. "So, who's the pretty lady?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then back at Obito. He introduced him to Sasuke," Oh, this is Sasuke Uchiha. I just met her yesterday, and I'm giving her tour of Konoha--"

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" Obito interrupted, pulling his goggles above his eyes. "Is that really you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave him a confused look. "You know me?"

Obito told her in excitement," Sasuke, it's so good to see you again! Man, I haven't seen you since you were a baby! Look at you, you're the spitting image of your mother! Oh, I'm so happy to finally get to see you again after all these years!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, confused.

Obito was about to explain when Kakashi decided to step in. He explained, "Allow me to explain it. You see, Sasuke, Obito was also from the Uchiha clan from the Land of Stone. He's a Uchiha just like you, and he's also your cousin."

Sasuke's eyes went wide as dinner plates. "Cousin?"

Obito nodded. "Yep, I'm your older cousin. You were only a baby when you first met me so you don't remember me. I did grew up in the Uchiha clan..... that is until I decided to have my own adventures and move to Konoha. Have you met Kakashi and Rin?"

Sasuke replied," I haven't met Rin until now. As for Kakashi... well... we already met on that train ride yesterday.... so we already know each other."

"Indeed." Kakashi agreed, nodding.

Sasuke turned to look at her cousin, and she asked," So you're the guy who loves to do extreme stunts huh?"

Obito nodded. "Yep, that's me!"

"How did you break your tibia.... in half?" Sasuke tried not to cringe as she asked him that.

Obito explained," This happened two weeks ago. I was on a trip to a ski resort with Rin and all of my friends, and I was just riding along the snowy terrain with my snowmobile. Then I thought I would impress everyone if I jump over the road, but something went wrong. My snowmobile leaned back and my leg got jammed against the railing, causing my tibia to be broken in half. Gosh, I was in so much pain that I feel as though a thousand boulders were just repeatingly crushing me, and I had been screaming in pain for two hours. Heck, Rin got so worried that she had to call an ambulance, and I could've swore that she looked as though she were about to faint." He tried his best not to laugh as he said this. "Anyway, I learned that if I ever plan on doing extreme stuff like that, I'll remember to never take things to the extreme."

"... And I doubt that you'll ever pull an extreme stunt like that ever again, and you will never do stuff like this ever again." Kakashi finished for him, and then looked towards Sasuke and Naruto. "Anyway, it's nice seeing you again, you two."

"Nice seeing you too", Sasuke replied in her usual bored tone.

Naruto said," I'll see you around, guys."

Kakashi and his friends waved and walked away, leaving Sasuke alone with Naruto.

Naruto commented," Wow, I'd never knew that Obito was your cousin!"

"Me neither." Sasuke replied. "So, aren't we suppose to meet up with your friends?"

Naruto just remembered that he's suppose to introduce her to his friends. He said," Oh I almost forgot. Come on, I told my friends that we're going to meet them at our favorite hangout, which is the pizza place."

After he said that, he took Sasuke's hand and dragged her to the pizza place. When they got there, Naruto searched around the place for his friends until he saw a girl with pink hair sitting at a table in a corner. Naruto walked Sasuke over to the table where he saw the pink-haired girl.

The pink-haired girl looked up, and she greeted," Hey Naruto, what's up?"

Naruto greeted back," Hey Sakura, nothing much. But I met a new girl yesterday." He pushed Sasuke next to him. "Sasuke, this is Sakura Haruno. Sakura, this is Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura shook hands with Sasuke, saying," Nice to meet you, Sasuke. My gosh, you look pretty."

"Umm... thanks..." Sasuke replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable yet delighted.

Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke, and he introduced her to everyone at the table," Sasuke, these are my friends; Hinata, Ino, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Everyone, this is Sasuke."

"Hey", They all said in unison, shaking hands with Sasuke as she passes by.

After Sasuke shook hands with everyone, she looked around to see only three girls and three guys at that table. Ino has sparkling blue eyes and blond hair with her bangs covering her right eye. She is wearing a dark purple outfit and fishnets at her elbows. Hinata has long black hair and pale purple eyes. She wore a white-lavender jacket and blue pants with matching sandals. Sasuke could tell that she's very shy by the look on her face.

Kiba has spikey brown hair, slit-like eyes, and has red fang marks on his cheeks. He wears a gray hoodie and black pants. Gaara has spikey red hair and pale green eyes with a huge amount of black eyeliner around them. He wears a dark red sweatshirt and black pants. From looking at him, anyone could tell that he's not the talkative type but a great guy to socialize with. Shikamaru had dark brown hair that is put up in a spikey ponytail, and brown eyes. He wears a black T-shirt with a green vest over it, and black pants. Sasuke could tell that he's very lazy by his relaxed body position.

Ino said," Great to meet you, Sasuke. Welcome to the group."

"Yeah, welcome to the random group." Kiba commented, putting his hands next to his face, wiggling his fingers. Then he put his hands down. "You'll fit in with us just fine. I'm sure Ino wouldn't mind having another gal pal."

Ino stated," Not only that, but we finally got the even amount of boys and girls in this group!"

"Why should it matter of how many boys or girls are in this group, Ino?" Shikamaru asked, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"That's because I wanted things to all be even!" Ino answered. "Anymore questions you would like to ask, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru just shrugged, replying," Whatever...."

Ino pulled out a chair from a different table and patted at the spot for Sasuke to sit on. Sasuke shrugged and took a seat between Ino and Hinata. Ino rested her elbows on table and placed her head in her palms.

She stated," So, Sasuke? Tell us about yourself."

Sasuke looked around to see that everyone at the table are staring at her. She explained herself," I'm 16..... I'm personally a ninja prodigy back at my homeland... and I'm engaged--"

"Oh my gosh! You're getting married?" Sakura interrupted, standing up from her chair, placing her hands down on the table. "Congratulations! When are you and your fiance getting married?"

"Yeah, tell me!" Ino joined in. "Sasuke, you are so lucky! Heck, you're the first person in our group to finally get married. I thought it would be me, but I couldn't find the right guy."

"That's because you are known to scare off men whenever you see them." Shikamaru insulted Ino. "Girls can be such a drag!"

Sakura and Ino looked at him with enraged expressions and went up to him. Ino had his arms twisted up behind his back while Sakura clunked on the head, creating a bump.

Sakura screamed," What's that suppose to mean, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, explain it!" Ino also screamed.

As the Sakura and Ino continue to fight, Naruto leaned over to Sasuke and whispered in her ear," Don't mind Shikamaru, he can be a little sexist sometimes. Sometimes, he just says things out loud without thinking about it first. If he ever does say a sexist comment, just ignore him. Trust me, you'll get use to him."

Sasuke turned her head to see Naruto smiling at her. Then she looked over towards the boys, who looked annoyed with Sakura and Ino's antics. Naruto had to explain to Sasuke that the two are known to have self-esteem issues since they were seven. They may be considered rivals by most people, but they're good friends.

Kiba stared at Sasuke with a sexy smirk, asking," So Sasuke, are you doing anything tonight?"

Sasuke felt her skin crawl when he asked her that, thinking,' Gross..... is he trying to ask me out?'

Naruto noticed this, and he said," Kiba, don't be such a flirt! You just met her! Just because she's pretty doesn't mean you could ask her out!"

Kiba laughed. "Relax, I'm just pulling your leg." Then he turned to Sasuke. "But seriously, are you doing anything tonight?"

Sasuke narrowed her eyes at him, and she said," I'm engaged, remember? I came to Konoha to try to get my fiance back since I found out that he cheated on me with another girl."

Sakura and Ino stopped fighting and looked at her with shock. They went back to their seats and sat close to Sasuke, wanting to hear more of it.

Ino asked, frantically," He cheated on you? Really? With who?"

Sasuke looked around at everyone, and she simply answered," Yumi Loki."

Hinata gasped at this while everyone else stared in shock. Ino put on an angry face, saying," Yumi Loki! Is she that girl with brown hair, perfectly tanned skin, and also wears that ridiculously orange dress?"

Sasuke nodded, and Ino slammed her fists on the table.

She said through her gritted teeth," God, I HATE her! Yumi Loki, she's so freaking annoying!"

Sasuke asked," You guys, know her?"

"Heck yeah, we know her in like..... forever." Kiba answered. "You see, not only that Yumi is the most prettiest girl in Konoha, but she's also Ino's rival."

"Yeah, at first, Sakura was once Ino's rival. That is until Yumi came along." Naruto added. "Back when we were little kids, we use to make fun of Yumi for her ugliness. She wore thick glasses, her hair was put in three ponytails, and her fashion sense was like very nerdy. But when we were twelve, she somehow made herself look beautiful and that's when the rivalry between Ino and Sakura ended."

Sasuke nodded in interest, feeling a bit glad that she's not the only person wanting to claw Yumi's eyes out.

Ino complained," Not only Yumi is obsessed with her appearance, but she's always out to steal any man she sees. Like one time, I was at a school dance and I was with a date. Yumi decided to cut in and she stole my date! I'll never forget the day that will haunt me forever. Augh, I wish she would just freak'in die already!"

Naruto acknowledged," That's why I told you guys to met us here 'cause we need your help to get Sasuke's fiance to come crawling back to her. It may not be easy, but we'll give it a try. So what do you say? Are we in?"

The group thought about this for a minute, and they finally told Naruto their decisions.

Sakura said," Why not? I wouldn't mind playing cupid for a while, don't you agree?"

"Maybe I could finally have a chance to rip Yumi limb to limb, so count me in." Ino approved, holding her fist up in the air.

Kiba shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not."

Gaara stated," I may not useful, but I can be very good at reading people's minds."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and shrugged, saying," Oh what the heck, might well go with it. Count me in."

They all turned their towards Hinata, who is twiddling with her fingers.

Naruto asked," What do you say, Hinata? Are you in?"

Hinata's face turned red, and she stuttered," Umm... I-I w-want t-to know w-who Sasuke's fi-ance i-is."

Sasuke told her," His name is Neji Hyuga. Familiar with that guy?"

Hinata's eyes perked up when she said this. Hinata replied," Oh, I-I know him. He's my cousin. Since I know him lon-ger than you have, I-I-I might b-be able t-to he-elp you."

Naruto smiled. "Good, we finally got someone who knew Neji, even though they're cousins! Alright, let's do this thing!"

With that, everyone placed their hands out in front, placing one hand atop of one another. Sasuke was the only person not doing it, and Naruto notices it.

He urged," Come on, Sasuke, you have to do this too."

Sasuke sighed and placed her hand atop of everyone else's. They moved their hands up and down, chanting," All for one and one for all!"

After they did that, they raised their hands up in the air, cheering in excitement. Sasuke had a bad feeling that this may not go as planned.

OoOoOo

A/N: I decided to make Obito alive in this fic and make him Sasuke's cousin. Rin is going to around also. Anymore questions? Yes? No? Maybe? Read and Review! 


	3. Talking and Gaming

Moonlight Love ch. 3

(warning: might contain some bad words!)

It has been three days since Sasuke joined up with Naruto's friends. She's starting to get to know everyone in this group, even much more on Naruto. She begins to feel that she fits with the group alright, and she can relate to what they have to go through in their childhood. Gaara was an orphan along with his siblings, Kankuro and Temari, and they all have to live in an apartment. Ino and Sakura are very self-conscious and don't like to be poked fun of by their appearance. Hinata had to live up to her father's expectations, like Sasuke did with her father. Kiba grew up being surrounded by dogs, and there he found a puppy named Akamaru. He carries him in his hood everywhere he goes, even to the boys' bathroom. Naruto was an orphan, who had no idea who his real parents were. He got stuck living through orphanage until Iruka adopted him, which made him feel secure. Sasuke had told her friends on how she struggled to keep up with Itachi, and how people adored Itachi over her. They all seem to understand how she really felt being in someone's shadow.

Right now, Sasuke is hanging around with her friends at the pizza place, where she first met them. She talked with Ino and Sakura about what it's like to have a fiance, and listen to what they're planning on doing to help get Neji come crawling back to her. Sasuke finds it hilarious when Naruto told everyone what he and Sasuke did three days ago. They even bursted out laughing when he mentioned that he landed on his crotch on one tree branch.

Kiba commented," Naruto, you dummy! Oh my god, you landed on your balls! Now that is just classic", laughing and clapping at the same time.

"Yeah yeah... laugh all you want..." Naruto responded with rolled eyes. "... But at least I don't beat up clowns!"

Kiba pointed a finger at Naruto and defended himself," Hey that was one time, and it was Hinata's dad!"

Shikamaru smirked. "Sure, you didn't!"

"Hey, that was last year!" Kiba glared at him. "Come on, I didn't think that Hinata's dad would dress up like a clown on Hanabi's birthday!"

Sasuke asked, trying to hold back a laugh, "What happened?"

Sakura answered," Kiba almost beat up Hinata's dad last year at her sister's birthday party. Hinata's dad dressed up like a clown since it would help save him money, even though he's rich. Kiba is so scared of clowns that he almost beat the crap out of him! Kiba would you like to explain to Sasuke what happened?"

Kiba replied," It would be my pleasure... since she's new, I think she would like to know what happened at Hanabi's party. It all started out like this..."

/flashback/

"Yeah! Whooo! Now that is one heck of a party!" Kiba cheered as he danced to the music that is blasting from the living room.

Hinata, who stood next to him, said," Remember to give Hanabi your gift, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I hear you, Hinata. I'll remember to do that as soon as I--" Kiba stopped in mid-sentence when he saw a clown wearing a rainbow colored wig, a polka-dotted suit, and large red shoes. His face is also covered with face paint. Kiba put on a look of fear as he stared at that clown for more than a minute, and then put an angry expression.

He yelled," ALRIGHT, YOU BASTARD CLOWN! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME TWELVE YEARS AGO! RRRAAAHHHH!"

With that, he started charging towards the clown before Hinata would say," Kiba, wait--" Kiba pushed passed people, telling them to get out of his way. When he got to the clown, he put him in a headlock and dragged him away from the table where Hinata's sister, Hanabi, sat. He dragged the clown to the living room, and began beating the snot out of him.

He taunted," Who's laughing now, eh Clownie? Huh? Huh? Who's laughing now", as he continued to throw some punches at the clown.

Hinata ran up to them, and she cried," KIBA STOP IT! KIBA! THAT'S MY DAD!"

"HINATA, NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO-- WAIT WHAT?" Kiba stopped beating the clown for a moment when Hinata told him that the clown is her dad.

"That's my dad!" Hinata repeated, taking in quick breaths.

Kiba asked," Wait, how could this be your dad?"

He pulled the clown nose away from the clown's face to see that this really Hinata's dad, Hiashi. Kiba looked up at Hinata with a gaped mouth, and he pulled Hiashi to his feet.

He patted the imaginary dust off Hiashi, saying," Hey Hiashi, sorry about that! Hehehe.... sorry.... I didn't expect... well you know..... dress up like a clown..... hehe.... my bad... hehehe!"

/End of flashback/

Sasuke snickered at the last part of Kiba's story. "Wow", was all she said.

Kiba said," I know. Can you believe that? Ever since that incident, he's becoming more suspicous of me, and I think he's planning on putting a restraining order on me."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, bored.

Kiba shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's because he doesn't want me there to 'interfere' with father-daughter bonding. Heck, he threatened to call the cops when he first met me! Can you believe that?"

Hinata added," My father is v-very st-trict. He thinks Kiba is a bad influence for me."

"Yeah, he thought I was going to murder her, rape her, or make her join a gang. Just because I was raised by canine lovers, doesn't mean I'm a killer." Kiba ranted. "So what, I carry my dog around everywhere I go? Is that a crime? Come on, he's potty-trained. Right, Akamaru?"

The little white dog peeked out from Kiba's hood and barked as if saying,' Yes.' Kiba looked at Sasuke, and he said," Sasuke, this is my dog, Akamaru. Akamaru, this is the girl I've been telling you about, Sasuke."

Akamaru barked in response. Sasuke gave the dog an awkward smile, saying," .... hi..."

Kiba placed his dog down on the floor, and Akamaru went up to the door, taping his paws against it repeatingly.

Kiba said," You need to go to the bathroom? Okay, let's go."

He got up and went open the door, letting Akamaru run towards the grass. While he waited for Akamaru to finish his business, Naruto stood up from his chair, and he said," I think we should do something fun and active, like a game of football! What do you say, guys?"

Sakura objected," No way, Naruto! There's no way that I'm going to play a rough sport that involves tackling!"

"I didn't say you have to play!" Naruto advised. "You could sit and watch like you always do."

Shikamaru shrugged, and he said," I'm in for it! Are you Gaara?"

Gaara didn't say anything but just nodded in response.

This bought a smile on Naruto's face, so he cheered. "Alright, let's go!"

Everyone got up from their usual table and left the pizza place, only to run into Kiba along the way.

Naruto told Kiba," Kiba, we're heading to the park to play football. Wanna tag along, Kiba?"

"Heck yeah, you know how much I love football! Going to the park is a good idea, although Akamaru needs his excercise, don't you agree, boy?" Kiba replied, grinning down at his dog. Akamaru barked, wagging his tail back and fourth. "Alright, let's go, everyone."

Everyone left the pizza place and headed over towards their destination. At the park, the group went to an open grass area, where the guys will be playing their game while the girls watched. Naruto started the game off by hiking the ball to Shikamaru, who is on his team. Naruto ran a far distance to the goal, avoiding Kiba from tackling him. Shikamaru aimed the ball towards Naruto, and he said," Here it comes!"

With that, he threw the ball and Naruto caught it. He ran towards the goal and declared," Touchdown!"

The girls watched the guys with mild amusement. Sasuke watched Naruto dance around with boredness; watching guys tackle each other can be very boring to her. Without thinking, Sasuke stood up from the ground and stepped onto the field. The guys turned their heads towards her.

Kiba pointed out," Looks like we got a lady stepping up to the plate!"

"Want to play, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, with a smirk.

Sasuke smirked back. "Of course I wanted to play!"

"Good, 'cause Gaara is very useless on my team!" Kiba commented, pointing towards Gaara, who scowled.

Before the game would start, Naruto asked Sasuke with a smirk," Are you sure you really want to play 'cause I feel that it's wrong to play against a girl?"

Sasuke smirked back. "Why? Are you afriad that you'll lose to a girl?"

The guys went "Ohh" at her response.

Naruto replied at Sasuke's insult," Okay... whatever you say, Princess!"

Sasuke scowled and stood beside Kiba. After Naruto hiked the ball towards Shikamaru, Naruto ran a long distance and is looking forward to catching the ball until Sasuke caught it in front of him. Sasuke ran as fast as she could to the goal, dodging Shikamaru, who then lost his balance and fell to the ground. The girls cheered when Sasuke jumped over Shikamaru, still running towards the goal. She came so close to the goal when out of nowhere, Naruto appeared in front of her.

Naruto smirked. "You can't escape from me now, little girl! Now hand me that ball!"

Sasuke thought for a second on what to do to escape Naruto, knowing that he's a very fast runner. If she tried to move past him, he'll able to block her right then and there. A devilish smile cast itself on her face.

She said," Naruto, your fly is open!"

"Where?" Naruto paniced, looking down at his zipper.

While he's checking for his zipper, Sasuke took that as her chance to make a goal. So, she ran right past him and made it to the goal. She jumped up and down in victory, grinning until she noticed that her friends are staring at her. She quickly placed on her poker face and gently placed the ball down on the ground, saying," Touchdown", in a bored tone.

She crossed her arms over chest after she did that. In a moment of silence, her friends continued to stare at her until Kiba broke the silence.

He commented," That was AWESOME! Now that is what I call a teamplayer!" He high-fived Sasuke. "I can't believe you managed to get right past Naruto before you made your goal! You are one kickass chick!"

Naruto looked up and asked," What just happened?"

Shikamaru told him," You just got beat by a girl", laughing.

Naruto looked at him with shock. "I... lost.... to a GIRL?"

Shikamaru laughed harder at his reaction, saying," Yeah, you did! Did you hear that, guys? Naruto got outsmarted by Sasuke!"

The group laughed at Shikamaru's statement, making Naruto blush in embarrassment. Sasuke came up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

She told him," Don't be so down, Dobe! At least you won 2 out of 3 games", spinning the football on her finger, catching it with her free hand.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be sulking about it!" Naruto agreed, feeling the blush go away. "But still, I can't believe I lost to a girl!"

Sakura told him," Oh, just be glad that you won 2 out of 3 games! I mean it's not like you lost your dignity over a girl!"

The group laughed at her statement while Naruto groaned over his loss. Sasuke punched him in the arm as if trying to tell him that it's alright. 


	4. Possessive much

Moonlight Love ch. 4

~Sasuke's Dream~

Sasuke , who is dressed in a dark blue nightgown, waited patiently for Neji to come out of the bathroom. He's been in the bathroom about 30 minutes or so.

She called," Neji, are you going to get out of the bathroom or what?"

"I can't!" Neji called back from behind the bathroom door.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"It's my pajamas, and I feel ridiculous in it!" Neji answered. "If I come out, you'll laugh at me!"

Sasuke rolled her eyes. "Neji, how embarrassing could your pajamas be? It can't be all that bad!"

She heard the door open, and she looked to see Neji wearing green pajamas with brown bears on them. She placed her hand over her mouth, trying to conceal her laughter. Neji frowned, and he said," I knew it! I knew you're going to laugh."

Sasuke removed her mouth, only to let out a chuckle, saying," Neji, you're embarrassed over that? Just to be honest, you never wore clothes like this. Why did you buy this?"

"It was a gift." Neji replied, looking down at his sleep attire with disgust. "My great-aunt sent me this last week. I know I look like a dork in this."

Sasuke stopped her laughter, and she said," Well, if you don't like it, you could've just changed. Besides I just think it looks cute."

Neji went over to the bed, and sat beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and he said," But what if I don't want to? Here, I see my fiance wearing a pretty nightgown that suits her very well", grinning.

Sasuke giggled when Neji pulled her back on the bed, crawling under the covers. Neji placed a kiss on Sasuke's lips.

"Sasuke!" His deep voice suddenly went from a deep voice to a loud, unfamiliar voice.

~End of Sasuke's dream~

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke snapped open her eyes and almost screamed when she saw that Naruto's face is close to hers.

Naruto pulled away from her face, and he greeted," Good, you're awake! I just got a call from Ino, saying that we're going to have a friends' day out!" He noticed Sasuke's scowl. "Come on, it'll be fun. Plus, Sakura could help you find a dress that will knock Neji's socks off. What do you say?"

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

Naruto cheered as he left Sasuke alone to change.

oOoO

The group went to the mall, just to go shopping... well.. for the girls mostly. Ino took out her list of things that she needs and looked it over.

She whispered to herself," Okay, I'm going to need lotion for my sensitive skin, a very beautiful dress, a facial mask treatment at the spa, and oh, that special shampoo that my salon hairstylist suggested I should use."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and he asked," Why do you need all that stuff, Ino?"

Ino ran her hand through her blond hair, saying," Hello? I'm gorgeous! I don't see why you care, Shika.... unless you think I'm hot!"

Shikamaru blushed at her response. "Absolutely not! What gives you that idea?"

Everyone except Sasuke snickered at his embarrassment.

Shikamaru glared at them and told them," This isn't funny, guys... and I don't feel that way about Ino!"

Naruto whispered," He's denying it."

"Hey, you better shut up, Naruto... or I will control you with my shadow techniques!" Shikamaru warned, poking a finger at his chest. "..... and I mean it literally...."

"Whatever you say, Shika." Naruto replied with a laugh.

Shikamaru huffed as everyone started walking.

In the afternoon, the group were at a food court, eating pizza and fries from a pizza place. They were laughing and talking as they finish their meal in peace. Kiba was just telling them stories about the incidents he had with Hiashi.

Kiba began," Remember that time when I chased Hiashi around the house with a chainsaw, just to get him to stop reading those 'how to summon spirits' books?"

"Man, that was hilarious! You got him running all over the house." Naruto commented. "Heck, he almost hit you with a frying pan when he thought you were possessed by an evil spirit."

'Yeah, I was faking it the whole time! Well, it's been fun scaring the rich guy. I didn't ask to do this, Hinata's grandparents told me to because they got sick of their son reading those lame books. Right, Hinata?" Kiba turned towards Hinata, who then nodded.

Sasuke asked," How incidents have you gotten into with Hiashi?"

Kiba thought for a moment. "Hmm.... let's see... I almost beat the crap out of him for dressing like a clown about three times. I accidently knocked him over in a game of baseball with the Hyuga family, and I tackled him down for carrying a tray of my favorite, beef steak jerky. So far, it's 45 incidents."

"Just out of curiousity, how did you become afraid of clowns?" Sasuke asked, with a hint of curiousity in her bored tone.

Kiba explained," Okay, when I tell you this, promise me you won't laugh." Sasuke nodded. "Alright, when I was five years old, my mom hired a clown on my 5th birthday. I was fascinated by him at first, but then something happened."

"Like what?"

Kiba stated," Let's just say that the clown's magic trick blew my eyebrows off... literally."

Sasuke looked at him in surprise. "You mean he was playing with fire and it blew your eyebrows off.... really?"

Kiba nodded. "Yep, he did. I wanted to get revenge on him for it, but he got into an accident. Dang it! But for now, if I ever see a clown, I would beat the crap out of each and every one of them so that I could fulfil my revenge!"

Sasuke looked at him like he were a psycho and turned her head away from him.

While Naruto went to throw his trash away, he came across a poster that is posted on the wall. He peeled it off the wall and read it to himself. After he read it, he smiled and went back to the group.

He announced," I have an idea, guys! Check this out, Tsunade is hosting a formal ball this Saturday, which is on her birthday."

"This isn't going to work, Naruto. We're suppose to put Neji and Sasuke back together, remember?" Sakura responded with an irritated look on her face.

Naruto frowned. "Sakura, I was just getting to that. Anyway, we all know that Yumi loves to go to formal dances, right?"

Everybody nodded.

"Just get on with it!" Sakura stressed, feeling impatient.

Naruto stated," I'm thinking that there might be a perfect chance for Sasuke to get back together with Neji if she goes to the ball. After all, Yumi loves to go to dances, and I bet that she's going to take Neji as her date", grinning.

Sakura rested her chin on her palm, saying," Now that you mention it, Yumi does enjoy going to dnaces, probably showing off her beauty and dancing skills.... and maybe meet another guy there... like always..." Then an idea popped into her head. "Maybe you're right, Naruto. There could be a 50% chance of Neji and Sasuke getting back together. All Sasuke needs is a little make-over!"

"I agree with you, Sakura. Sasuke needs not only to look gorgeous, but sound like she has changed." Ino agreed, and she turned to Sasuke. "What do you think, Sasuke?"

Sasuke rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, shrugging as she felt uncomfortable with the plan. She replied," I don't know.... I'm not sure if Neji would like the "new" me..."

"Oh, you could just pretend that you're changed. You don't have to change your personality completely." Ino reassured her. "Besides, I love your fiesty attitude, and the way you outsmarted Naruto in the football game yesterday."

"Don't remind me..." Naruto grumbled under his breath.

Ino grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled her out of her chair, saying," Come on, let's go! We gotta find you a dress, accessories, and maybe a magazine...."

Ino dragged Sasuke away from the table, followed by Sakura. Sakura looked over her shoulder, asking," Hinata, are you coming? We certainly would need your help for this."

Hinata stood up and responded with a 'okay', and went after the girls.

When the girls left the table, the guys were left alone at their table.

Shikamaru pointed out," I guess it's just me and the boys."

"Cool. I declare it a guys' day out!" Naruto cheered, rising from his seat. "So what manly things do you want to do while the girls do their shopping?"

The boys don't know what they have in mind, so they just shrugged in response.

Gaara said," I hear there's a wrestling match going in the sports store." They all looked at him strangely. "What?"

"If there is a wrestling match going on, then we shall see it! Hurry, I don't want to miss seeing two men kill each other!" Naruto urged them.

Before they would leave the food court, a waitress came up to them and handed them the bill.

She said," Here's your bill", walking away.

Naruto picked up the bill and read it. After he read the bill, his eyes went wide as dinner plates.

He said," $30.00?"

Shikamaru laughed. "That's what you're going to get for being such a fat pig."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and frowned as the rest laughed.

While the guys were doing their guy fun, the girls were at clothing store. They went through each clothing rack, searching for the right dress for Sasuke.

Sakura mumbled," No..... No....... Absolutely not...... No..... Yes!"

She pulled out a dark magenta colored dress that is about thigh-high, and held out to her friends.

She held it out infront of Sasuke, and commented," This is perfect! Sasuke, you are going to look fabulous in that dress!"

Ino and Hinata stood behind her, examining the dress.

Ino complimented," The dress does compliemt her very well. I love how it makes out her pale complexition and it brings out her eyes."

Hinata didn't say word, but just nod in agreement.

Sakura asked," So what do you think, Sasuke? Do you like it?"

Sasuke looked over at her friends for a moment and then at the dress.

She put on a small smile and she replied," I love it!"

"Good! We're buying it!" Ino giggled as she dragged Sasuke to the cash register.

OoOoOo

After the girls finished their shopping, they meet up with the guys at the exit of the mall. By now, they were carrying bags in each hand. Sasuke only carried two bags; she's not much of a shopper.

Sakura spoke," So what do we do now, Naruto?"

"We go find Yumi and ask her to see if she's going to the ball." Naruto told her. "But if she's not... well, we'll think of a better idea...."

Sakura nodded. The group decided to go through an alley as a shortcut to their next destination. In the shadows, a man puts on a creepy smile on his face. He walked out of the shadows, and he said," Well, if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki. It's been a long time!"

Naruto turned around and glared at the man, who stood before him. The man had long black hair, sickly pale skin, and gold snake-like eyes. He wore a black and white outfit. The group turned to see the man, who Naruto is now glaring at.

He said through his gritted teeth," .... Orochimaru.... What are you doing here and what do you want?..."

Orochimaru smirked. "I'm here to find the most powerful ninjas here in this village. You know, Naruto, it's been quite a while since I last saw you." He chuckled at his last statement, causing Naruto to glare even more. "Now that I'm back, I shall have my revenge."

"No way, you creep! You can't stop Tsunade! She defeated you on our last encounter, remember?" Naruto pointed out.

Orochimaru chuckled. "That was five years ago, and I wasn't able to perform any jutsus at that time. The third hokage sealed my arms so that they're useless in battle. But now I regained control on both of my arms."

Naruto huffed. "Let's get out of here guys", turning on his heel.

With that, he placed a hand on Sasuke's back, guiding her out of the alleyway. Suddenly the wind picked up, blowing Sasuke's hair away from her back, only to reveal the Uchiha symbol that is on the back of her shirt. Orochimaru noticed this and smirked. He crept forward to grab Sasuke, only to be blocked by Naruto, who placed himself in front of Sasuke. Sasuke stopped for a moment to see that Naruto is sheilding her from the creepy man.

Orochimaru smirked, and he said," I see you got a Uchiha over here. Hmmm... from what I can tell just by looking at her, she must be a strong ninja and might become very useful to me."

The entire group were about to attack when Naruto held his hand up as if saying,' I'll handle this.' Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him, growling at him as he did so. Sasuke peered over his shoulder to see that Orochimaru is backing away. When she looked at the side view of Naruto's face, she could've swore that Naruto is showing red eyes and barred teeth.

As soon as Orochimaru is about several feet away from the group, he spoke," I'll see you again when the time is right."

After he said that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The group quickly ran out of the alleyway before things could get much worse. When they're out of there, Sasuke then asked," Would you mind explaining about Orochimaru?"

Shikamaru stated," Orochimaru is a very sick man! He once lived in Konoha until he decided to betray us and try to gain power. This guy is a sicko, he experiments on people to test out different kinds of jutsus. I heard rumors saying that Orochimaru has kidnapped sixty babies and injected them with the first hokage's DNA."

Sasuke looked at him with shock, and she asked," Why did he do that?"

Shikamaru explained," He had hopes of the babies to replicate the ability of wood release techniques, done by the first hokage. None of them survived, except one guy. I don't know his real name, but he is nicknamed Yamato."

Naruto leaned in towards her, and he warned," You better be extra careful, Sasuke. Orochimaru is a sneaky guy, and will sneak up on you anytime. So, keep an eye out for him. Since he's after you now, you're going to need someone there to protect you, just in case if he decided to kidnap you."

Sasuke scowled at him. "I can take of myself, Naruto!"

"I know, I know but I'm just saying 'cause Tsunade just sent everyone a memo saying that Orochimaru has escaped from prison." Naruto restated. "Now everyone must keep all eyes and ears open for he could be anywhere or anyone!"

Sasuke took the time to take all this information in her head, realizing that Orochimaru is the escaped criminal that Neji was talking about before he went on his mission. She felt her hand being grabbed by a tanned hand, and she was dragged away at a fast pace by Naruto.

OoOoO

The group headed over to the beach, where they found Yumi sitting on a lounge chair next to Neji. Sasuke felt her blood boil in anger and her face scruntched up in rage. Before she stormed off towards Yumi and Neji, she was stopped when Naruto grabbed onto her wrist. Naruto pulled her behind a restroom, and he asked her," What do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke glared and replied," What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to head over there and confront him!"

"Before you go over there, I'm going to give you some advice." Naruto told her with a smile.

Sasuke rolled her eyes in annoyance, sighing in irritation. "Okay, what do I need to do?"

Naruto advised her," We all know that when confronting your unfaithful fiance, you're probably expecting drama. Instead of getting all dramatic, you're going to approach him a different way."

"How am I going to approach them then?" Sasuke questioned Naruto's plan.

Naruto placed on a pair of dark shades, saying," We're going to do this with style," flashing his famous grin.

Sasuke put on her poker face, and muttered," Okay..."

Naruto and Sasuke headed over to the spot where Yumi and Neji were lounging at. Neji was relaxed by the warm sunlight when a shadow loomed over him. He pulled off his sunglasses, and he was shocked to see that it was his fiance, Sasuke.

He stammered," Sasuke....? What brings you here... in Konoha....?

Sasuke replied," Oh, just taking a nice long vacation away from home. It's just so funny... along the way, I thought I saw you hanging out with a brunette and sucking face with her", with a hint of venom in her voice.

Neji sweatdropped after she said that. He thought,' Great, she found out. I better come up with an excuse for this or she'll have my head!'

Neji lied," What are you talking about, Sasuke? It could be a different guy.... maybe it's my cousin! Didn't I tell you that I have family members living here?"

Sasuke wanted to scowl at that, but instead she placed on a fake smile when she saw Naruto heading towards her.

She called," Hey Naruto! Over here!"

Yumi and Neji turned their heads to see Naruto kneeling down between their lounge chairs.

Naruto greeted," Hey guys!"

Sasuke introduced," Neji, this is my new friend, Naruto!"

Neji looked at Naruto, who then shook hands with him, saying," Nice to meet you! So you must be Neji Hyuga! Sasuke has told me lot about you!"

"Really?" Neji asked, feeling awkward.

Naruto nodded. "Yep, she's been talking about you.... a lot!"

Neji sweatdropped and looked at Sasuke, who then put on a small smile.

Neji asked," Could I talk to Sasuke... in private?"

Naruto and Yumi got up from where they sat and walked away, giving Neji and Sasuke privacy. When they're finally alone, Neji asked," Sasuke, did you come here after I told about Yumi on the phone?"

Sasuke lied," What? No... what gives you that idea?"

Neji hardened his glare. "Sasuke, I know you very well, and I'll ask you this again. Did you come here after our recent phone call?"

Sasuke glared. "Fine, I came down here to come after you! Happy now? Neji, how could you do this to me?"

"Sasuke, I know you must really hate me right now and--"

"Hate you? How could I ever hate you? You just made me feel so angry after finding out you were with another girl behind my back!" Sasuke interrupted his speech. "Neji, what's going on? Do you even love me?"

Neji sighed. "Sasuke, I have something to tell you. I--"

"BACK AWAY YOU STUPID BIRDS! GAH!"

Neji and Sasuke turned their heads to see Naruto waving away the birds that were trying to steal his hot dog, and Yumi was watching this scene with her hands over her mouth.

Sasuke told Neji," We'll talk later."

Sasuke ran over to Naruto to help him scare off the birds. She snatched his hot dog and threw it at a farther distance away from them. She dusted her hands off after she did that.

Naruto looked down at his hands, and he said sadly," Aww man, I'm going to starve."

Sasuke mumbled," Get over it!"

She turned to Neji to notice that Yumi has hooked her arm onto his. Rage started to build inside her again, and she thought,' So, she thought she could steal my man, huh? We'll see about that! I'll get him back! Just you wait!"

Then she asked," So Yumi, are you going to the ball this Saturday with your.... umm... 'boyfriend?'"

Yumi replied," Of coarse, I love going to formal balls. I will never be so alone, now that Neji is going", sliding her finger under Neji's chin, purring as she did so.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his ear, causing him to yelp, and she said," I guess I'll be going then. See you all Saturday night."

Before she would take off, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked to find Yumi standing beside her.

Yumi asked Naruto," Naruto, may I speak with Sasuke in private? It's a female thing, you wouldn't understand."

Naruto let his ear slip from Sasuke's grasp and nodded. Yumi grab hold of Sasuke's wrist and dragged her to the lady's restroom. There, Yumi slammed Sasuke hard against the tile wall. Sasuke could see stars dancing in front of her eyes when she hit her head hard from that slam. She shook her head, and asked," What was that for?"

Yumi implied," I know your Neji's fiance and that you're angry at me for stealing your man." Then she leaned in close to her face. "But just so you know, he's mine now! If I ever see you near him, I'll freak'in kill you!"

Sasuke looked at her like she's crazy, and she claimed," For your information, he's MINE and not yours, man-stealer! I'm going to kick your ass whatever it takes to win him back!"

Yumi laughed. "Ohh I'm so scared!"

With that, she gave Sasuke a swift kick in the stomach, causing her to crash into one of the stalls. Yumi went over to Sasuke, who is getting up from the toilet, and she threatened her," You better stay away from MY man.. or else I'm going to do such horrible things to you that will make you regret ever coming here at all! Got it? Good!"

After she said that, she left the restroom in a show-offy manner. Sasuke got out of the stall and stared at the door. Then another stall door opened to reveal a girl with red hair and glasses. She came up to Sasuke, and told her," Your fiance is going to regret dating Yumi Loki."

Sasuke faced her, and she asked," What makes you say that and who are you by the way?"

The red-head replied," I'm Karin, and I already know your name, Sasuke. I know tons of things about Yumi Loki. In all my years of living next door to that freak, I learned that in her school years, she dated many guys. One of my friends dated her last year for about a few months, and then they broke up."

"How?" Sasuke asked, curiously.

Karin answered," I don't know. He never talked about it, and he showed regret after he broke up with her."

Sasuke snorted. "I doubted that Neji will ever regret that!"

"Yes he will! Believe me, I know he will." Karin assured her.

Before she left, she told Sasuke, "By the way, good luck getting your fiance back."

After she left, Sasuke thought about what Karin said about Yumi. She thought,' Will Neji ever regret cheating on me with Yumi? I hope Karin's right.'

She walked out of the restroom to notice Naruto waiting outside the door, leaning against the wall. She glanced at Naruto, and she asked him," You heard everything, didn't you?"

Naruto glanced back, and he replied," What Karin said is true. Yumi has dated many guys since she was thirteen, and dated each of them for a few months or less. The guys she dated never talked about their relationships with her, and I have no idea why. Anyway, we gotta meet up with the others before they wonder off without us!"

Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto out of the beach area. Before she walked away, she took one last glance at Neji, who is once again making out with Yumi. She felt her heart slowly breaking as she watched. Then she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and looked to see Naruto's look of concern.

He said," You'll get him back, I promise."

A/N: Next one will the ball! Uh oh, Orochimaru is now going after Sasuke! D= What will he do? Will Sasuke ever get Neji back after Yumi just threatened her? Please review, it helps me write! 


	5. Broken Hearts

Moonlight Love ch. 5

Broken heart

OoOoO

After the group had done their shopping, they decided to go to Sakura's house to discuss the plan of getting Neji and Sasuke back together. They sat around in the living room while they listened to Naruto telling them his plan.

He said," In this discussion, we're going to talk about dance. Not just any kind of dance, but we're talking slow dancing like the waltz, tango, or whatever kind."

".. And this helping me how?" Sasuke raised a brow at Naruto's statement. "I mean I'm sure I can dance pretty good."

Naruto asked," If you say so, then tell us when was it the last time you danced."

Sasuke moved her eyes back and forth in their sockets, thinking back on when she ever danced. Sure, she danced around when she was little, but she never actually been to a dance. So that means that she never danced with anyone at all. She told everyone," I'd never danced with anyone at all, okay? Go ahead, laugh at me! Laugh! See if I care!"

"Sasuke, that's okay. Hinata hadn't danced with anyone either. Heck, even I hadn't dance with a guy in like... never." Sakura stated, her voice shaking.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke, and he told her," No worries, I'll teach you."

Sasuke snorted. "You teaching me? Yeah right."

"Hey, you're looking at the greatest dancer all around. Can't you tell by my trophies?" Naruto pointed at himself as he says this. Then he held out his hand to Sasuke. "Now, are you ready?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Might as well get it over with."

When she put her hand into Naruto's, she was twirled around until her other hand landed on his well-defined chest, almost catching herself by surprise.

Naruto asked," Are you okay?"

Sasuke nodded, her cheeks showing a light pink. Naruto placed his free hand on her waist, and he instructed," Let's go with the basics. The first rule of slowdancing is that the man always takes the lead, which means that you must follow my lead. First, I'll take a step back and you take a step forward. Second, we do a sidestep to your right. Then you take a step back while I take step forward. Then we do another side step to your left. It's like making a box. Do you get it?"

Sasuke replied," I think so..."

"Let's begin."

Sasuke and Naruto began practicing their slow dance around the living room while everyone else watched. Sasuke had to mumble apologies everytime she steps on Naruto's foot. After twelve failed attempts, Sasuke is finally getting this down and felt proud of herself.

Naruto said," To mix things up, we're going to add twirls and do circles at the end."

Sasuke had on an uncomfortable look, feeling as though she were about to screw things up more than she already had. After they did the box steps, Naruto raised his hand up and spun Sasuke around until her front is facing towards him. Then they did a circle steps the same way they did with the box steps, only they are doing it in a circle.

Naruto observed. "Now you got it.... see, you're getting it..... there you go."

They finished it off with a bow at the end. Naruto told Sasuke," You did a really good job today, Sasuke. Proud of you! I'm surprised that you can get this down much quicker than all the other girls I taught."

"Like I said, people in my homeland didn't call me the Uchiha prodigy for nothing." Sasuke replied, smirking.

OoOoO

Two days later...

Tonight is the night of going to the formal ball. Sasuke had already put on the magenta colored dress that she bought two days ago, and put on her silver earrings. She decided to let her hair down since Hinata suggested that she looks pretty that way. She took out her make-up bag from the dresser and went to the mirror. She smoothed on silver eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and pink lipgloss. She checked herself in the mirror and gave a satisfied sigh before she left the room, putting on her high heels as she did so.

Naruto, who is in a black tuxedo, waited in the living room for about half an hour, wishing Sasuke to hurry up and finish getting ready. He tapped his foot impatiently on the wooden floors, thinking,' Man, what's taking her so long?'

He heard small footsteps coming down the stairs, and looked up to see Sasuke in a dress. He looked at her with surprise. The dress complimented Sasuke very nicely, and it showed off her long, pale legs. Her hair is down and gives off a blue tint in the dim light. The make-up she has on brings out her eyes. Naruto stared at her for a moment, and he complimented," Wow... Sasuke, you look.... amazing."

Sasuke brushed her fingers through her hair, and she replied," Thank you."

Naruto was captured by her appearance until he remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Naruto reached behind his neck and unhooked the necklace that had a dark green crystal dangling at the end. He held it up to Sasuke and put it around her neck. "There."

Sasuke asked, "What's this?"

Naruto grinned. "This crystalline necklace use to be Tsunade's, and she gave it to me after I told her about my dream of becoming hokage, probably hoping that this will help get me there. Now I want you to wear it for tonight; it will be your good luck charm for when you talk to Neji."

"Okay." Sasuke put her hands behind her neck, pulling out the rest of her hair so none of it will be caught in the chain.

Naruto stood next to Sasuke and offered his arm. "Ready to go, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't hesitate to hook her arm onto Naruto's, and she smiled. "I'm ready."

The two left the house before Iruka would tell them to have a good time.

OoOoO

At the ball, the group waited outside the building for Sasuke and Naruto to arrive. When they arrived, the girls were surprised by the way Sasuke looked in that formal dress.

Ino complimented Sasuke," Oh my god, you look FABULOUS!" Her gaze fell on the necklace Sasuke is wearing. "Hey, where'd you get that?"

Sasuke looked down at her necklace, and replied," Naruto wanted me to wear that for tonight, saying that it will be my 'good luck' charm."

Her statement made Naruto grin as everyone in the group stared.

Sakura said," What are we standing here for? C'mon let's have some fun!"

The girls dragged the boys into the building-- well, except for Naruto and Sasuke, who decided to enter in a proper fashion. Once the group got inside, they saw people wearing formal outfits and dancing to the loud music. The girls were giggling as they danced with the guys. Sasuke expected that this would be a formal ball, but she guessed that the hokage must be a real party animal, just by how the colorful lights were blinding her. Then she saw Neji dancing with Yumi. Naruto noticed this, and whispered in Sasuke's ear," I'll distract her."

Naruto headed over to where Neji and Yumi were, and he told Neji that he wanted to cut in. Neji had on a look of annoyance when Naruto began dancing with his girlfriend, and now he's standing alone. Sakura then gave Sasuke a push over to Neji, murmuring," Now's your chance!"

Sasuke didn't like how Sakura was pushing it, but she knows that the plan was worth it. When she finally stood at least two feet from Neji, he turned to her and his milky eyes went wide in shock.

"Hi Neji." Sasuke flashed him a sexy smirk. "How do I look?'

He commented," Sasuke... you look.... wow...! Sasuke, what happened to you?"

Sasuke answered," Let's just say that with the help of friends, you can change the way you are", putting her hands on Neji's shoulders when a slow song came on.

Neji blinked twice at that and placed his hands on Sasuke's slender waist, and they started dancing. As the slow song kept playing, Neji couldn't help but notice how Sasuke has changed since their last encounter. Sasuke had her head resting on Neji's shoulder, her eyes half-lidded as she enjoyed the warmth radiating off his body.

Neji told her," You seem so different... like you changed as well as the flowers in your mother's garden."

"Hn", was all Sasuke could reply.

"Something is so different about you. I can't put my finger on it, but something tells me that you are still the same girl I met when we were in the academy."

Sasuke felt mesmerized by those words that came out of his mouth.

Neji frowned, remembering what he was about to tell Sasuke the other day on the beach before Naruto got attacked by birds. He sighed heavily at that thought.

Sasuke asked," Is something wrong?"

Neji replied," I was going to tell you something the other day, but I'd never got to chance to because Naruto got attacked by birds. Now, it's my chance."

Neji let go of Sasuke's waist as well as Sasuke, who dropped her hands from his shoulders.

He confessed," Sasuke, I really hate to say this, but I might as well get this over with." Then he stared right into those dark pools. "The reason why I called off the wedding because I went out with Yumi. I know you're angry at me, but I'll tell you why I went out with Yumi. After I finished my mission, Yumi came up to me and asked me if I wanted to go have coffee with her, and I told her yes. So we went to the cafe, just talking and having a few laughs. Then about a week later, Yumi and I started to become closer, slowly becoming more than just friends. We even started making out after our first date, and that's when we started going out."

"What are you trying to say, Neji?" Sasuke felt anger slowly rising.

Neji took a deep breath, and told her," I'm saying that I don't love you anymore." Then Sasuke looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked down at the floor, her hands curling into fists. She slipped the ring off her finger and placed it in Neji's palm.

She said," Here, you can have your stupid ring back! Now you can give that to Yumi and marry her... or whatever...."

With that, she walked away, leaving Neji to glance at her with sadness and sorrow.

The group is hanging out at a table near the food table, just chatting until they saw a hunched Naruto walking towards them.

Sakura noticed him, and asked," So, how did it go?"

Naruto groaned. "Things are going great... until Yumi kicked me in the groin."

Kiba laughed at this. "Ouch, that must've really hurt, Man!"

"Duh! Of course this hurts! For a pretty girl who we used to make fun of, she had a powerful kick!"

Shikamaru said," Yeah well... this what you're going to get for flirting with someone else's girl."

"I was not purposely flirting with her. I did this to distract her so that Sasuke could have a chance to make Neji come crawling back to her", Naruto debated. "I'm betting that they're probably back together by now!"

The group turned their heads to see Sasuke stroming by them, her eyes glassy from tears.

"Is that Sasuke?" Sakura questioned, standing up from her chair along with Ino.

Shikamaru implied, "This doesn't look good. Do you think she's alright?"

"There's only one way to find out, I'll go talk to her." Naruto acknowledged everyone as he walked away from their table.

Outside on the second floor of the building, Sasuke was standing at the large balcony, trying to hold back tears that are building up in her eyes. She thought,' What am I crying for? Uchihas don't cry!'

"Sasuke, are you okay?" A voice, which happens to be Naruto's, asked.

Sasuke turned around and glanced up at Naruto's concerned face.

Naruto asked again," What's wrong? Did something happened back there?"

Sasuke lied," It's nothing... just go inside and dance... like everyone else.."

Naruto could tell by her expression that she's lying, and he noticed that she's very upset by the tears that are threatening to fall. He urged," What's wrong? C'mon, talk to me."

Sasuke blinked away her tears, and she stated," Neji... broke..... up.. with me....."

Naruto blinked twice at her stumbled statement, and he told her," My god... I'm sorry to hear that. Why did he break up with you?"

Sasuke allowed her tears run down her cheeks and she wiped the tears from her eyes, smudging some of her make-up. "He told me that he doesn't love me anymore."

Naruto felt angered and disgusted by Neji. He thought,' Why that jerk..!?!'

He went over to Sasuke and pulled her into an embrace, allowing her to sob onto his shoulder. He started rubbing her back as he says this. "That's right, let it out. Let out all your feelings. Everything's going to be alright..... shhh..."

When Sasuke finished crying her eyes out, she sniffed and wiped away her tears. Naruto pulled out his orange hankerchief from his jacket pocket and handed it the Sasuke, who then blowed her nose into it and wiped away the rest of her tears. She handed it back to Naruto, who told her to keep it and took hold of her hand.

He asked," Are you ready to go back inside?"

Sasuke nodded and allowed the blond to lead her back inside the building. On the dance floor, Naruto pulled Sasuke close to him and placed his hands on her waist. Sasuke wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his black jacket, still feeling depressed about the break-up. Naruto glanced over at Neji, who was just twirling Yumi around. She giggled as he continued to spin her around.

Naruto put on a look of disgust, thinking,' How could he dump Sasuke like that after all she's been through? She doesn't deserve this, nobody does!'

Naruto tilted his head a little so that it's against Sasuke's. He glanced over at his group to see that they're showing looks of concern, and he mouthed to them,' She'll be alright.' They nodded in response, still worried about Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke then started rocking back and forth as another slow song came on. Naruto decided this would be the perfect time to comfort her.

He whispered," If this makes you feel any better, Sasuke, I say Neji's an idiot for dumping you like that. It's never your fault, it's Neji's. He's the one who cheated on you, so don't be so down on yourself. You're strong and I know you handle it. I know you can!"

Sasuke didn't say anything, but just replied with a 'hn.'

Naruto told her," Don't take this the wrong way, but I think you'd be better off without him. Like what Iruka said, there are plenty of fish in the sea. After we finished this dance, we go for a walk. What do you say?"

Sasuke raised her head to look at him, and she replied," That sounds nice."

After the song ended, they told their friends that they're going to take a walk and left the building. Naruto and Sasuke wondered aimlessly along the sidewalks, enjoying the feeling of the night's cool breeze. Naruto had his hands in his jacket pockets, gazing at Sasuke, who is facing straight forward. He stopped for a moment, and he said," Let's stop by at a beach."

Sasuke stopped a few feet away from him and just stared at him. While they were down at the beach, Sasuke slipped off her heels before she took a step on the sand. She listened to the waves of the ocean crashing on the shores as she takes slow steps along the beach with Naruto walking beside her. Naruto couldn't help but notice how the moonlight seems to be reflecting off her skin, giving it a soft glow.

He thought,' How could Neji be so stupid enough to dump a pretty girl like Sasuke? She's be a much better wife than Yumi will ever be! Heck, she even looks more beautiful than Yumi. Wait-- did I just say that Sasuke is beautiful?'

He said," Nice night, huh Sasuke? I hear there's a full moon tonight."

"Hn." Sasuke replied, showing him her usual poker face.

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat as he thought of what to say next. He gulped. "So, do wanna like... relax here for a little bit? The night sky is suppose to be clear tonight; it'll be a good time for star-gazing. So what do you say we can lie down and gaze up at the stars, eh? Hehe..."

Sasuke looked at him with a mix uneasiness and concern. She thought,' Is he alright?'

They lied down on the sand and looked up at the stars in the sky. Sasuke felt her depression washing away when she gazed up at those sparkling jewels in the sky. She commented," Wow... I'd never thought that the sky would be so... beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?" Sasuke turned her head a little towards him.

Naruto snapped himself away from his thoughts. "Nothing."

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, do you ever get the feeling that when you're in love with someone, the next the other person just breaks your heart?"

Naruto simply answered," I never been in love with anyone until now."

"Oh, then who is it?" Sasuke asked, sitting up.

Naruto chuckled in response. "Like I'm going to tell you. You can't even keep a secret for more than an hour!"

Sasuke crawled to him and gazed down at him, saying," Come on, you can tell me. I won't tell and besides, I'm not like gossip girl you see on TV."

"No."

"Tell me! Who is she?" Sasuke whined at him, and Naruto just laughed at her antics. "What?"

Naruto sat up, and he said," I think it's just so hilarious to see you care so much about my business more than yourself", laughing.

Sasuke looked indignant after he said that, and pushed him back, saying," Well excuse me for being so 'nosey.' I'm just curious for crying out loud! You could just at least describe what she's like or whatever! Geez Naruto, you are such a dobe!"

"Hey, there's no need to be angry! I'm just playing with you!" Naruto responded, settling down his laughter. "Alright, I'll tell you what she's really like. She has dark hair, ivory skin that reminds you of silk, and those dark colored eyes that will make you become lost in them. As for her personality, she's competitive, intelligent, confident, and pretty stubborn. But she smiles and laughs when something funny happens to me."

Sasuke 'hmmed' as he says this. Naruto sighed in content. "I'll always love that girl. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met, even though she lives far away. Plus, she's even better than Yumi."

Sasuke absorbed all this information in her head after he described what his crush is like. She thought,' Why does everything he said about this girl always sounds so familiar to me. Have I met her before? Whoever she is, she must really captured the heart of the dobe.'

Withou thinking, she asked," Is she taller than me?"

Naruto shrugged. "Ahn, she's about your height?"

"Is she better looking than me?"

Naruto smirked. "Since when did you all concerned about what my crush looks like? Are you still curious like you said... or are you just jealous because you love me?"

Sasuke put on a resentful look, saying," What? I'm not jealous AND I don't feel that way about you! You're my best friend, that's all! I just want to know who she is before I 'completely' lose my mind."

Naruto chuckled at her response.

OoOoOo

When Naruto and Sasuke entered the house, they were greeted by Iruka, who just finished doing dishes. He ripped off his rubber gloves, and asked," So, how was the dance? Did you have a good time?"

"The dance was okay, the music was loud and people were dancing like no tomorrow. But then tonight just got worst; Sasuke just got dumped by Neji." Naruto replied, gesturing to Sasuke, who looked down at the floor.

Iruke showed a look of sorrow, and went up to Sasuke, placing his hand on her shoulder. He told her," I'm sorry to hear that. Don't dwell on it, these things happen everyday. Don't worry, I'm sure you can find someone who will greet you with open arms. Believe me, there are plenty fish in the sea."

"I'll be up in the bathroom." Sasuke murmured. With that, she retreated up the stairs towards the bathroom.

As soon as the guys heard the slam of the bathroom door, Naruto gazed down at his feet, his expression showing sorrow and uneasiness. Iruka noticed this, and he asked," Is something wrong, Naruto? You seem down."

Naruto looked up at his guardian, and he answered," Nothing. I was just thinking about a certain someone who's very special to me."

Iruka knew what he was talking about and smiled. Naruto went up the stair to his bedroom, and slid down on his door, continuing to think about his crush. Sasuke did the same thing in the bathroom, and she couldn't help but feel curious about the girl who Naruto's crushing on.

She wondered,' Why the heck am I feeling so concerned about Naruto's business? So what he has a crush? Big deal! It's not like I cared or anything. But why do I get the feeling that everything he said just sounds so familiar.. like he's comparing her to me?'

A/N: Is it good? Bad? Somewhere between? Curse you, grammar! So yeah, Neji broke up with Sasuke! ): Poor Sasu! Ahh... Naruto seems to having a crush on someone and Sasuke is too clueless to know. Can you guess who? 


	6. Party Time

Moonlight Love ch. 6

Party Time!!!

OoOo

Two weeks later...

Naruto and Sasuke decided to talk a morning walk in the park, wanting to get some fresh air. Naruto was hoping that by taking long walks, it will help the raven get over her depression about what happened at the dance. Sasuke had her hands in her pockets, looking down at the ground as she takes each step. Naruto tried to think of ways to make Sasuke laugh or at least smile. When they came across a bridge, Naruto walked on top of the railing and jumped down in front of Sasuke at the center.

He grinned. "Know what will make you really laugh?"

Sasuke scowled. "No. What?"

"Sasuke, I just wanted to cheer you up. Come on, I want to see you smile! I haven't seen it in awhile since that jerk bought you down! Please, don't be sad!" Naruto begged, placing his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. He snapped his fingers when he thought of something. "I know, picture Kakashi-sensei with a mohawk!"

Sasuke put on a look that says,' What the heck?' Naruto shook his head, saying," No, that's too disturbing! How about.... Tsunade-- god, that's even worse! I--"

Sasuke sadly stated, "Naruto, I know you're trying to cheer me up, but I don't think I'm in the mood for that right now."

Naruto sat down on the railing, sighing in disappointment. He waved his arms in frustration, asking Sasuke," Man, what can I do to make you laugh around here? I tried everything, but nothing seems to work! Tell me, Sasuke, what must I-- WHOA!"

The blond didn't notice how far back he was leaning on the ledge, and he fell backwards into the pond bellow him, creating a big splash. Naruto shook to water out of his hair after he landed, and groaned at how wet his clothes are. Sasuke, who watched this scene, went over to the railing, watching Naruto struggle to get out of the pond. He tried to stand up, but he kept falling. Sasuke couldn't help but snicker at his actions. Soon it turned into laughter. Naruto looked up to find the raven laughing at his failed attempts.

He smiled up at her, and he commented," Aww, look you're laughing! See, you're laughing!"

Sasuke laughed. "It's horrible... it really is..."

"No, I think it's cute! You have the cutest laugh ever, Sasuke! Much cuter than Yumi's!" Naruto tried to stand up, only to fall on his butt.

Sasuke laughed harder at this, and she offered, "Here, let me help you!"

She went to the edge of the pond, and grabbed hold of the blond's hand, pulling him out of the pond. She told him," Naruto, you're a dobe. How could you fall in like that?"

"Hey, I didn't notice that until I fell in!" Naruto replied, shaking the water off himself. "But at least I made you laugh."

"Shut up." Sasuke walked away with Naruto following.

"It's true, you did laugh and it's cute too", Naruto called as he catches up to her.

OoOoO

In the late afternoon, the gang were once again at their usual hangout, the pizza place. They were talking and laughing as usual, except for Sasuke, who is still depressed about the break-up. She stared outside the window as she takes a sip of her ice cold lemonade, sighing inwardly. Naruto took notice of this and slid in a chair next to her.

He said," Awww, are you still feeling down, Sasuke?"

Sasuke moved her eyes towards Naruto, and simply answered, "Yeah."

"I know something that will cheer you up!" Naruto waggled his eyebrows, and glanced at his pink-haired friend. "Sakura, would you care to explain."

Sakura nodded. "With pleasure." She went over to Sasuke. "The girls and I were thinking that tonight we should have a sleepover, and we want you there!"

A bored Sasuke asked," Seriously?"

Ino said dreamily, "Oh, come on, Sasuke! It'll be fun! We're going to play Truth-or-Dare, style each other's hair, and Oh, talk about boys!"

Shikamaru almost gagged at her words, mumbling," Oh brother...."

Naruto announced to the group," To start things off, we'll head to the beach and have the best fun there is!"

"That sounds like a great idea! I always wanted to work on my tan." Ino added. "You know how much I love to look fabulous!"

Kiba cheered. "Whatever, I'm in!" Akamaru peeked out in his hood barked, and Kiba looked at his dog. "You too, boy? Alright!"

Naruto informed the gang," We'll be leaving at three o'clock! Be there!"

OoOoO

At Naruto's house, Sasuke and Naruto went to pack the things they needed for the beach. Naruto waited outside the bathroom door, waiting for the raven to finish getting ready. He's wearing a black tanktop and orange swim trunks with red foxes on them. Naruto knocked on the door a few times, asking the raven," Hey Sasuke, are almost ready?"

"Give me a minute, will you?" Sasuke answered from the other side.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you have 30 seconds."

He waited impatiently until he heard the door creak open.

"How do I look?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at her, and his face turned beet red at what he just saw. Sasuke is wearing a dark blue bikini with Uchiha symbols on it and a blue wrap skirt that is see through. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but nothing seems to come out. He already thought of what to say to her, but he was to captured by her appearance to say anything so he just babbled.

Sasuke had a small smile on her face as she walked by him, her arm accidently brushing against his.

Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine, and he thought,' Dang... she looks HOT!'

"Naruto, are you ready?"

Naruto shook his head to rid away the thoughts and looked to find Sasuke standing there, with her beach bag slunged over her shoulder.

"Well?"

Naruto grinned. "Oh yeah, let's go!"

The two left the house, giving Iruka a good bye and letting him know that they're going to be home late tonight.

OoOoO

When the gang arrived at the beach, they took a long walk along the beach until they found their spot. They laid out all their things; towels, beach toys, sunblock, and a beach umbrella. Naruto stripped off his shirt, and cheered," BEACH PARTY!"

Naruto rushed towards the water and jumped in it. Kiba took out his frisbee and threw it in the air, watching his dog chase after it. Shikamaru decided to just lie down on the sand, watching the clouds go by. Sasuke relaxed under the beach umbrella with her girlfriends and Gaara. Ino offered," Need any sunblock, Sasuke?"

"Sure." Sasuke answered, holding out her hand and Ino squirted some in her palm.

"Me too!" Sakura indicated, holding out both of her hands along with Hinata, who is starting to get a sunburn. Ino had squeezed a big amount of sunblock onto each palm and squirted some for herself. After she rubbed sunblock on herself, she held the bottle out to Shikamaru and offered to him," Hey Shika, need any sunblock? It will protect you from the sun."

Shikamaru snorted. "I don't need any, Ino. Besides, it's not like I'm going to do anything troublesome!"

Ino gave him an annoyed look and turned to Gaara. "Want some, Gaara?"

Gaara nodded. "Sure, I could use some sun protection."

Ino smiled and handed him the bottle, and Gaara smoothed some on himself. Sasuke watched as Kiba and Naruto try to jump the waves as each wave comes rushing towards them. When Naruto turned around, she noticed strange markings on his stomach.

She thought,' Is it either a tattoo or a seal? No, that can't be! Maybe it's just a LARGE tattoo!'

Sasuke continued to stare at him until he came out of the water. She quickly turned her head away when he set his gaze upon her. Naruto grinned at her, bringing out his whisker-marks on his cheeks. He walked up to her and took a seat in front of her.

He greeted," Hey Sasuke, how'd you like the beach so far?"

Sasuke gazed up at him, and replied," It's... delightful!" Then she looked over his shoulder to see a white dog heading towards Naruto. "Naruto, by the way..."

"What?"

"There's a dog behind you."

Naruto turned to see Akamaru running towards him, and the dog jumped on top of the blond, licking his face.

Naruto laughed. "Akamaru... stop, hahaha... okay you can stop now. Look... there's Sasuke... go after her.... yeah that's right..."

Akamaru got off Naruto and jumped on Sasuke, licking at her face. The group laughed as they watched Akamaru give sloppery kisses on the raven's face. Sasuke let out a small giggle as she felt the wet tongue lick at her face, and the white dog soon went back to his master. Kiba picked up the dog, and he said to Sasuke," Awww he likes you."

Sasuke wiped her the slop off her face with the back of her hand, putting on a disgusted look on her face as she listened to her friends laugh.

An hour later....

Kiba and Akamaru were digging up holes in the sand, hoping to find treasure, which Ino and Sakura find ridiculous. Ino, Hinata, and Sakura were burying Gaara's body with sand except for his head, and he doesn't seem to mind that. Shikamaru is now getting a sunburn, and Ino thought of it as punishment for not wearing sunblock. Naruto was taking a long nap on the sand while Sasuke was on her stomach, feeling the sunrays burning at her back.

Suddenly, an idea popped in Ino's head. Ino placed on a devilish grin and leaned towards Sakura's ear, whispering," I have an idea for a prank. Get everyone except Sasuke and Naruto."

Sakura nodded and went to go get her friends. Sasuke heard the sound of feet leaving the spot, and she looked up to find everyone, except her and Naruto, gathering around in a circle, whispering. She thought,' What are they up to?'

She stared at the group until she saw Ino and Sakura walking towards her. Out of nowhere, Sakura yelled," HOLD HER DOWN!"

"Wha--" Sasuke was about to ask what they're up to when Ino and Sakura tackled her down. She could feel their fingernails digging into her skin. She knew what they are after; her bikini bra. This turned into a wrestling match until Ino finally untied the strings and pulled it off. She got off of Sasuke and ran off, waving it up in the air. Sakura did the same and followed the blondie.

She looked over her shoulder, and called to Sasuke," Sorry Sasuke, but we're going to need this!"

Sasuke quickly wrapped her towel around her exposed breasts before anyone would see it, and took off after her friends. She went to her friends to see that Sakura is placing her bikini bra on Naruto, who is still sleeping. Shikamaru has already got the camera ready for when Naruto wakes up. Sasuke stood by Hinata, and she asked her," What exactly is going on?"

Hinata explained," We're just going to pull a prank on Naruto. Ino thought this would be funny if we put somebody's bikini bra on him. I know it sounds mean but I certainly can't wait to see the look on his face when he wakes up."

"By somebody's... you mean mine?!?" Sasuke glared.

Hinata looked at her and placed her hand over her mouth in surprise, saying," That was yours? Sorry, I didn't think that Ino and Sakura would take yours!"

"Whoa, Sasuke doesn't have a top on?" Kiba asked, walking up to them. "What happened? Did it got washed away by the sea?"

Sasuke pointed at Naruto, and Kiba gaped at that sight. Kiba snickered. "Oh my god... this is just.... so funny. Hmmm... I wonder."

He was about to lean forward, but he quickly backed away when Sasuke's glare hardened.

Hinata giggled. "I wouldn't do it if I were you! You don't want to see Sasuke when she's REALLY mad, and from what I know, she's not afraid to pound you!"

"I'll... keep.. that in mind." Kiba uttered as he slowly backed away.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto fluttered his eyes open when he heard the sound of the camera flashing. He sat up to see his friends except Sasuke snickering at him.

He had a puzzled look on his face, and he asked," What's so funny, guys?"

Sakura tried to conceal her snickering. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Naruto, who is still confused, looked down to find a bikini bra on his upper torso, and he uttered, "What the...?"

His friends laughed harder at his reaction as he stood up from where he sat. Naruto reached behind his back, trying to untie the strings and he's struggling. He assumed," Can someone give me a hand me here?"

Sakura came up to him and untied it for him, and she stated," There, now you can take it off."

When Naruto took it off, he noticed that he got sunburned and that the bikini bra left bra prints on his chest. He looked up at everyone, screaming," WHAT THE HELL?"

The group laughed even harder at his bigger reaction than they did earlier. Shikamaru snapped a picture of him while Kiba was rolling around around on the ground, clutching his achey ribs as he continued laughing.

Naruto put on an angry expression, and he demanded, "Alright, who did this?"

Sakura could feel her face turning as he says this, and Naruto noticed this. He walked up to Sakura, and he asked her," Did you do this?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it was me!"

Naruto held up the bikini bra. "Then do you know who this belongs to?"

Sakura then placed her hand over her mouth, trying to conceal her laughter. Naruto looked down at the bikini bra, and his eyes went wide when he recognizes it. He glanced over at Sasuke, who is blushing beet red and still wearing her towel around her breats. Naruto started to walk towards her, his body shaking as he takes each step. By the time he's about two feet in front of Sasuke, he started to sweat and raised a shakey hand, holding out the bikini bra.

He handed Sasuke her bikini top, saying," Here's y-your... th-thing... back.."

Sasuke snatched it out of his hand, and she replied,".... Thanks..."

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other until they heard Shikamaru call to them," Hey lovebirds, smile!"

The two blushed in deep crimson when they turned, only to see the camera flash, blinding them. Sasuke turned her back towards them, saying, "I'll be in the restroom."

With that, she took off to a nearby restroom, leaving Naruto to glance at her. Naruto turned towards the group and went to go grab his tanktop. He put it over his head and pulled it down, saying," Okay guys, you got me! Jokes over!"

Kiba came up to Naruto, and he said," Man, did you see that look on your face? It was priceless! So, have you decided to tell your crush that you have feelings for her?"

"What?" Naruto turned his head towards Kiba, who grinned.

Kiba repeated," Have you told your crush about your feelings for her?"

Naruto replied," Actually, no I haven't." he sighed. "Man, confessing your feelings to someone you love is just as difficult as asking a girl out on a date!"

Kiba placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, and he assured him," Ahh you'll be just fine! Besides, it's no rush.... really. You got plenty of time to think this over. Believe me, I'm in the same situation as you, Naruto!" Kiba wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder, holding his hand up to the sky. "There, I can see it! You and your crush... standing together, holding hand.... walking down the isle at a wedding... and then a kiss will represent that you two will stay together forever. The crowd will cheer,' That's what I'm talking about!' See Naruto, just imagine what your life will be like spending it with your most loved one."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, imagining what his marriage life will be like and he smiled. "I could imagine us having a couple kids; a boy and a girl. We will be living happily ever after with just peace and happiness. No violence."

"There you go." Kiba smiled back. "You know, I'm imagining the same thing, only I was thinking having three kids instead of two. We'll wait and see."

Naruto asked," But how will I know when the time for me to confess? What if I'm not ready?"

Kiba shook his head, and he answered," Naruto, you worry way too much. That's up to you to decide when the time is right. When the time comes, you'll know that you're ready."

"Thanks, Kiba. That really helps!"

"Hey, no problem. Anytime, man!"

"Hey guys", a voice called. Naruto and Kiba looked to see Sasuke fully dressed and wearing her towel around her neck. Kiba took this as his qeu to leave the two alone. Before he left, he whispered to Naruto," Good Luck."

After Kiba left, the two were all alone, glancing at each other. Naruto scratched the back of his head, saying," Sasuke, I need to talk to you about something."

Sasuke nodded. "Okay, so what's up?"

Naruto uttered," Well you see.. I've been wanting to tell you.... I'm not sure how to say this but I think I--"

Naruto got interrupted when Sakura jumped at him, saying," Alright, are you ready for a ladies night, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave her a blank stare when she asked her that, and walked away with Sakura following her behind. Naruto sighed in disappointment, catching up with the girls.

At sundown, the group was gathered around at a campfire, roasting marshmallows. Gaara and Shikamaru had gathered firewood while they were walking on the beach. Sadly, no one knows how to start a fire. But luckily, Sasuke was generous enough to use her fire release techniques to start it for them. Kiba bought two bags of marshmallows for everyone, and gave each of his friends a long fork. While they were busy roasting their sweet treats, Kiba was telling them what he heard on the news.

Kiba said," Hey guys, I hear that big foot is out on the loose and it is found near the dumpters at fast-food places."

"Kiba, that's a hoax! Everybody always make up jokes about big foot." Sakura debated. "Remember when somebody said that they thought they saw a mermaid and it turns out that it was just an aquatic seal? You remember that, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I think this whole big foot thing is for real this time! I think we should check out the dumpsters tonight!" Kiba foretold.

Naruto joked. "Wouldn't that be your mom back there?"

"What about my mom?" Kiba looked at him with confusion.

"Don't you think it's possible that someone mistaken your mom for big foot?"

"Hey, that's not funny! Sure, she patrols around town every night, but there's no freak'n way that's true!" Kiba defended. "Besides, if they did mistake her for big foot, then she would beat the shit out of every newsreporter out there!"

"Kiba, first of all, I see your mom with bushy hair and a fur coat, so that could be possible." Naruto teased.

"What she wears has nothing to do with it! Sure she may be scary, but she doesn't hang out at the dumpsters!" Kiba indicated, raising his voice a bit.

"Wasn't she the reason why your dad somehow left?"

Kiba revealed," Well yeah, but I was only a baby when my dad left. I know because my sister told me, so she probably remembers him."

Sakura asked," Does she have any idea how your mom scared your dad away?"

Kiba simply answered," I have no idea!"

The group laughed at his last statement. Everyone except Sasuke started to eat their roasted marshmallows. Sakura asked the raven," Aren't you going to eat, Sasuke? Those marshmallows are very good, and they're calling to you."

Sasuke shook her head, and she replied," I don't like sweets."

Everyone looked at her like she's crazy. Shikamaru stated," Are you serious? You don't like sweets? Everybody loves sweets!"

"Yeah, sweets are like heaven!" Ino stated, eating her marshmallow. "Have you ever tried anything sweet at all?"

Sasuke shook her head, and she snapped," I just don't like sweets, okay?"

Everyone just stared at her after she said that. Then Naruto thought of something, and felt an evil grin come across his face. He grabbed a marshmallow out of the bag, and he asked," So you haven't tried anything sweet, huh?"

Sasuke watched his movements as he got up from his spot, and she got up as well. She knew what he's attempting to do, so she ran off with Naruto chasing after her. Her friends laughed as they watched Naruto chase after Sasuke, hoping that the blond will catch her and he did. Naruto held the raven close to himself. When she opened her mouth to speak, Naruto took this as an opportunity to shove that sweet marshmallow in her mouth. Sasuke had a grossed out look on her face after he did that. She tried to move his hand away from her face, but he held it there.

Naruto commanded," I will release my hand if you swallow it down. Now chew it up and swallow!"

Sasuke chewed up that sweet treat, still feeling disgusted and swallowed it. Naruto then remove his hand from her face, and he asked," So how do you like sweets now?"

Sasuke answered with a gagging noise, and she replied," I rather drink salt water right now rather than eating a tiny load of sugar!"

Everyone then started laughing while Sasuke took out her water bottle and rinse her mouth to rid away the sugary taste.

A/N: well that was long. Anyway, I imagine that you guys would enjoy the humor in this. Yes? Maybe? No? The next chapter, the sleepover will take place. There, some secrets will be revealed. 


	7. sleepovers and secrets

Moonlight Love ch. 7

Sleepover

OoOoOoO

Sasuke packed her pajamas and a set of fresh clothes into her backpack along with her toilet tees. She pulled at the zipper, closing it up with a loud 'ZIP', and glanced over at the clock to see that it's 6:30pm. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and she took it out to see that she recieved a text message from Sakura.

She read the message: "Hey Sasu, R U ready to party? Btw, where R U?"

Sasuke pressed the buttons on her phone, typing out her reply, saying, "I'm on my way."

In about three seconds, another reply popped up and it says: "See ya there."

Sasuke placed her phone back into her pocket, and walked out of the room. She went down the stairs to meet up with Naruto, who also has his stuff. She said," Alright, I'm ready! Let's go, shall we?"

Naruto nodded, and followed her out of the house.

OoOoOo

Naruto and Sasuke walked on the streets, looking out for cars or any passerbys. Plus, they have to look out for Orochimaru, who almost attempted to attack Sasuke a couple weeks ago. Ever since that incident, Naruto has been starting to become very protective of her, and he has been escorting her to many places. No matter how many times Sasuke claims that she can take care of herself, Naruto is never going to give up on his promise to always protect her.

When they finally arrived at Sakura's house, Naruto glanced at the raven and scratched at the back of his head. He said," Well, I guess this is where we depart."

"I'll say." Sasuke replied, boredly. "I hope you have fun at Kiba's party, Dobe."

"Yeah, I hope you have fun too at Sakura's place." Naruto gave her a salute wave. "Sakura and I thought you deserve to have some girl time with your lil girlfriends."

"I guess..." Sasuke agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya." With that, Naruto took off towards Kiba's house while Sasuke just walked up to the front door of the pinkette's house. She raised her fist and gave the door a gentle knock, only to be greeted by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her shoulders, with a familiar greeting her," Sasuke, glad to see you're here. Come on in."

Sakura stepped aside for Sasuke to come in and closed the door behind her. She guided the raven up to her room, where everything is all pink. The walls were painted a light pink with scrolls and pictures hanging on the wall. There's a pink bed, a beige colored dresser, a black framed mirror, and a wooden desk with a computer sitting upon it. There, Ino and Hinata were just laying out their sleeping bags and hair accessories. They looked up when they heard Sasuke and Sakura entering the room.

Ino greeted," Hey Sasuke, glad to see that you made it!"

"Glad to be here!" Sasuke responded dryly. "I'm betting that you all thought I deserve to have girl time."

"You betcha!" Ino smiled, clapping her hands together. "Now, who wants to be my first customer?"

The girl's began styling each other's hair in a line. Sasuke is in the front, looking in the mirror while Ino was brushing her hair. Hinata is doing Ino's while Sakura is doing hers.

Ino commented," Sasuke, you have soft, beautiful hair! I wish I have hair like that!"

"Thanks." Sasuke replied calmly. Even though it's been two weeks, she starting to get use Sakura and Ino giving her compliments on her looks.

"...And done, now you can look at yourself in the mirror."

Sasuke looked at herself in the mirror to see what Ino had done to her hair. She could tell that Ino has cut off two inches off her hair, and she felt grateful that she got rid of the split ends. She ran her fingers through her hair, impressed by Ino's hairstyling skills.

She told Ino," Thanks for cuttting off those splits ends, Ino! They have been very hard to brush out, no matter how many times I brushed my hair. I gotta say, I'm impressed."

"Thank you!" Ino replied, smiling. Then she felt her hair get yanked by Hinata. "OWW-- not so hard!"

"Sorry." Hinata apologized, brushing the blondie's hair.

When the girls are finished playing hair salon, they decided to do something else. They gathered around in a circle, and Ino said," We should just talk for a little bit and then play Truth-or-Dare. Does that sound good?"

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

Ino asked," Alright, what was your most embarrassing moment?"

Sakura answered to her question," My most embarrassing moment is when I accidently sat on a chocolate bar and walked around with that stain like I just had diarrhea. I was so embarrassed that I have to go buy a new pair of pants, trying to ignore people laughing. What was yours, Hinata?"

"Mine was when I a-accidently sp-spilled ketchup on K-Kiba's pants during l-lunch last year." Hinata felt herself blush as she says this. "I was so embarrassed that I-I r-ran out of the ca-cafeteria to the re-restroom, cry-crying my eyes out. You and Ino had to c-come in and c-comfort me."

"Don't feel bad, accidents happen." Ino assured her. "Remember when I accidently crashed into Shino during the talent show last year?"

Hinata nodded.

"I was so freaked out by him that I have to run off the stage. Then I crashed into Shikamaru, and our faces were about an inch close. That was awkward."

Sakura leaned in towards Sasuke's ear and whispered," She may be embarrassed on the outside, but deep down, she's enjoying it."

"Hey, I heard that!" Ino yelled.

Sakura told her," It's true, you do like Shikamaru! You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Ino blushed after she said that, moving her eyes back and forth in it's sockets. She sighed," Okay, I'll admit it... I like Shikamaru... more than a friend. He may be a lazy-bum, but he's so cute!"

Sakura nodded, and turned to Sasuke. "Okay, moving on. What was your most embarrassing moment, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced at all of the girls, and she explained," Well, my most embarrassing moment is when my brother accidently walked in on me and Neji. Back when Neji and I were together, we usually go to my house since the servants at Neji's mansion were always spying on us. Then one day, Neji and I were making out in my bedroom and we heard my door being opened. We stopped what we're doing to see my brother standing at the doorway with an emotionless expression on his face. He stared at us for about two minutes and then walked out like nothing happened. So yeah, that was my most embarrassing moment."

"Wow, that's even more embarrassing than Ino's." Sakura commented.

"I too would be embarrassed if my brother walked in on me and my boyfriend, which I don't have one and that's sad." Ino pouted her lip.

Sakura said," Okay, enough with the whole my-brother-walked-in-on-me story. Let's play truth or dare."

"Oh, I'll start!" Ino jumped. "Hmm let's see..... Hinata, truth or dare?"

Hinata simply answered," D-dare."

"I dare you to chug down a whole glass of pickle juice!" Ino smirked.

Hinata sighed as she went to the kitchen and came back with a glass full of pickle juice. She placed the glass close to her lips and chug down the entire glass. After she finished chugging it down, she had a nauseous feeling in her stomach. Sakura said," Okay, your turn, Hinata."

Hinata felt the nauseous feeling go away and she asked, "Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sakura answered.

"I dare you to prank call Jiraiya!" Hinata dared the pinkette. Sakura had on a "are you serious" look, and grabbed the phone. She pressed the buttons to dial the number and held it up to hear until she heard an old man's voice saying," Hello?"

Sakura cleared her throat and she said, "Hi, this is the Fruitbowl Co. and we call to inform you that we got your order of mustard", in a southern accent.

"What? I didn't order any mustard! I don't even like mustard!" Jiraiya complained from the other end.

Sakura asked again, "What time do you want us to drop off your 20,000 boxes of mustard?"

"20,000?!? Okay, who's in charge of this? Hello? Are you still there?"

Sakura held up the phone to the girls, and they giggled as they continued to listen to Jiraiya complain how angry he is about the order and how much he hated mustard.

They heard him say," You know what? When I find out who's in charge, I'll beat the crap out of this person for claiming that I ordered 20,000 boxes of mustard..... good night..."

After he hung up, the girls bursted out laughing at that awkward conversation from earlier. Sakura slowly stopped laughing, and she commented," Man, Naruto is going to be so pissed at me for this!"

"Why would he be pissed at you, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, her hand barely touching her achey side.

"That's because Jiraiya is Naruto's godfather. He's going to be so pissed that he's going to have to clear everything up, so that Jiraiya doesn't have to call a lawyer like last time." Sakura explained. "Anyway, truth or dare, Sasuke?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, deciding whether to go go with truth or dare. Remembering all the worst dares Hinata and Sakura went through, she decided to go with the first option; the truth. She said," I'll go with truth."

"Do you like Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke felt her stomach jump at her question. "What?"

"Do you like Naruto?"

Sasuke felt her heartbeat quickened as she says this. "Hello, he's my best friend. Why else do I like him?"

Ino joined in. "She meant do you 'like' him?"

"Yeah, do you like him more than a friend?" Sakura put on a wicked smile.

Sasuke tried to calm herself, thinking whether she does or not. Everytime she's near the blond, she could feel her heart beat faster than normal and she could've swore she stuttered at some words in her sentences. Ever since Neji broke up with her, Sasuke couldn't get Naruto off her mind. She was suppose to be thinking about Neji but Naruto just somehow appeared in her mind. Just thinking about it made her want to go hug him, even though it's not Uchiha-like.

She shook those thoughts away, thinking,' There's no way that I could have feelings for the dobe. No freak'in way!' She put on a dreamy look. 'Although he is kinda cute-- No no stop it! Uchihas don't have feelings! Yeah that's right, we Uchiha's don't!'

Sasuke told the girls," I don't feel that way about Naruto!"

Sakura smirked. "Are you sure? You seem like you're in denial!"

"I am not!" Sasuke denied.

Ino chimed in. "Oh sure you're not. You're definitely thinking that Naruto is so cute! I could tell by that dreamy look on your face."

Sasuke blushed in crimson. "I do not!"

"Well, you're blushing like crazy so that does prove that you do like Naruto." Sakura pointed it out.

Sasuke growled in anger.

Ino teased," So it's true? You do like him! I bet that you want to have Naruto's adorable babies!"

Sasuke roared, "What the heck, Ino?"

"Awww, Sasu-chan is denying it." Hinata decided to jump in.

"Oh god, you too?"

Sakura asked," So, are you in love with him?"

Sasuke shouted and walked over to the window, with the rest of the girls following. Ino and Sakura rested their hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

Sakura apologized to the raven. "Sasuke, we're sorry for teasing you. Ino and I do stuff like this all the time! Don't worry about Hinata, that was the first time we heard her tease anyone about a crush. Surprising huh?" Then there was a knock on the front door. "I wonder who will that be?"

The girls followed Sakura to the front door, and she opened the door to reveal a man, who looks like a male version of Sasuke, only his hair is shorter and is more paler than herself. Sakura greeted," Hey Sai."

"Hi Sakura." Sai waved, and held out a boquet of flowers. "Here, I thought I should give you these flowers to brighten up your home, even though you brighten up the house yourself."

"Aww thanks, Sai! They're beautiful." Sakura gladly took the flowers from his hands, and she pulled Sasuke forward. "Oh, this is my new friend, Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my good friend and neighbor, Sai."

"Hey", was all Sasuke said.

Sai smiled. "So you must be the raven Sakura's been telling me about. I'm sorry to hear that what happened at the dance. That Hyuga boy was quite foolish to date a tanned bimbo like Yumi, even though she was very ugly back then. From looking at you, I could tell that you would make a better wife than Yumi."

Sasuke responded sarcastically," That's nice of you to say that, Sai."

"No, I mean it! You can do better unlike Yumi, who went to get a boob job!" Sai joked at his last statement.

Sasuke gave him a small smile, saying," Thank you."

Sai smiled, and he said," I'll let you girls go back to your little party."

"Bye, Sai." Sakura waved.

Sai waved back and closed the door.

Sasuke commented," He's seems to be... a very nice guy."

"Yes he is. When we first met him, he was a jerk. Luckily, Naruto was able to knock some sense into him, and Sai changed his attitude and started being nice to people. He usually comes to my house every day, always seeing how I'm doing and all that kind of stuff." Sakura told the raven.

Ino said," I have a feeling that maybe Sai's likes you."

"Maybe." Sakura shrugged. "Who knows, maybe someday I'll get together with him."

From what Sakura is saying, Sasuke could sense that the pinkette is showing tiny hints of her feelings for Sai. She couldn't help but wonder. She decided that she'll figure out on her own. She followed the girls back to the bedroom, where they continued their game from earlier. She thought,' Maybe I do like Naruto more than a friend.'

OoOoOo

At Kiba's house, the guys were having their own party. They were chanting," Chug... chug...", as they watched the spikey-haired brunette chug down a whole bottle of Pepsi. Kiba pulled the tip of the bottle away from his mouth and sighed in satisfaction. He said," Ha! Is that all you got? I can totally chug down a whole Pepsi anytime! Who's next?"

Gaara addressed to everyone," Not me, I don't drink soda. It tastes like blood."

"No it doesn't, Gaara. You just never tried it before." Naruto stated. "I'm sure Kankuro and Temari had given you some before, right?"

Gaara shook his head. "They don't drink soda either. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to make some coffee."

He got up and headed towards the kitchen. Kiba announced," Okay since Gaara is not going to participate and that Naruto has already done the chugging...." He glanced at Shikamaru and pointed at him. "Shika, you are the last person to chug. To make things more interesting, I'm going to make you drink a bigger bottle of Pepsi!"

Kiba went to the kitchen and came back with a big Pepsi bottle. He grinned as he slammed it onto the coffee table.

"You can't be serious?" Shikamaru asked, boredly. "I have to chug down the whole thing?"

"Yep!"

"Fine, whatever!" Shikamaru shrugged and took the bottle. He twisted the cap open, being careful not to let the fizz overflow, and placed the bottle close to his lips. He slowly drank the whole thing with Naruto and Kiba chanting," Chug... chug... chug..."

Gaara was standing in the kitchen, rolling his eyes, mumbling," Oh brother..."

When the bored teen finally finished chugging, he let out a burp and panted, placing his hand on his stomach as if fighting a stomach ache. He muttered," I can't believe I did that!"

The guys were laughing and clapping as they watched Shikamaru collapse on the coach. Then a white dog entered the room, greeting everyone with a bark. Kiba knelt down in front of the dog, and he greeted," Hey Akamaru, where have you been? You're missing out, boy!"

The white dog responded with a bark and ran around his master. He jumped on Shikamaru's chest and started licking the boy's lips.

Shikamaru moaned," Whoa girl... I never knew you have such sloppery lips. Why do you taste like dog treats?"

He opened his eyes to see white fur and jumped back in surprise, realizing that he kissed a dog. He wiped his mouth and tongue with the back of his hand, digusted by the dog's slop. Akamaru jumped down from his chest and barked with force as he were offended. Kiba and Naruto bursted out laughing at this scene.

Kiba laughed. "Shika, my man, you just got kissed by a dog."

"That's disgusting... ugh..." Shikamaru responded, wiping away the sloppery kisses.

"Aka and Shika sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kiba teased him in a song song voice.

Shikamaru growled in anger. "Okay, that's it!"

He ran up to dog boy and tackled him down to the floor, turning it into a wrestling match.

"You're going down, Dog boy!"

"Not til I take you down first!"

As the boys continued their wrestling match, Naruto decided to walk outside on the balcony, where the moon looms over. He leaned forward to the ledge, being careful not to fall over, and gazed up at the moon. The moon is howing off a blueish-white glow, and Naruto couldn't help but think how it reminds him of someone special to him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Naruto whipped around to see Gaara standing behind him, holding a coffee cup. He walked up towards the ledge and stood by Naruto.

He said," Whenever I look up at the moon, it makes me think of my mother, who died giving me life. My father never wanted anything to do with me after having this 'thing' sealed inside me and believed it was my fault for my mother's death. I know that she wanted me to avenge her, but I realize that I have more purposes in life rather than revenge."

"When I look up at the moon, I couldn't help but think of someone so important to me that I'll do anything to save her." Naruto responded, not looking at him.

Gaara looked at his face to see that he has a sad expression. "Is it about Sasuke?"

Naruto snapped his head towards him and he asked," How do you know?"

Gaara explained, "I've been noticing that you spend a lot of time with her after Neji broke up with her. Sasuke may be feeling down about it, but she seems to slowly recovering from it all because of you."

"Okay, what exactly are you trying to say?" Naruto looked puzzled.

"I'm saying that she might find someone who can do better than Neji. Someone like you, Naruto."

Naruto nodded in agreement, knowing that he's right at one point. Ever since the break-up between Neji and Sasuke, he's been spending so much with the raven. It's true, Sasuke is starting to show recovery because of him. The more he hangs out with the raven, the more he can't get her face out of his mind. Whenever he looks up at the moon, he could always see Sasuke's face on there, staring at him with those dark, coal eyes. He let out a sigh of content, thinking that maybe he should tell someone about his feelings without stumbling on words.

He said, "Gaara, I'm going to tell you something that I never told anyone about this before. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

Gaara nodded. "I'm not going to tell a single soul. Now what's on your mind?"

Naruto confessed, "From what you said about me and Sasuke spending time together, I'm starting to have some kind of feelings for her. Everytime I go near her, I feel my heart goes faster, making me stumble on some words. You may think this sounds crazy, but I think I'm in love her. Really. Ever since that Hyuga-jerk broke up with her, she was feeling down and depressed about it. But when she looked up at me, she showed a hint of happiness and comfort from me, like I'm her light in the darkness." He moved his eyes to Gaara. "Do you think it's possible that Sasuke and I could.... you know... end up together?"

Gaara told him, "I don't have the answer to that, but I have feeling that she might feel the same way about you. You just have to wait to find out."

"Hmm." Naruto responded, not taking his eyes off the moon.

OoOo

At a distance further away from where Naruto was at, the raven was doing to same thing. Sasuke yawned as she leaned forward on the ledge of the balcony, gazing up at the moon. She could feel a cool breeze, blowing against her skin and her blue pajamas, which consisted a navy blue shirt and shorts. The night sky reminded her of the night when she and Naruto gazed up at the stars on the beach after Neji dumped her at the dance. She smiled at that memory, remembering that Naruto can be very charming. She frowned when she thought about Naruto's crush and her descriptions. Even though it's been two weeks, she still has a question in her mind.

She thought, 'I wonder who is Naruto crushing on seriously? I need to know! Pfft why should I care? That's his business, not mine. But why do I suddenly get butterflies in my stomach?'

"Sasuke, are you alright?" asked an innocent voice.

Sasuke turned to see Hinata standing right beside her, and responded," Hey, what are you doing up?"

"I was worried about you, so I went to check to see if you're okay." Hinata gave her a look of concern.

"I'm fine, it's just something that I need to figure out." Sasuke looked down at the stone ledge.

"Is it about Naruto?"

"What?" Sasuke snapped her head to her.

Hinata repeated," It's about Naruto isn't it? I understand why you're having trouble sleeping. It's because you couldn't stop thinking about Naruto."

"How do you know?"

"I heard you mumble in your sleep, calling out his name as if you were begging for help."

Sasuke gave her a puzzled look.

Hinata smiled. "It's okay that you like him, even if you don't have to admit it. I understand."

It's true, Sasuke couldn't get the blond out of her mind. What Hinata said was also true, she did talk in her sleep, crying out for his name. She shook her head, thinking,' Why must I always think about the dobe when I should be thinking about Neji?'

She told Hinata," You know, you always seem understand me-- even though we've been friends for two weeks now-- and I appreciate that. Is it alright for me to say how I feel right now?"

Hinata nodded. "Spilling out your guts is better than keeping them bottled up inside. So, sure."

Sasuke took in a deep breath and she confessed," Hinata, I've been thinking about Naruto a lot lately. Ever since your jerk-of-a-cousin broke up with me, Naruto and I have been spending so much time together. We took walks around the city every morning, talk about our memories, and sometimes kick butt along the way. I remembered how funny it was to see Naruto try to impress me with his 'sexy no jutsu.'"

/Flashback/

Five days earlier....

Naruto and Sasuke were walking around the park, doing their usual morning routine. Naruto kept giving glances at Sasuke as they continued their walk. Then he put on a smug smile when he thought of something to impress the raven. He grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder, putting her to a stop, and he asked her, "Hey Sasuke, you want to see something amazing", waggling his eyebrows.

Sasuke put on her poker face, crossing her arms, waiting patiently for what Naruto is trying to show her. Naruto took a few steps back away, doing hand signs, saying," Sexy no Jutsu!"

In a puff of clouds, he transformed into a beautiful blond girl with her hair up in pigtails, posing like a supermodel. 'She' winked and blew a kiss to a nearby man, who is having a major nose bleed. Naruto said in his feminine voice," Hi Sasuke. What do you think?"

Sasuke felt her blood boil and screamed in rage. She balled her hand up into a fist and pounded on top of the sexy girl's head, the puff of smoke changing her back into the blond boy. Naruto rubbed his achey head, whining," Oww... Sasuke, what did you do that for?"

Sasuke yelled," THAT WAS THE MOST PERVERTED THING I'VE EVER SEEN! YOU'RE TRYING TO IMPRESS ME WITH THAT? I'M A GIRL FOR GOD SAKES! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! CLEAR?"

Naruto cowered away from Sasuke, whimpering, "Yes, ma'am."

/End of Flashback/

"... boy, I got so mad that I clunked him on the head for that." Sasuke continued, and she sighed. "But I'll always like that boy. He may be a total complete dobe, but he's my best friend."

Hinata smiled, and she told her," Sasuke, from what you just told me, it seems as though you are developing a romantic interest in him."

Sasuke rolled her eyes. "Agh, don't start this again. Like I said before, I don't feel that way about him."

"I think you do."

"No, I don't! You don't know me, Hinata, so back off!"

Hinata shrugged, and she said," Whatever you say."

With that, she went back inside the house. Sasuke put her head down on the ledge and growled in frustration, thinking, 'Why.. why.. WHY? Why me?'

She sighed, mumbling, "I'll think about it in the morning."

Sasuke went back in the house, being unaware that a pair of snake-like eyes were watching her every move. The figure with those eyes, let out a low laugh as he watches the raven walk back inside.

He whispered, "We'll see, Sasuke, we'll see."

A/N: Oh.. the end is pretty scary. Having a stalker spy on Sasuke while she's at the balcony. Ohh... Sasuke and Naruto are starting to like each other. The next chapter is going to involve fights, so be prepared for violence and a little bit of blood. 


	8. Fights

Moonlight Love ch. 8

Fights!

OoOoOo

Sasuke was walking down the isle at a local pharmacy, her eyes scanning at all the medicines on the shelves. She stopped when she found what she was looking for; Tylenol. She grabbed the Tylenol bottle off the shelf and put it in her basket. She was about to take another step when she heard a familiar voice saying, "Well well if it isn't Miss Lonely Girl! I wonder how she's been holding up now that her fiance dumped her?"

Sasuke recognized that voice and turned around to see Yumi hooking arms with her ex-fiance, Neji. She glared at them, and she said, "Hey Jerk, what are you doing here?"

Neji answered, "Well, Yumi and I were just shopping for the things we need like pain killers, bandages, and all that kind of stuff. How have you been, Sasuke?"

Sasuke scoffed. "I've been doing fine. I have been going to the beach, just went to a sleepover at Sakura's house, and also I've been hanging around Naruto a lot lately!"

"Naruto?" Neji asked, curiously.

"Yeah, Naruto! He's been comforting me since the bastard dumped me in the middle of a dance!" Sasuke replied coldly.

Neji was jumped aback by her response, showing little regret. Yumi looked at his face, knowing that things were about to get ugly. So she asked him, "Neji, will you be a dear and find me my allergy medicine? It's allergy season and I must be prepared for it. Will you do this for me", batting her eyelashes.

Neji sighed. "Fine, I'll see what I could find."

Neji walked away, leaving his girlfriend alone with his ex-fiance. When he's out of the earshot, Yumi turned to Sasuke, and she told her, "You of all people have no right to talk to my Neji like that! What is your deal, Sasuke?"

"What is my deal, you ask? Well for one, my ex-fiance dumped me for a bimbo like you, who decided to get a boob job!" Sasuke answered, angerily.

"For your information, I didn't get a boob job. I'm just naturally beautiful that's all!" Yumi ran her fingers through her golden-brown hair.

"Yeah, Naruto told me that back then, you were pretty ugly and all the kids made fun of you for that! Plus, I have a picture to prove it!"

Yumi gasped. "You take that back, you bitch!"

"No, you take back what's mine, you whore!"

The two girls glared at each other until Neji came back.

He said," Umm... Yumi, I think I found what you're looking for", holding up a small box of Claritin Clear allergy medicine.

Yumi glanced at her boyfriend and walked up to him. She commanded, "Good. Now go up to the check-out desk and check out our things."

"Okay." With that, Neji walked away again, leaving the two girls alone.

Yumi turned to face Sasuke once again, and she ruled, "Remember this, Sasuke. Neji is mine now! if I ever see you near him, I will make sure you pay the consequences. Serious consequences."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, not affected by her threat.

"You'll never know." Yumi smirked, turning her back towards Sasuke, attempting to give her swift kick. Sasuke knew that right away. Before Yumi would attack, Sasuke quickly blocked her foot with her hand. Yumi threw a punch and Sasuke blocked that too. They stayed in that positon for about a minute until Sasuke pushed Yumi down on the floor. Yumi let out a yelp when she landed on the floor, and Sasuke crouched down beside her. Sasuke took her arms and twisted them up behind her back, recieving a small grunt from the brunette beneath her.

She leaned over towards her ear, and whispered, "Think of this as a lesson learned, Yumi. Never mess with a Uchiha!"

She released her hold on Yumi, allowing her to get up, and she 'hmphed' as she walked away. Sasuke gave her a cold glare as she gathered her things and trotted off.

OoOoOo

Late afternoon, Naruto was walking around the mall, placing his hands in his pockets, following Ino, Sakura, and Kiba from store to store. Right now, he waiting outside a girl's make-up store, watching people passing by him. Then he heard a familiar giggle coming from his right, and he looked to see Yumi holding hands with Neji, giggling as she did so. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the two, and Neji took notice of this. Naruto watched as the two headed towards him, slowly curling hands into fists.

Neji greeted, "Hello Naruto. Funny seeing you here!"

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah, funny seeing you..... with your girlfriend. Now what do you want?"

"It's funny for you to ask me that. Well, this morning I ran into Sasuke at the pharmacy. She told me that she's been spending much time with you lately." Neji answered with a slight hint of venom.

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto growled.

"I'm just wondering, no need to yell." Neji raised his hands up, dropping Yumi's hand. "I was just curious about whether you two are together or not."

"We are not together, Neji. What gives you that idea?"

"Sasuke told me that you've been comforting her since the 'bastard' dumped her in the middle of a dance."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "That's because you are a bastard! You dumped her for that tanned whore!"

"Oh yeah. What are you going to do about it?" Neji taunted, pushing Naruto back a little.

"I don't know.... maybe give you a little beating." Naruto replied, pushing him back.

Yumi knew that this is going to get ugly. She cried, "Boys, let's all calm down. We don't want to make a scene."

"Stay out of this, Yumi!" Neji commanded, not taking his eyes off Naruto. "Alright, if it's a fight that you want, then it's a fight you're going to get!"

"Bring it on, Cheat-scape!" Naruto challenged, preparing to fight. People, who are passing by, started to gather around the two boys.

The boys started to push each other like they did earlier, and then they started throwing fists, turning this into a fist fight. The crowds were cheering as the two boys continued to beat the snot out of each other. Naruto threw a couple of punches and Neji dodged both of them. Neji punched Naruto in the face, giving him a black eye. Sakura, Ino, and Kiba pushed their way through the crowd, only to see their friend, Naruto fighting against Neji. They started to beg them to stop, but they just kept on fighting.

Sakura cried, "Guys, stop it! Stop!"

Ino begged. "Boys, stop this madness! Stop please!"

Kiba yelled, "Hey guys, this fight needs to be put to an end... NOW!"

Neji and Naruto didn't listen, and continued throwing punches at each other. Neji threw another punch, which is blocked by Naruto, who then punched him in the stomach. Neji grunted and punched him hard in the chest, causing the blond to fall back a little. Then a man with a black bowl haircut and a green jumpsuit came towards them, grabbing at their shirts, trying to keep them apart. They both backed away so that they could breathe. Neji wiped the blood off his nose with the back of his hand, and he taunted, "You know, Naruto, I highly doubt that Sasuke would ever hang around with a thing like you. I mean look at you, you're all happy and cheerful while she's all bored and stubborn. I don't think she'll ever date a loser like you, Uzumaki!"

His last statement made Naruto so angry that he prepared another punch for him. He swung his arm back and punched Neji hard in the jaw, causing him to have blood coming down from the corner of his mouth. Then they started beating each other up again with the black-haired man calling, "I need back-up!"

Kakashi and a black bearded man, who is named Asuma, dropped their bags and ran from their friends to help stop this fight. Kakashi grabbed hold of Naruto while Asuma got Neji, restraining them until they calmed down.

Naruto was about to attack when Kakashi scolded him, "Naruto, let it go!"

Naruto took in deep breaths after the silver-haired man said that, and he finally calmed down. The guy in the green jumpsuit, who is named Gai, looked around at the crowd and told them, "Okay, nothing to see here! Move along!"

The crowd whispered and groaned as they walked away from the sight of the ferocious fight between the two boys.

Gai turned to the two boys, asking them, "Okay, what's going here?"

Naruto answered, "This whole thing was all Neji's fault! He's a bastard for dumping his fiance at a dance for her", pointing at Yumi.

The brunette didn't say word, but just shrugged. Neji claimed, "That's because I didn't love her as much as I thought. I just don't understand why would Sasuke end up hanging out with you, that's all!"

"Why you little--"

"Naruto, that's enough!" Kakashi scolded him. "Now you boys have better get a move on or things will get worse! Naruto, do you have anything else to say about Neji?"

Naruto glanced at Neji, and he replied, "No, not anymore."

Kakashi nodded and looked at Neji. "Neji, do you have a problem with Sasuke being with Naruto?"

Neji shook his head. "I do but I decided against it."

"Good. Now run along before you get into more trouble." Kakashi told them sternly, releasing his hold on Naruto along with Asuma, who then released Neji.

Kakashi placed a hand on the blond's shoulder, asking him," Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto shrugged his hand away, grumbling, "I'm fine."

With that, he walked away from the scene, leaving his friends behind. Kakashi had a look of concern behind his mask as he watched Naruto leave the building.

Obito came up to him on his crutches, and asked, "Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Obito. Maybe... maybe not. I don't know what's gotten into him lately, but I never seen act like that before." Kakashi replied.

"I know." Kiba stepped in, earning glances from the two men. "Do realize what's this all about? He's not fighting Neji for revenge, he's fighting for a special lady."

"You mean-- he's.." Sakura uttered, feeling excitement.

Kiba nodded. "Yep, Naruto is in love."

"With Yumi?" Obito asked.

"No! With Sasuke!" Kiba yelled, waving his arms up in frustration. "You know... your cousin."

Obito took his time to take all this information in his brain, and he smiled. "Oh! I get it now! So the blond has fallen for my little cousin, eh? That just sounds cute! Naruto and Sasuke.... hmmm... they do make an interesting pair. After all, they are polar opposites."

Kakashi took out his phone from his front pocket and pressed the buttons to dial the numbers.

Obito asked," What are you doing?"

"I'm going to give Iruka a call so that he wouldn't have a major heart attack when he sees Naruto with a black eye." Kakashi answered his question, dialing Iruka's number. He held his phone up to his ear, waiting until her heard a gentle voice greeting, "Hey Kakashi. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. I'm calling just to let you know that Naruto got into a fight with Neji Hyuga today at the mall."

"Really? What for?" Iruka questioned from the other end.

"You see, they're fighting over a girl. Silly, huh?"

"Oh no, Naruto didn't fall for Yumi, did he?"

"Oh no no... it's a different girl."

"Well, who is it?"

Kakashi giggled as he says this. "They were fighting over Sasuke Uchiha."

"Really?" Iruka chuckled, silently.

"Yeah. Hey Iruka, did you know that Naruto is crushing on the Uchiha girl?"

Obito snickered as he listened to Iruka gulp on the other end.

Iruka replied," Why... no, I haven't."

"It's true, he loves Sasuke. When he comes home today, just give Naruto some space. He needs some time to think."

"Okay. Thanks Kakashi for informing me for what happened. Bye."

"Bye." With that, the silver-haired man flipped his phone closed, sighing inwardly.

OoOoOo

Naruto sat outside on the bench in his backyard, thinking about the event that just happened. He sighed in frustraion as he rested his elbows on his knees, his head held in his palm. He thought, 'Why do I have to be such an idiot?'

Then he heard footsteps coming towards him. He glanced up to see Sasuke heading towards him with a blank expression. When she stopped at the bench, he sighed and asked her, "So you heard, huh?"

"Yeah, you got into a fight with Neji." Sasuke replied, sitting down on the bench next to Naruto.

Naruto raised his hands up, saying," I know I know I'm an idiot! Just go ahead and hate me! I can take it." Sasuke said nothing. "What? No insults or threats?"

"Naruto, I wouldn't blame you for your actions." Sasuke stated. "So what you beat up Neji? Big deal! Besides, that was the nicest thing you could ever do for me."

"I know but-- wait, what?" Naruto looked at her confused.

Sasuke gave him a small smile. "I'm saying I want to thank you for beating him up. I could've done it better than myself. So, how did he look after the fight?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, he did have blood trailing down from the corner of his mouth, a bloody nose, and that I punched him in the stomach so hard that he'll wake up with a bruise!"

Sasuke covered her mouth, crying out in joy. She snapped her fingers, saying, "Damn, you nailed him good!"

Her last statement brought a smile on his face. He said," I guess I did!"

Sasuke stood up from her spot and grab hold of Naruto's hand, pulling him up. She encouraged him, "Come, I want you to take a long walk with me."

"Wait why?"

Sasuke looked at him like he's truly an idiot. "That's because I want to hear more of this and that will help clear your mind. Come on, let's go!"

She dragged Naruto out of the house to the streets.

OoOoOo

At the park, the two were chatting amongst themselves. Naruto was telling Sasuke all the details of what happened during the fight while she just smiled inwardly, imagining what Neji looked like after the fight. They decided to stop at a picnic table to rest.

Naruto commented, "You know, walking really helps clear your mind. Now I see why you take walks everyday."

"My father always says, 'If you can't have a clear mind, then you can't accomplish anything.'" Sasuke replied, mimicking her father's voice.

Naruto chuckled at her imitation. "Oh, hear this." He cleared his throat. "I'm Jiraiya and I'm an old man. I like to spy on naked women and write books about it!"

Sasuke laughed. "That's funny!"

"Yeah, imitating people is funny."

The two continued to laugh until they heard an unfamiliar laugh heading towards them. They stopped laughing, only to see a tall blond walking towards them. He has bangs hanging over his left eye, which consisted of a camera recorder. He's wearing a black T-shirt and black pants with a black jacket that has red clouds on them. He had two guys standing standing behind him, and they both wore the same outfits as him. One of them is a silver-head while the other is white masked.

Naruto grumbled, "Oh great it's them."

"Who are they?" Sasuke asked.

"The Akatsuki, the local gang from my school." Naruto replied. "They're referred to as the popular kids, and now they're just a bunch of losers."

Sasuke nodded in understanding, and watched the tall blond walk towards the table they are sitting at.

The tall blond greeted, "Well well if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki. I heard you got into a fight today with a Hyuga today!"

"What do you want, Deidara?" Naruto growled.

Deidara laughed. "I want to see how tough you are, unless you're chicken", flapping his arms like a chickens.

The boys behind him laughed along with him as they watched their leader imitate a chicken. Naruto stood up from his seat, and he claimed, "Just so you know, I don't like to fight. I beat up Neji because he's a bastard for-- OOMPH!"

He didn't get a chance to finish when Deidara pushed him down on the ground, and they laughed. Sasuke got up and knelt down beside Naruto, helping him up. She asked, "Are you alright?"

"Sasuke, bite his head off!" Naruto whispered, glaring at the Akatsuki gang.

Deidara taunted, "What's the matter? Can't fight 'cause you're a wimp", still laughing.

This made Sasuke angry, so she went up to Deidara and grabbed him by his shirt collar. She shifted her weight back as she pulled him to the side a little, and then she threw him onto the picnic table, causing him to knock over food dishes, scaring away a family. Deidara wiped away some red sauce from his face, noticing that his two comrades were standing there, staring at him. He scowled and commanded, "Don't just stand there, gawking at me! Hidan, Kakuzu... get her!"

Sasuke put herself in a fighting stance as the two men came charging towards her. She punched Kakuzu in the face and kicked him down to the ground. Hidan snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the waist, restraining her as she struggles.

He said, "Stop your struggling, it'll make it worse!"

Kakuzu got up and walked up towards the two. Sasuke smirked, thinking that they can't take down the female prodigy. She elbowed Hidan in the gut and kicked Kakuzu in the groin. They both fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Deidara came charging towards her, holding his fist up in the air, yelling, "We're not done here!"

Sasuke quickly dodged his attack, and she did a leap in mid air, kicking him on the side of the head. She landed gracefully on her feet. She thought the fight would be over, but the guys were getting up.

Deidara smirked. "Ha! Is that all you got? For a girl, that's pretty pathetic! I'm not finished with you yet! So what are you going to do, little girl?"

Sasuke closed her eyes for a moment and opened them to reveal ruby red eyes with three black tomoes surrounding the pupils. The guys backed away about a foot when they saw that she had showed them her sharingan. Sasuke looked around at the guys, waiting for their attacks. The Akatsuki gang then started to attack. Punches and kicks were thrown in the air as the fight goes on.

By the time it has ended, the guys were lying on the ground, groaning in pain, only leaving Sasuke the last one standing. Sasuke stood in a victory pose, saying, "I bet that'll teach you to never mess with a Uchiha... EVER!"

The boys didn't say anything, but lie there unconscious. Sasuke went over to Naruto, and grabbed his hand, dragging him away before anyone sees this.

When they got to the clear, they panted in exhaustion. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, and told her, "Thanks for the save, Sasuke."

"No problem... it's the best I could do.." Sasuke panted, trying to catch her breath.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen! You, Sasuke Uchiha, kick-ass!"

Sasuke smirked. "Thanks... I am the female Uchiha prodigy after all."

"You and your Uchiha pride! You just can't let it go, can ya?"

"It's my thing!"

When they finally calm their breathing, they did some stretching to loosen their muscles. Naruto asked, "So what do we do now?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"We could have a movie marathon." Naruto suggested.

"Okay."

OoOoOo

At Naruto's house, the two sat around in the living room. Sasuke was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed while Naruto was digging through a pile of DVDs. Naruto picked up a DVD that has a bloody sword on the cover. He grinned. "How about this movie, 'The Night of the Scarlet Samurai?' It's a horror movie that is rated R."

"Naruto, I'm sixteen. You want me to watch a movie that is overrated?" Sasuke scowled.

"Hey, I'm seventeen so I can watch rated R movies! Why, are you scared?"

Sasuke sneered. "Ha! Yeah right! Like I'm not scared of some rated R movie! If that's what you want to watch, then I'm fine with it! Just pop in the DVD and we'll see how it goes!"

Naruto grinned wider at her last statement, saying, "Well okay... if that's how you want it, then okay."

He popped in the DVD into the DVD player and waited for it to hit menu. He plopped down on the couch next the raven, and he told her, "If you're scared during this movie, then I'll stop it. Or you could cling onto me for dear life until it's over", waggling his eyebrows.

Sasuke punched him in the arm in response, glowering at him as he let out a chuckle. When the menu pops up, Naruto took the remote and pressed play. During the movie, Sasuke was starting to feel frightened as she watched the scarlet samurai kill people with his long sword, laughing evilly as he watches the bodies hit the ground. Sure Sasuke has seen horror movies with her brother, but she has never seen a horror movie that contains so much violence. This movie contains so much blood, killings, and dead bodies... lots of them.

Then a scary part came. A girl was running away from the samurai through an alleyway, only to be caught in a dead end. She turned around when she heard evil laughter behind her, and braced herself against the wall. The samurai raised his sword up high and swung it forward, recieving a blood-curling scream from the girl, blood splattering everywhere.

The scene made Sasuke scream and clinged onto Naruto, holding onto him for dear life. Naruto smirked when she did that, wrapping an arm around her waist. He whispered, "Scared, Sasuke? If you want, we could watch something else."

Sasuke shook her head vigorously. "No no... just keep watching..."

Naruto let out a low chuckle as he pulls her closer to him. Sasuke held onto Naruto through the entire movie until it has ended. Naruto rubbed her back, saying," Okay, it's over. You can let go now!"

Sasuke released her hold on Naruto, and she claimed. "Ha! See? I'm not afraid of anything."

Naruto smirked. "Yeah right. If you're NOT scared, then why did you cling onto me for dear life?" Sasuke scowled in response. "Just as I thought, you were scared."

"Shut up!" Sasuke threw a pillow at him as he got up to take out the DVD. Naruto took out the DVD and put it back in it's case. He looked through the pile of DVDs until he found one that is less violent. He said, "Since you're now scarred for life, we're going to watch a movie that is LESS violent! How about we watch this?" He read off the title. "'The Dragon Princess.' It's a romantic movie that is rated R for that contains nudity, mild violence, and sexual contents. What do you think, Sasuke? Is that okay?"

Sasuek shrugged. "I don't see why not. But if I see you drooling over a naked lady, I'll punch in you the nose."

Naruto grinned. "Ohhh, Sasuke, you're so violent! That's it, no more violent movies for you."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

When the movie is over, Sasuke is already fast asleep on the couch. Naruto yawned as he got up to take out the DVD. He placed the disc back in it's case and put it back in the pile. Since he noticed that Sasuke is already fast asleep, he decided to carry her back to her room. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. When he arrived in the bedroom, he gently placed Sasuke down on her bed. After he did that, he noticed that Sasuke was moaning in her sleep, tossing and turning gracefully.

He thought, 'She must be having a good dream. About what?'

He was about to cover her with a blanket when he felt a pale hand grab him by the back of his head, pulling him forward til their lips touch. Naruto was shocked but felt delighted. He closed his eyes and went along with that kiss until they pulled away. A smile crept on Sasuke's lips after they pulled away, turning on her side. Naruto blinked twice as he walked out of the room, putting on a look of "whoa" and "wow."

OoOoOo

Next morning, Naruto woke up with a smell of pancakes and bacon. He got out of bed and went down the stairs to the kitchen to find Sasuke cooking up breakfast. She was wearing a rainbow apron that she found in Iruka's drawers. Sasuke noticed him at the door, and greeted happily, "Morning Naruto, I made you your favorites", with a smile.

Naruto looked surprised by her happy tone. He thought, 'Wow... she's in a good mood! A VERY good mood! I wonder what's hit her?'

He went around the table to sit in a chair, waiting for Sasuke to bring him his breakfast. She came up to him with a plate full of pancakes, which Naruto estimated that it's up to 12 pancakes. Sasuke set it down in front of him, telling him, "Iruka told me that you love to eat a lot, so I made fourteen. Twelve for you and two for me. Oh, I also made bacon. I know how much you love bacon!"

Naruto looked up to notice that Sasuke was actually smiling..... for real. He thought, 'This has got to be a dream because I'd never seen Sasuke smile like that before. Although, she has a cute smile. Maybe I need to pinch myself."

He pinched his arm, making himself yelp.

Sasuke put on a confused look, asking, "What are you doing?"

Naruto replied, "Oh, just checking to see if I were dreaming... in which I'm not..."

"Believe me, you're not dreaming at all." Sasuke assured him as she went over to the sink to wash dishes.

While Naruto ate his pancakes in peace, he asked Sasuke, "So, why are you in a good mood today?"

Sasuke sighed. "Well, I had this really good dream last night. I was walking down a willow path and I see this handsome looking guy standing far away from me. He has blond hair and sapphire eyes that just took my breath away. I saw him walking towards me, and by the time he got close, we were sharing a passionate kiss. That kiss was possessive yet passionate. When I thought back on that man, I could've swore that he looks so familiar."

Naruto almost choked on his food when she said that, and swallowed it down whole, rubbing his neck.

Sasuke stated, "Anyway, that was an amazing dream." She took off her apron and put it back in the drawer. "So, what do you want to do today? Do you want to go to the beach? Go to the mall? Or... we could just hang out with our friends?"

Naruto thought, 'This is definitely not a dream!'

He replied, "Ummm... sure, we can do that. Also, I hear there's an amusement park tonight from 9:00pm to midnight."

"That sounds great!" Sasuke agreed. "Hurry, get dress. I told Sakura that we're meeting at the park at ten. So, don't keep me waiting."

After she said that, she walked out of the kitchen, dancing around. Naruto shook his head as he watches his crush leave the room.

He sighed. "This could take a while."

OoOoOo

While the gang were at the park, they too notice Sasuke's behavior. They been listening to her ramble on and on about random stuff that just appears in her mind. Like this morning after breakfast, Sasuke complimented Akamaru for his cuteness and fluffy white fur. This got everyone in the group feeling creeped out by her odd behavior. Right now, they're watching Sasuke say such nice things about everything.

She said, "Isn't that just beautiful? It's sunny outside, the sky is all clear, and the temperature is just right."

Shikamaru groaned and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He whispered to Naruto, "When is this all going to end? It's quite troublesome right now!"

"Don't worry, this is not going to last long. Just wait until tonight. I'm betting that going to the amusement park will tire her out." Naruto whispered back.

"I hope you're right. But if you're not, then I'm going kill myself by slamming my head into a pile of bricks."

Naruto chuckled and patted Shikamaru's back.

OoOoOo

At 9:00pm, the gang arrived at the amusement park, where they see rollar coasters, food courts, and gaming booths. They stood in a circle to discuss their plans. Kiba has already dragged Hinata to one of the rides. Shikamaru and Ino went to go to the game booths. Gaara and Sakura had already left to search for the redhead's siblings. The last two people standing were Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto looked at the raven, and he said, "Well, I guess it's just you and me."

Sasuke nodded. "Yep, just us."

They looked away from each other for a moment, feeling awkward. Naruto scratched the back of his head while Sasuke was looking down at her feet. Sasuke looked up at him, and she asked, "Wanna go on some rides?"

"Sure." Naruto replied.

The two left to ride some rollar coasters. On the first ride, they went on the feris wheel. They were enjoying the view of Konoha as they go up. Naruto was sitting across from Sasuke, staring at her. Sasuke took notice of this, but she pretended that she's didn't. She saw what Konoha looked like at night and then she saw a mountain that has fives faces on there.

She pointed to that mountain and asked Naruto," What with those faces on that mountain over there?"

Naruto looked in that direction where she was pointing, and he explained, "Those are the faces of the previous hokages. They started doing that since our first hokage founded Konoha. I could tell off the names of the hokages in order." He counted them off on his fingers. "The first one was Hashirama Senju and the second was his brother, Tobirama Senju. The third one was Hiruzen Sarutobi. The fourth was Minato Namikaze, and fifth and current hokage is Tsunade. Did you know that Tsunade was the first female hokage in this village. Interesting, huh?"

Sasuke nodded. "Hn."

When they are at the top of the feris wheel, Sasuke realized that Konoha looked very beautiful at night with all the lights on. She commented, "It's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you", Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?" Sasuke stared at him.

"Nothing." Naruto turned away to hide his blush.

Then suddenly the wind picked up and shook the pod they were in, causing Sasuke to fall on tap of Naruto. When they landed, they realized that their faces were about an inch close. Sasuke got off her blond friend, and she said, "We're going to forget that this ever happened."

Naruto sat up and he replied, "Oh yeah... we're going to pretend that this never happened."

After they rode the feris wheel, they decided to go to a ride that spins really fast and it is known to make people vomit. Naruto and Sasuke were screaming in joy as they we're being spun around at quick speed.

Sasuke screamed in joy, "WHOOO! THIS IS AWESOME!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Naruto screamed back.

"THIS IS THE MOST FUN I'VE EVER HAD IN YEARS!" But then Sasuke started to feel nauseous. "UH OH!"

"WHAT?"

Sasuke tried to prevent her from vomiting. "I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK!"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! EVERYONE GETS SICK ON THIS RIDE! WHY? DID YOU EAT SOMETHING BEFORE YOU GOT ON?"

Then the two remembered that Sasuke ate a pizza before she got on the ride.

Naruto asked, "OH GOD, YOU DIDN'T!"

Sasuke then threw up on the ride, grossing out te rest of the passengers. When they got off, Sasuke went to a nearby trashcan and puked her guts out. Naruto stood beside her and held her bangs out of her face. After she finished puking, She stood up with the help of Naruto, who then asked her, "All gone?"

Sasuke nodded her head, groaning as she tried to walk. She was about to take a step when she started to fall. She was expecting a hard landing when she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. She looked up to see that Naruto has caught her.

He smiled. "I'll just carry you since you're too exhausted to walk."

Before Sasuke would protest, Naruto has already had his hand on her back and his other beneath her knees, scooping her up bridal style. Sasuke rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes to rid away her dizziness. Naruto smiled down at her as he started walking.

They stopped at a food court and sat down at a table, where Sasuke can recover from the sickness, despite the smell of food. When she's feeling all better, she decided to chat with Naruto. She began speaking, "I'm feeling better... for now."

"That's good. You shouldn't have eaten that slice of pizza before you got on that ride." Naruto told her. "So, the naseous feeling? All gone?"

Sasuke put on an annoyed look, and she replied, "Yes, why else did I say I'm feeling better?"

"Okay okay... no need to snap!" Naruto held his hands up in defeat. Then he looked down at his hands and started twiddling with his thumbs. "So, still feeling all cheerful as you were today?"

Sasuke scowled. "Well.. not anymore!"

Naruto mumbled, "Is it just me or is she having some kind of moodswing?"

"What was that?" Sasuke almost screamed.

"Nothing nothing."

Then they heard laughter from a table next to them. They looked to find Yumi and Neji sitting at a table next to them. Yumi noticed them and nudged her boyfriend to look Sasuke and Naruto. The pairs glared at each other; Neji is glaring at Naruto while Sasuke was doing the same with Yumi.

Neji said," What a funny coincidence. You guys, are sitting at a table next ours."

"Yeah, I didn't expect to see you here after what I did to you yesterday." Naruto responded, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh Sasuke, you look well! Have you been feeling sick lately?" Yumi questioned Sasuke.

The raven replied, "I just got sick from riding the rollar coaster that spins all around and I puked on it."

"At least you're alright. Can I ask you both a question?" Yumia asked. "Are you two on a date?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her with surprise, and they denied, "No!"

"Are you sure? It seems like you are. Naruto, I just saw you carrying Sasuke over here--"

"That's because she just puked, okay? She was too exhausted to walk, so I decided to carry her. Does that answer your question?"

Yumi tossed her light brown hair over her shoulder, and she felt her boyfriend's arm leave her waist when he stood up.

Neji commanded," Come on, we're leaving..."

Sasuke stood up and blocked his path. She said," Before you go, Naruto and I have something to show you. Right, Naruto", winking at him.

Naruto nodded and grinned. "Yeah, let's show them."

He got up from his chair and went up to Sasuke, and he asked," Okay, what are we going to show them?"

Sasuke whispered in his ear," I have a plan that will really knock their socks off?"

"Really? What is it?" Naruto whispered back.

"Remember when you showed me the sexy no jutsu?"

"Yeah, you told me not to do that. Why all of a sudden?"

"I improved the sexy no jutsu on myself, and you're going to be surprised on what I did with it." Sasuke put on a wicked smile.

Naruto did the same, and he whispered," I knew that would impress you."

When they finished their discussion, they stood in a stance, calling, "Sexy no jutsu!" In a puff of smoke, they transformed into the opposite of their genders. Naruto turned into a girl while Sasuke turned into a guy. The male version of Sasuke has black hair with bangs hanging in the front and spikes coming off the back. He has well-defined muscles and covered in smoke. 'He' blew a kiss to a nearby lady, who passed out from a nosebleed. 'He' said in a deep, masculine voice," So Neji? What do you think of me now?"

Neji was shocked while Yumi was drooling. The female version of Naruto said," Oh Sasuke, you look hot!"

Male Sasuke replied," Am I good or what?"

The two looked at the couple in front of them and blew a kiss towards them. Neji and Yumi then got blood gushing out of their noses, and they passed out. While they're unconscious, Naruto and Sasuke transfomred back into their original genders and took off. They stopped at a game booth to rest. While they're doing that, they bursted out laughing of what just happened.

Naruto commented, "Man, if I have a camera right now, I would definitely take a picture of that and post it on the internet. I gotta hand it to you, Sasuke, you are a genius! I knew that sexy no jutsu would come in handy!"

"Thanks! I realized that I can alter that technique by making it a guy instead of a girl since I am a girl myself." Sasuke replied, panting.

Naruto held a thumb up, saying," Good thinking."

While they were still in the games isle, they decided to just go play some games and win prizes. At one booth, Naruto placed a quarter on the counter and commanded, "bring me a ball please", grinning.

The guy behind the counter handed him a ball. Naruto looked at those stacked up bottles and took his aim. He swung his arm back and threw the ball towards those bottles, which he only missed by three. He groaned. "Darn it! I hadn't been lazying around, I probably would've gotten better."

Sasuke volunteered, "Naruto, if you want to see how it's done, then watch the female Uchiha prodigy do her thing", placing another quarter on the counter.

She recieved a ball from the guy behind the booth, and she took her aim. She swung her arm back and threw it, knocking all those bottles down. Naruto's jaw dropped after she did that. As for her reward, Sasuke was given a stuffed nine-tailed fox. She handed it to Naruto, saying, "Here's your prize, Dobe!"

Naruto took the prize and commented, "You got good arm. How'd you aim like that?"

"Practice... Lots and lots of practice... This is what I'm going to get for trying to get ahead of my brother." Sasuke admitted, jealousy stinging at her heart.

Naruto grinned. "But you're awesome!"

Sasuke felt her cheeks flush in response.

OoOoOo

After the gang left the amusement park, they decided to go to Ino's house to celebrate their two week aniversary of Sasuke joining the group. When they arrived, Shikamaru came in carrying a load of prizes that Ino won. He whimpered," Oh god, I think I'm going to fall!"

The weight he's carrying leaned back, causing him to fall on the floor. Ino went over to him with her hands on her hips, scolding him," Shikamaru, be careful! You could've killed my precious little babies!"

Shikamaru groaned underneath the stuffed animals. "I'll be sure to do that next time, Ino."

Ino stuck her tongue out at him, and she said," Anyway, who's ready to party?"

"I am! Where's the brunch?" Kiba cheered, rubbing his hands together, walking towards the kitchen.

Sakura picked up a DVD from a shelf, and announced," Everyone, we're going to have a movie night and tonight's movie will be 'The Chuckle-heads.'"

"Man, I love that movie! So hilarious!" Shikamaru, who then got out from underneath the stuffed animals, agreed.

Sakura placed the DVD into the DVD player and waited til the menu comes up. Before she would start the movie, everyone gathered themselves on the couch. Kiba, who came out of the kitchen with food, hopped over everyone and sat in the middle of the couch, almost squishing Sasuke and Hinata.

Kiba interjected, "Alright movie night! Play it, Sakura", shoving popcorn in his mouth.

Sakura rolled her eyes and pressed the play button.

An hour later...

While they're watching the movie, they heard a strange knock on the door. Sakura paused it and demanded, "Could any of you get the door?"

Before anyone would get up, Naruto volunteered to answer the door. He opened the door to reveal Kakashi and an old man, who looks to be in his fifties and has long, white hair. He greeted," Kakashi... Jiraiya. What are you doing here?"

"We have something we need to tell everyone." Kakashi explained.

Jiraiya agreed. "Yes, we have something to report."

Naruto guided the two men to the living room, and the gang looked up at them. Sakura asked," Kakashi? Jiraiya? What are you doing here?"

"We came here to inform you that you need to be aware." Kakashi answered, turning his head to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya informed everyone, "Just today, Kakashi and I saw Orochimaru wandering on the streets. He's chasing after someone and it's a Uchiha."

"I already told Obito to hide in the basement, so there's no doubt that the snake will find him there." Kakashi glanced at Sasuke. "It's Sasuke we need to worry about."

Naruto clenched his hand into a fist, growling, "I knew it! I knew he would come after Sasuke!"

"How did you know, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked his godson.

"Just two weeks ago, my friends and I were taking a shortcut through an alleyway and there we saw Orochimaru. I thought he was dead, but I was wrong. We were about to walk away when he noticed the Uchiha symbol on the back of Sasuke's shirt. He tried to attack her but I blocked him so he couldn't go near her." Naruto explained. "Before he left, he said that he'll meet again when the time comes, which meant that he'll come back for Sasuke."

Kakashi nodded, and he told everyone, "Okay, everyone listen up. We all know that Orochimaru is coming after Sasuke. I don't know when he might come, but it's best if you be prepared. You guys are going to need to protect Sasuke at all costs, and you have to hide her someplace far away. It's going to be tough, but it's for her own safety."

Naruto took the time to brainstorm a plan and came up with one. He announced, "I have an idea but it's going to be risky."

A/N: Uh oh, Orochimaru is coming this way! *scary music* This is going to be tough to protect Sasuke now that the snake is after her. next chapter is going to be epic! 


	9. Protection

Moonlight Love ch. 9

Protection

oOoOoOo

The gang quietly snuck out of Ino's house and went to Naruto's house. Along the way, Naruto had to cover Sasuke with his jacket so that unwanted eyes wouldn't see that she's a Uchiha. When they arrived at Naruto's place, they met down in the basement, where they will discuss Naruto's plan.

Naruto advised, "You're probably thinking that I'm way out of my mind, but I think this might work." He held Sasuke's recently worn shirt. "Ino, I trust you to lure Orochimaru away from Sasuke by wearing this shirt. That way, he'll follow her scent and chakra, and fall right into your trap. Shikamaru and Kiba will be with you as you lure him away. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'll do it. Just one question. How did you put Sasuke's chakra in her shirt?" Ino questioned, taking the shirt out of his hands.

Naruto flipped the shirt inside out to reveal a small piece of paper with a symbol on it. He explained, "I took some of Sasuke's chakra and placed onto this slip. That way, Orochimaru will think that you're Sasuke. Do you get it now", flipping the shirt backside up.

Ino nodded and put the shirt over her usual one. Naruto glanced at Hinata and Sakura. "You two are going to keep watch on Sasuke while Gaara and I will track down Orochimaru."

Hinata and Sakura nodded. "Right."

Gaara asked, "Why do we need to track him down?"

Naruto squinted his eyes. "'Cause I have some unfinished business to deal with and I'm going to make him pay." He glanced over at everyone. "Does everyone know what to do?"

They nodded their heads, saying," Yes!"

OoOoOo

Orochimaru was taking a stroll along the streets, his eyes scanning for a certain Uchiha. He licked his lips as he thought about the female prodigy. He thought, 'You can't hide from me forever, Sasu-chan. I will find you whenever I could.'

While he's in his thoughts, three kids appeared from behind the tree. Shikamaru whispered, "I hope this works. Ready, Ino?"

"Ready." Ino whispered back and activated the chakra seal. Orochimaru's senses perked up after she did that, and he put on a wicked grin, saying," There you are..."

He slowly started walking in that direction where Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba were hiding. They took that as a signal to run and they took off, with Kiba whispering, "Go.. go.. go!"

OoOoOo

The girls were sitting around in the living room, feeling bored from the quietness in the room. Sakura was pacing around the room back and forth while Sasuke and Hinata were sitting on the couch. Sakura grunted. "This is boring! There's nothing to do other than just playing bodyguard!"

Sasuke blew a strand of hair out of her eyes, grumbling," Tell me about it! Naruto just had to go overboard with the whole 'protecting me' thing!"

"Don't be so down, Sasuke. He's only that because he loves about you, Sasuke." Hinata stated.

"Wait, what?" Sasuke questioned.

Hinata stammered," I mean cares about you... yeah cares about you like he would for a friend. Trust me, I know him very well."

Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

Sakura sat down on the couch next to the raven, and she said, "When it comes to friends, Naruto always promises that he'll do whatever it takes to save them."

"Has he ever saveed anyone?" Sasuke questioned.

Hinata pointed out, "There was this one time when he saved you from drowning in the river last year."

"Oh yeah, I remember that! I got caught by the strong rapids while I was going for an afternoon swim. I tried to swim away but these rapids were too strong! Luckily, Naruto was there and he risked his life to save me." Sakura related, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke, you shouldn't complain too much about Naruto protecting you. Like Hinata said, he's only doing that because he cares about you."

Sasuke looked down at her lap, remembering what Naruto told her before he left the house.

/flashback/

An hour ago....

Sasuke was following Naruto up the stairs to her room. There, he grabbed her shirt from a laundry basket.

Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone, "What are you doing with my shirt? That was supposed to be washed tomorrow."

"I'm going to use it to lure Orochimaru away", Naruto answered her question, placing a seal on the inside.

"What are you going to do with that?" Sasuke pointed at that piece of paper.

"This? I'm going to use this to lure him away, just in case he doesn't follow your scent. This seal is the best trick in the book. All I need is some of your chakra." Naruto explained.

"I don't know, Naruto. I doubt that a seal like this will ever work."

Naruto came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He told her, "Just trust me on this. It will work. I'm only doing this because I care about you, and you're the most important person that I've ever laid eyes on. I promise you that I'll do whatever it takes to protect you. Now, will you just put some of your chakra into this seal and go with my plan?"

Sasuke placed her hand on the seal and put some of her chakra into it. She felt a little dizzy afterwards.

Naruto folded up her shirt and placed a kiss on her cheek. He whispered in her ear," Thank you. Now, I'm going to put my plan into action."

After he said that, he walked out of the room with Sasuke following.

/End of flashback/

Naruto still kept his word. Sasuke didn't have any doubt about it. She is starting to feel anxiety and worry for him. She placed her hand on her cheek where the blond placed his lips on, and looked up at the ceiling, thinking,' Naruto, please be careful.'

Sasuke stood up from the couch and told the girls, "I'll take a nap."

Sakura and Hinata nodded, watching her walk up the stairs to her room. When Sasuke entered her room, she plopped down on her bed. Those blue sheets she lying on reminded her so much of Naruto's sapphire eyes. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

OoOoOo

In the forest outside of Konoha, the three kids had been luring Orochimaru away with the seal and it's working.

Shikamaru commanded," Hurry up, guys! That snake is gaining on us!"

Ino and Kiba caught up with him, and they hid behind a tree. They watched from behind the trees as Orochimaru approaches the spot where they are hiding. He sniffed the air to get a scent of Sasuke's chakra. He licked his lips, saying, "I know you're back there, Sasuke. You can't run from me forever. You can run, but I'll catch you."

As he approached the hiding spot, he noticed something. He noticed that the scent of the Uchiha prodigy seems so different. Not only there's one but three as well. Orochimaru put on a wicked smile, and laughed evilly. "You kids think you can fool me with that old trick?"

Shikamaru's eyes showed shock, thinking,' Oh crap! He already figured it out!'

Orochimaru taunted. "You really think that the chakra seal can lure me away --which by the way, I'm impressed-- and stop me from going after Sasuke. Well you're wrong!"

With that, he took off, laughing evilly. Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba came out from behind the trees.

Shikamaru contradicted, "Oh man, he already figured it out!"

"What do we do now, Shikamaru?" Ino asked, scared.

He answered, "We must get to Sasuke before he does. Hurry!"

Kiba pulled his dog out of his hood and placed him down on the ground. He commanded, "Come on, Akamaru, we got a Uchiha to save."

Akamaru barked as if saying, 'Let's do this.'

The trio took off running at quick speed, hoping they would get to Sasuke on time before Orochimaru does.

OoOoOo

After a long nap, Sasuke got up from bed and stretched her body next to it. Then she heard her phone rang. She picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello Sasuke." A raspy voice replied from the other end.

Sasuke almost dropped the phone when she heard that voice, her heart pounding in fear. She demanded," What do you want?"

Orochimaru laughed from the other end. "Oh, it seems I just went to your lovely home to murder your family. But I wouldn't do that since they're all Uchihas." He looked around at the Uchihas, who are struggling to get out of those binds on their wrists and bandanas that are tied to their mouths. Orochimaru smirked when he looked at Itachi, who glared up at him.

He picked up the older Uchiha by the hair, and told Sasuke," Ahh... your brother will be perfect for my new body."

Sasuke heard her brother grunt on the phone, and begged, "No, don't hurt him! Please, leave him alone! I'll do anything!"

"Perfect! Meet me down at the abandon opera theater on Sarutobi Street. I can't wait to see what surprise I have for you."

With that, he hung up and Sasuke did the same. Sasuke placed her phone back down on the dresser and left the room. She ran down the stairs past Sakura and Hinata.

Sakura asked," Sasuke, where are you going?"

Sasuke replied," I just got a call from Orochimaru saying he's got my brother. I must go down to the abandon theater or else he'll use my brother as his new body. I gotta save him! If I don't come back, tell my parents that I love them!"

Sakura took all this information in, and then she realized what Orochimaru was planning. She called, "Sasuke, wait--"

It's too late, Sasuke has already ran out the door before she would give her warning.

Hinata asked," What was this all about?"

"It's Ororchimaru. I think I know what he's planning. Do you realize what this means?" Sakura replied.

Hinata for a moment and let out a gasp. "You mean..."

"Yep, it's a trap!" Sakura finished. "We gotta hurry and stop her before this gets worse!"

Hinata nodded, and followed Sakura out the door.

OoOoOo

Naruto and Gaara had been wandering aimlessly on the streets, searching for Orochimaru for hours. They heard a dog howl from a distance away.

Gaara asked," Naruto, are you sure this plan will work?"

Naruto thought about this for a moment, and he replied, "I'm... not sure about it anymore.... I know that the chakra seal works, and--"

He stop in mid sentence when they heard more dogs howling and barking.

Gaara pointed out, "This isn't a good sign."

Naruto nodded towards the red-head. Then he sensed something. His senses started to pick up a familiar chakra pattern coming from a distance not too far from them. When he recognized whose chakra belongs to, he scruntched up his face in anger. His eyes started turning blood red, his nails growing into claws, and his teeth became barred.

Gaara took notice of this, and tried to calm Naruto. "Naruto, now's not the time to be-- wait, where are you going?"

Naruto took running at full speed before Gaara would say anything. Gaara too sensed the familiar chakra, and went after him as well. They recognized this as Orochimaru's, and they realized that their chakra sealing plan was now busted. They knew that he would figure it out sooner. Not only Naruto senses Orochimaru's but Sasuke's as well since his senses are much stronger than Gaara's.

As Naruto ran, he screamed up to the sky, "SASUKE!!!!"

A/N: I'm going to stop right here! I'm saving the action for next chapter. 


	10. A girl worth fighting for

Moonlight Love ch. 10

A Girl Worth Fighting For

OoOoOo

Sasuke bust opened the doors of the theater, her chest heaving up and down from all that running. She walked through the theater halls, passing by every room, calling out her brother's name. "Itachi... Itachi, where are you?"

"Sasuke!" She heard him called back. "Sasuke, over here!"

Sasuke followed his voice that led her to the dressing room. She opened the door and entered the room quietly, closing the door behind her. She then started taking steps towards to where she heard her brother's voice behind the curtains.

"Sasuke, is that you?"

Sasuke swiftly pulled the curtain back to reveal a television set, showing a video of her and Itachi when they were younger. Sasuke was eight in this video while Itachi was thirteen. They were running around in a maze until she got lost. Luckily, Itachi found her before their parents did.

/video/

Itachi was comforting his crying little sister. "It's okay, Sasuke. I'm here."

Younger Sasuke wiped those tears away from her eyes. "Itachi... is that you? I got lost."

Itachi pulled his sister into a hug, allowing her to cry on his shoulder, petting her hair in comfort. "It's okay, I'm here, baby sister. Shhh."

"Brother, I thought I would never see you again. I'm sorry I ran off." Sasuke apologized.

"That's okay! Just don't ever run off again, okay?"

"Okay."

"Here I'll carry you on our way out."

Itachi knelt down on the ground so that his little sister could get on his back, and she did.

Young Sasuke laughed. "Yay piggy-back ride! Getty up, Itachi!"

Itachi chuckled as he took off, carrying little Sasuke on his back.

/end of video/

Sasuke pushed the stop button on the VCR, confused of what's going on. Then she heard a door slam behind her, along with a malicious laugh. She quickly turned around to find Orochimaru placing his hand on the door. That's when she realized that it's trap. She activated her sharingan as soon as Orochimaru approaches her.

She demanded, "What do you want?"

The snake man laughed. "I came to make a certain Uchiha become my new body. I'm surprised that you fell for my trick, and you actually believed that I kidnapped your brother. Now, I got you right where I want you."

Sasuke tightened her fists and went charging towards him, only to be punched in the stomach. She coughed up spit after he did that. She lifted her knee and kneed him right in the place where no guy wants to be hit. Orochimaru yelped in pain as he fell to the ground, nursing his manhood. Sasuke took this as a chance to run. She ran out of the dressing room to the stage, where she saw an exit on the other side. She quickly ran towards it. Before her hand would reach the door knob, she felt a hand grab her by her neck and threw her against the wall. Soon her back meet against the wall, sliding down until her butt hits the floor. Sasuke deactivated her sharigan when her head came in contact with the wall. She shook her head to rid away the stars dancing in front of her eyes. When her vision came into focus, she noticed Orochimaru is crouching down in front of her.

He grabbed hold of her left leg, saying," Just to be sure you can't run... I'm going to have to hurt you..... bad!"

Orochimaru tightly gripped the raven's leg, snapping the leg bone, listening to it crack.

Sasuke felt pain shoot right up through her leg, and she cried, "OWWW!"

Orochimaru evilly laughed. "Now, I can move forward with my plan."

Right when he was about to take Sasuke, he saw a boy in orange-clad running up to him. A fist collided into his face, causing him to come flying and crashing into a wall. Orochimaru sat up to find that the orange-clad boy was no other than Naruto.

Orochimaru greeted him, "Ah Naruto, how nice of you to join us."

"Cut the sweet talk, Freak! I know what you want and I'm not letting you get it!" Naruto yelled through his barred teeth. "I won't let you take Sasuke!"

"Oh Naruto, you silly boy, you think that using the chakra seal could lure me away. Well you're wrong. I got the Uchiha right where I want her, and she couldn't run now that I broken her leg." Orochimaru smirked, gesturing to Sasuke, who is still in pain. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Naruto let out a growl, glaring at him with his blood red eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but feel slight fear of what state Naruto is in. She noticed the red eyes, the fangs, and the sharp claws. She knew right away that he's not really what everyone thought he is. Plus, she was surprised at how brave he is when he stood up against Orochimaru.

"He's not doing this alone!" A voice, which happens to be Shikamaru's, called.

They turned their heads to see the entire gang coming. Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, and Gaara came to rescue Sasuke as soon as they followed her chakra patterns. They stood in fighting stances, preparing for the scene that is about to unfold. Hinata activated her byakugan, showing the veins next to her eyes. Ino and Sakura stood in a I'm-ready-to-pound-you stance. Gaara already has sand surrounding him. Shikamaru prepared himself to use his shadow techniques while Kiba and Akamaru stood in fighting stance.

Kiba declared, "We got you outnumbered, Orochimaru! Give up!"

"We're not letting you take anyone until we're all dead!" Ino declared, cracking her knuckles.

Orochimaru laughed sinisterly. "You think you could stop me? As if.... you're not even as strong as you think you are!"

"We may be a bunch recently promoted jounin, but we fight for what is ours and that's Sasuke." Sakura claimed.

Sasuke looked around at everyone in her group, and realized that her friends are willing to do anything to save her.

The battle begins when Orochimaru charged towards Shikamaru, knocking him down. Gaara created a giant hand out of sand and made it follow Orochimaru. Orochimaru evaded that sand hand as fast as he could. Kiba and Akamaru jumped in mid air, spinning and forming a two-headed wolf.

"Wolf Fang over Fang!" Kiba called.

The two aimed at the snake man, who then dodged out of the way, causing them to crash into a wall. Sakura charged towards Orochimaru with her fist ready to pound. Orochimaru smirked as he dodged her punches and kicks. Hinata attempted to give him a swift kick, only to be knocked down by the man.

Shikamaru commanded, "Sakura, Hinata, look after Sasuke. We'll take care of this!"

The two girls nodded and ran over to Sasuke, who is still in pain. They knelt down in front of her.

Sakura asked," Where does this hurt, Sasuke", her hand glowing.

Sasuke looked at her and replied, "It hurts on the back of my lower left leg... OWW!"

"Let me take a look at that!" Sakura moved her glowing hand over her leg, examining her injury.

While she's doing that, the rest of the group were fighting off Orochimaru and they weren't doing so good. Shikamaru had his shadow follow Orochimaru, which is starting to get really hard since Orochimaru's been dodging every attack he could throw at him. Then Shikamaru sensed him coming near him. Before the man would attempt to attack him, Ino placed her hand on his back, giving the snake man a swift kick in his side. Orochimaru was taken back by her attack, and he looked around to find everyone surrounding him. He stretched out his neck, looking like a snake as he did so. When no one's not looking, he stretched his neck out further and bit Sasuke on the neck. He pulled away as soon as Sasuke felt pain.

Sasuke collapsed on the ground, clutching her neck, screaming in pain. As soon as her screams reached Naruto's ears, the blond looked to see Sasuke on the ground, holding her neck. Then he started to feel rage build up inside of him, red chakra appearing all around him, making him look all fox-like. The red chakra formed one tail and then two tails. The group backed away, knowing that things are about to go bad. Naruto stood on all fours, glaring up at Orochimaru, showing his barred teeth.

Orochimaru smirked and laughed sinisterly, feeling proud of what he just did to Sasuke. With all the strength and agility Naruto had left, he started charging towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru's laughter soon died down when a fist collided with his chest, causing him to go flying against a wall opposite of where he stood. He could've swore he heard bones cracking after he crashed. Naruto went after him and continued attacking him.

Sakura and Hinata were trying to console Sasuke, but the stinging white pain won't go away.

Hinata asked, "What's happening to her", panicing.

"It's the venom..... and it's killing her." Sakura explained, also panicing.

Hianta looked at the pinkette with fright, and went back to consoling Sasuke.

Sakura turned her head to look at Naruto, and yelled, "Naruto, you gotta hurry! We don't have that much time!"

Naruto heard her voice clearly, and felt more rage, realizing what Orochimaru had just did to Sasuke. He bit her with venom, that contains chakra. Suddenly a third tail appeared from all that red chakra surrounding Naruto. Naruto tilted his head up towards the ceiling and roared in anger, feeling his skin burning. He then pounced on Orochimaru and started beating him up some more. He scratched at his face and body, throwing punches at him, blood splattering everywhere. Orochimaru smirked and turned into a pile of snakes, escaping from the blond's grasp. Behind him, the snakes morphed into Orochimaru. Naruto turned around and went towards him. He was almost about ready to pounce when suddenly, one of the chakra tails sliced through a pillar, knocking it down, trapping Orochimaru beneath it. Then the other tails hit the carpet, creating a line of fire. Orochimaru, who is trapped by the pillar, screamed as he felt the fire burning him, melting away his flesh. Soon the room smelled like burnt flesh. The gang then noticed that the building was about to collapse.

Shikamaru cried out, "We gotta get here! The building is about to fall!"

The group paniced and started running. Sakura called," Naruto, we need you to lift Sasuke!"

Naruto turned to Sakura and went over to where the girls are. Sasuke, who is still holding her neck from the bite, started to lose consciousness. As soon as Naruto got closer, she passed out on the floor. Naruto knelt down beside her, and scooped her up bridal style. He nodded towards the two girls, and he said," Let's go!"

The group ran out of the building as quick as they could, avoiding the flames and the falling objects. When they're finally out of the building, the building collapsed behind them. Then noticed that it's going to blow up.

Shikamaru cried out, "Look out!"

Everyone jumped down to the ground on their stomachs, holding their heads. Naruto covered Sasuke's body with his own, sheilding her from the flying objects. Then the building exploded, pieces of glass flying, landing next to the bodies of the gang. The gang stood up from the ground, only to hear sirens coming their way. Naruto stood up, holding an unconscious Sasuke in his arms.

Shikamaru announced," All we need to do now is get Sasuke to a hospital! She's going to need all the medical help she could get!"

Naruto nodded, holding Sasuke closer to himself.

OoOoOo

Sasuke fluttered her eyes open when she heard the sound of beeping machines.

"Sasuke", a voice called. "Sasuke, can you hear me?"

Sasuke blinked a few times to get her eyes focused. When they came into focus, she looked to see Kakashi sitting a chair next to her bed, along with Obito and Rin.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and made an upside down U with his eye. He said, "Thank goodness you're awake! We're all so worried about you."

"Where am I? What happened?" Sasuke asked, looking around the room.

"You're in a hospital. You broke your fibula in half and also got bitten by Orochimaru. You're very lucky that the venom didn't harm you as much as we expected, and the doctor made sure all of that venom is gone. So you're clean for now." Kakashi explained. "Plus, the doctor had to operate on your leg so that the bones could be put back together."

Obito grinned. "Welcome to the club, Cuz!"

Sasuke sat up on her elbows to find a white cast on her left leg, where Orochimaru has snapped it. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, pushing her back down on the bed. She looked up at Kakashi with a tired expression, and she said," I couldn't believe it.... my friends risked their lives.... for me."

"Don't thank them just yet. You gotta thank him first. After all, he did save your life." Kakashi assured her.

"Who? Who saved my life?"

Kakashi answered," Look to your right and find out", tilting his head to the said savior.

Sasuke turned her head to the right to see Naruto sitting in one of those comfy chairs with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked up at her with tired eyes from what Sasuke could tell from lack of sleep.

The adult trio stood up from their seats. Obito said," We'll leave you two alone."

After he said that, they left the room, leaving Naruto and Sasuke in a moment of silence. As they were leaving the room, Sasuke heard one of the nurses say, "Did you hear the news? I heard that Orochimaru is dead."

Sasuke is at lost for words when she said "dead." She thought,' Orochimaru is dead? Seriously? There's no way that can't be true. Is he.... really...?'

"Sasuke, it's true. He is dead!" Naruto stated.

Sasuke snapped her head to him.

Naruto told her," Orochimaru is dead. I killed him. He can't hurt you now. Consider yourself lucky that the venom didn't kill you", with a slight chuckle.

Sasuke looked at her broken leg and then back at Naruto. She said," Naruto, I have something to say to you."

"Yes."

Sasuke sat up with the help of Naruto. Out of nowhere, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, hugging him. Naruto was surprised at this, but he shook it off and hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed like that until they heard the door open. They pulled back to see their friends entering the room with flowers and sweets.

Sakura rushed over to Sasuke and pulled her into a tight hug, saying, "Oh Sasuke, I'm so glad you're okay! You got us all worried! We wanted to be there when you wake up but the doctor told us to go home."

"That's nice. Now can you let me go.... I-I c-can't breath..." Sasuke choked out.

"Sorry." Sakura apologized, releasing Sasuke from her hug.

Ino placed down the flowers and a box of chocolates on table next to the bed. She said," We bought you flowers and chocolates on our way here. I know that you don't like sweets, but we made sure we bought the sugar-FREE kind. Is that okay?"

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you."

Kiba questioned, "Oh, did you anyone tell you that Orochimaru is dead?"

"Yes, we all know that, Kiba. It's all over the news." Shikamaru addressed, rolling his eyes.

"I was talking to Sasuke." Kiba defended.

Sasuke stated, "Naruto told me so no need to worry."

"Did anyone tell you that Naruto has been watching you while you were asleep?" Kiba questioned again.

Sasuke rose her eyebrows at his question. "Really?"

Shikamaru explained. "Yeah, he's been watching over you since we got you to the hospital two days ago. He was with you the whole time. He was with you in the operation room when the doctor had to fix your leg and remove all that venom out of your blood stream. Sasuke, you're lucky that the didn't venom didn't harm you."

Then a tall blond woman came in with a clipboard. She announced," Okay kids, visiting time is over. You must leave, go on."

The kids groaned as they leave the room. The blond woman, who Sasuke assumed must be the doctor, sat down on the bed and checked over her clipboard, looking at the data.

She asked," How are you doing today, Sasuke?"

"I'm doing okay, just feeling tired." Sasuke replied.

The doctor nodded and introduced herself," My name is Tsunade. I'm a doctor here in this hospital, and I'm also Konoha's current hokage."

"Nice to meet you, Tsunade." Sasuke took the time to take in her appearance. Tsunade has light skin, light blond hair, brown eyes, and a purple diamond in the center of her forehead. She's wearing a grass-green jacket over her khaki, kimono-style blouse that is held by a dark blue obi. She is also wearing dark blue trousers and open toed high heeled shoes. Sasuke was pretty surprised when saw how large her bust size is from the average.

Naruto whispered in her ear," Don't be fooled by her appearance. She may look young, but she's also an old lady."

Tsunade, who heard that, turned to glare at Naruto. She said," Don't talk about me like that, brat! I raised you better than that."

"Oh yeah, all you raised is your sake, Granny Tsunade." Naruto barked.

Tsunade glowered at him, showing a vein in her forehead. She picked up Naruto and threw him against the wall.

She yelled," How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? It makes me feel old!"

"That's because you are old!" Naruto remarked.

"Shut up!" Tsunade turned her attention to Sasuke. "Now, I'm going to show you your X-ray of what your leg looks like after Orochimaru snapped it."

She took the X-ray out of a folder and placed it up on a screen. She turned it on, and she explained to the raven," See that? This is where Orochimaru snapped your leg; at the fibula. That's why you were in so much pain after he did that. I could hardly believe that he would have the strength to do something like that. Anyway, I fixed up your leg and took out all the venom from your blood. According to my calculations, you would be able to walk again in about six months or so. I'll be coming by to check on you to see how you're doing. Alright?"

Sasuke's mouth gaped when she saw the image. Sasuke was shocked to see that her fibula was broken in half.... literally. That could explain what Obito meant when he said, "Welcome to the club, Cuz." He meant that she's going to suffer through having broken legs with him.

She thought,' Great, just what I need. Spent my days being unable to walk with my cousin.'

She asked," Tsunade?"

"Hm." Tsunade looked at her with a questioning look.

"How long will it take for my leg to heal along with my cousin, Obito?"

Tsunade thought back for a moment, and she explained," For your case, it's going to take up to six to eight months for your leg to heal. As for Obito, he broke his tibia in half from a snowmobile accident and has been standing on crutches for almost a month now. His healing process will take longer than it would be for you. So, you'd be back on your feet before your cousin would. Anymore questions?"

Sasuke shook her head. "No, that's it. I was just wondering how long it takes for a fractured bone heal."

Tsunade nodded and got up from the bed. Before she left, she looked over her shoulder and informed her patient, "By the way, you're going to be released from the hospital tomorrow afternoon."

With that, she left. Naruto, who recovered from the crash, went over to the bed and sat down in the chair, where he was before Tsunade threw him against the wall.

He looked at Sasuke in the eyes, and he told her," Sasuke, I have something I need to talk to you about. The fight from last night. Do remember how scary I looked when I came to your rescue?" Sasuke nodded. "The reason why I looked scary is because I have a demon sealed inside me; the nine-tailed fox. I discovered this back when I was eight. Everyone was afraid of me and I didn't know why until an old friend of Iruka's told me that the nine-tailed fox was sealed inside me. My godfather, Jiraiya, then told me that the fourth hokage sealed it and that I was his son. Every now and then, I tried to do whatever I can to control my temper so that the demon fox wouldn't take over like it did last night. I hope you don't hate me for this. I just thought I would tell you since you seem to understand me more than anyone ever could."

Sasuke reached her hand to his face and traced his whisker marks on his cheeks, asking," Does that explain those whisker marks you have?"

"Something like that?" Naruto replied. "Also, it explains this."

He unzipped his jacket and pulled up his shirt to reveal large markings on his stomach. Sasuke stared at it, feeling shocked. Naruto pulled down his shirt and zipped up his jacket.

Sasuke asked," So is that the seal, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you might be disgusted with me and act hostile towards me, like everyone else did."

"Naruto, I would never be disgusted with you. Never! You're my best friend, and I love you more than that."

Naruto blinked. "Really?"

Sasuke nodded. "Really."

In a moment of silence, the two started to lean in close until their lips touched, sharing a passionate kiss. They immediately pulled away when they heard the flash of the camera, and looked to find their friends cheering and clapping.

Kiba cheered. "Man, it's about time!"

"See? I knew you two would end up together." Shikamaru claimed, holding up the camera. "Now we got evidence to prove to Neji that you two are meant for each other."

Naruto and Sasuke giggled, blushing in crimson.

Sakura commented. "Awww, you two look so cute together!"

"And you make quite a cute couple!" Ino added, making a heart with her hands.

Hinata pointed out, "It was even more beautiful with the full moon in the background."

Naruto and Sasuke looked out the window behind them, and noticed the moon showing off it's lunar glow. They looked back at their friends, and Naruto admitted," Well whaddya know. It is more romantic under the moonlight." He turned to Sasuke. "I guess we're officially a couple now, huh."

Sasuke nodded. "I guess so, even though it's...." She looked at the clock. "... 10 o'clock at night."

Naruto chuckled, and held her hand, leaning in to give her a kiss on her cheek. After he did that, he let out a yawn.

Sasuke told him, "Sleep."

"Wha?" Naruto rubbed his eye.

"Sleep. You need all your strength. Just put your head down and close your eyes."

Naruto placed his head down on the bed and closed his eyes, starting to snore lightly. Sasuke stroked his hair as he slept.

OoOoOo

Next day...

In the afternoon, Sasuke is fully dressed in her usual attire, all thanks to Ino and Sakura, who brought her clothes and helped her dress. Sasuke thanked them and sat down on the bed with Ino and Sakura, waiting for Naruto and Tsunade to come back with her crutches. Sasuke is going to be released from the hospital today this afternoon, and she's excited about getting out of this boring, white room. Lying around in bed all day is really boring.

Then Kiba appeared at the door, and greeted, "Are you ready to leave this hospital, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up at him with an unamused expression, saying," What do you think?"

"I'll take it as a yes." Kiba gave her a half smile. Akamaru started scratching on the door, whimpering.

Kiba looked down at his dog, and he asked," You need to go to the bathroom, boy?" Akamaru barked. "Okay let's go."

He opened the door and followed his dog outside.

Sakura and Ino turned their attention to Sasuke. Sakura asked," How does it feel to be Naruto's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, tell us." Ino joined in.

Sasuke put on a small smile and told them," He makes me feel very secure whenever he's around me, he likes to do silly stunts, and he's so far the most cutest guy I've ever laid eyes on. I realized that we're total complete opposites."

"Opposites always attract!" Ino added.

Then they heard Kiba yell, "AKAMARU! I SAID MAKE IT QUICK, NOT MAKE IT NASTY!"

They laughed after he said that, and Sakura went over to the window and opened it.

She yelled," What happened out here, Kiba?"

Kiba looked back at her and yelled, "Oh, let's just say that Akamaru made a mudpie!"

Sakura knew what he meant and put on a disgusted look. "Okay, I don't want to know what it is, but thanks for not grossing me out!"

Kiba grinned and went back to his dog.

Ino asked," What was that all about?"

Sakura shook her head. "You don't want to know."

The girls heard the door open and entered the room came Tsunade and Naruto, who is carrying crutches. He set them down against the foot of the bed and went over to Sasuke. He put his arm around her waist and placed her arm over his shoulder, helping her stand up.

He said," Easy, Sasuke, easy."

Sasuke grunted as she carefully put herself back on her feet, without putting to much weight on her injured leg. Sakura held out her cructhes and Sasuke took them under her arms. Before they would leave, Tsunade stopped Naruto for a second.

She advised him," Make sure she takes those painkillers two times a day. One in the morning, one in the evening", handing him a jar of painkillers.

Naruto took the jar out of her hands and bowed to her, saying," I will. Thanks, Tsunade."

Tsunade smiled and told him," Just don't try anything funny."

Naruto shook his head humorously as he left the room. He caught up with the girls as soon as they stopped at an elevator. There was a sign on the door that says,' Out of order.'

Sakura sighed. "I guess we'll have to take the stairs."

The four members of the group started to head for the staircase that is next to the broken elevator. Sasuke started to feel a sense of anxiety as soon as they reached the stairs. Naruto said," If it makes you feel comfortable, Sasuke, I could carry you."

"That sounds like a great idea." Ino agreed, taking the crutches out of Sasuke's arms. Sasuke wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck as he carefully lifted her up bridal style. Naruto smiled in reassurance as he walked down the steps, being careful not to drop his girlfriend. On the way down, Sasuke couldn't help but notice how the sunlight shining through those windows gave him a nice glow. It brings out the shine in his blond hair, tan skin. and blue eyes.

"Sasuke, we're at the bottom. You can stop staring now." Naruto stated.

Sasuke was snapped out of her thoughts after he said that, and noticed that they were already at the bottom of the stairs. She blushed and told him," Sorry, it's just that in this light, you look more like an angel."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks, and so do you."

"Are you guys going to play lovey dovey all day or are we going to go to a welcome home party?" Ino impatiently asked, tapping her foot.

Naruto placed Sasuke down on the floor, and Ino held out her crutches. Sasuke took them under her arms and followed her friends out of the hospital, despite the smell of this place.

Outside, the rest of the gang were waiting on a park bench. When they saw their friends coming out of the doors, they got up and went towards them. Shikamaru asked," So, are we ready to get going? The guests have probably been waiting for hours and already starving."

Sakura nodded. "Let's go."

"Before we go, I have one question to ask Kiba." Naruto turned to Kiba. "How nasty was the 'mudpie' did Akamaru made it?"

Kiba pointed behind at the bushes behind him, and he answered," Do you really want to know? Go behind the bushes and find out!"

Naruto looked behind the bushes and screamed, "OH MY GOD!"

He came back with a grossed out look on his face.

"Well?" Kiba smirked, picking up his dog.

Naruto tried to hold his gagging reflexes, and he said," That was the most disgusting I've ever seen. It--"

"Ah ah ah... Naruto don't even go into detail 'cause I don't really want to know", Sakura interrupted, placing her hands over her ears.

"Let's just go." Shikamaru suggested.

The group started walking away from the hospital, with a grossed out Naruto and a laughing Kiba trailing behind. Along the way, Sasuke heard people talking about Orochimaru being dead. She thought,' Man, news like this spreads fast.'

She heard a nearby newspaper boy running, yelling," Get the news, everyone! Orochimaru is dead!"

Everyone in all of Konoha talked on and on about how glad they were now that Orochimaru is gone. Plus, some were giving Sasuke looks of pity, which annoyed her as such.

When the gang finally arrived at Naruto's place, Naruto took out his key and unlocked the door. They entered the house, only to be greeted by a group of people. Obito stumbled his way over to Sasuke, and greeted," Hey Sasuke, come give your cousin a hug."

Sasuke was hesitant since she's on crutches, but she hugged him anyway, despite her injury. Obito patted her on the back, saying," Yeah, that's the good stuff. Sasuke, you and I are going to go through a long recovery together. Heck, you'll be walking again before I do."

"But you broke your leg before me." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah, but I got the worse! I broke my tibia in half while you broke your fibula. I screamed in pain for two STRAIGHT hours while you screamed for about what 3 seconds?" Obito proclaimed.

"Well yeah! But--"

"But what? Consider yourself lucky that you'll be able to walk normal again. I'm going to be stuck with a cane for the rest of my life." Obito stated. "So yeah, my injury is much worse than yours."

After he said that, he walked off, dancing slightly to the music. Naruto placed an arm around Sasuke's shoulder, and he said," Come on, let's get you something to eat."

Sasuke was sitting on the couch with her girlfriends while Naruto went to go get her food. He came back with a plate full of food, and flashed her his famous grin.

He said," Hey hey Sasuke! Ready for a brunch?"

"Just get over here and eat!" Sasuke smiled, patting a spot on the couch between Ino and herself.

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and placed a kiss on her lips.

He told her, "I love you, Sasuke!"

"I love you too, Naruto!" Sasuke replied.

They shared a kiss, earning stares from people around them.

A/N: Isn't that sweet? About time Sasuke and Naruto got together. Yes, Orochimaru is dead! Next chapter is going to be real sweet! 


	11. Meet the parents

Moonlight Love ch. 11

Meet the Parents

OoOoOo

After the party was over, Sasuke decided to take out her cell phone and call her parents. She dialed the number and held it up to her ear. She waited patiently for someone to respond, only to be answered by the answering machine.

"Hello, this is Uchiha residence. How may I talk your call? Leave a message and we'll come right back to you." Sasuke heard the machine beeped at the end.

Sasuke informed. "Hello everyone, it's Sasuke. I'm calling to let you know that I might be staying in Konoha for a while. I don't know when I'll be coming home, but I'm just letting know that I'm going to stay longer in Konoha. You all know that I went there to bring Neji back, but things didn't go as planned. He broke up with me and left me for a girl named Yumi Loki. But I made new friends and gotten myself a boyfriend. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he's about the same age as Neji. Also, I got in a fight with a man and broke my leg. It's a long story. The doctor said that it might take months for me to heal, and I don't know when I'll start walking again. But Naruto has been really helpful to me. He helped me out of the hospital today and made sure I'm taking my painkillers. When you meet him, I think you're going to like him. Love you, bye."

Sasuke hung up the phone and placed it back on her dresser. Naruto entered her room with a glass of water and a jar of painkillers.

He said," Time to take your medicine, Sasuke. Tsunade informed me that you are going to have to take this pills twice a day." He read the directions on the jar. "It says that you're going to need to take two."

Naruto dumped out two pills from the jar and held them out to Sasuke. Sasuke took them and put them in her mouth. Naruto handed her the glass of water, and she took it from him, gulping down a chug. She handed it back to him, and she told him," Thanks Naruto."

Naruto put on a wide smile, and he asked her," So who were you calling earlier?"

"Oh, just my parents, letting them know that I'll be staying here longer since I have a broken leg and that I'm with you", Sasuke replied, touching his cheek.

Naruto leaned into her touch. "Sasuke, do you think your parents will like me? I mean, this is the first time I've ever dated anyone."

"I'm sure they will. They liked Neji the first time they met him."

"But he's different from me." Naruto pointed out. Then he started freaking out. "What if they don't like me? What if they decided to--"

"Naruto, you worry way too much." Sasuke soothed her boyfriend. "They'll like you. I'm sure of that. If they don't approve, I promise that I'll always stay on your side, even if they have to disown me. So stop worrying and move on."

"You know, you're right. I really need to stop worrying." Naruto agreed, shrugging his shoulders. "So what if they don't approve of me? How bad could it be?"

OoOoOo

During those months of waiting, Sasuke had been starting to walk again, all thanks to her boyfriend and all of her friends. She may not be walking perfectly, but she's starting to gain her coordination again. Naruto and Sasuke had been going on dates. As usual, Naruto had done some pretty stupid things on their dates. On one date, Naruto accidently pushed Sasuke into a mud puddle. Sasuke, who was pissed about it, pulled him in. Soon this turned into a mud wrestling match, and Sasuke won. They may be all covered in mud, but they did have a good time. They waited patiently for the months to pass until the fateful day has arrived.

OoOoOo

Six months later....

Sasuke woke up the next morning and stretched her arms over her head. She scooted her legs out of the bed, being careful not to put down her left leg, which is covered in gray wrap. She pulled her dark blue boot out of her drawer and strapped it on her leg. She carefully stood up and began limping out of the room. She headed down the kitchen to find Naruto cooking breakfast.

Naruto walked up to her and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body. He greeted," Morning, Sasuke", earning a kiss from his girlfriend.

"Morning." Sasuke greeted back, running a finger down his chest. "How are you?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Great." Then Sasuke noticed his apron, and she snickered when she saw that his apron is rainbow colored and has a unicorn on it.

"What?" Naruto asked with a grin. "What's so funny, Sasuke?"

"Your apron is funny." Sasuke responded, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hey, that's the only apron I had since Iruka decided to throw them all away today." Naruto defended himself. "Heck, you wore that when you cooked me breakfast one time."

"Hey, I was crazy in love, so I wasn't paying attention to what I was wearing at that time." Sasuke debated, walking off to her seat.

"Sure you do."

"You're such a dobe."

Naruto waved his hand and went back to cooking.

After breakfast, the couple went up to their rooms and packed their bags. Sasuke zipped up her suitcase and sat down on the side of her bed, feeling glad that she finished the job. Naruto entered the room with his suitcase, and he asked," Are you ready to go, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood up and nodded. "Yeah, just let me get my stuff."

Before she would grab her suitcase, Naruto snatched it away, saying, "Oh, Tsunade said you can't do hard labor such as cleaning, gardening, or carrying suitcases. I just thought it would be best if I could carry your stuff since you're injured."

Sasuke pouted her lip, feeling mistreated. She sighed in defeat. "Fine. You carry my stuff while I feel useless."

Naruto grinned in victory as he picked up their suitcases. He told her," I'll meet you down at the car, kay?"

With that, he left the room, carrying their luggage down. Sasuke swung her backpack over her shoulder and followed.

OoOoOo

At the train station, Naruto and Sasuke had already said their good byes to Iruka and went to buy their tickets. After they bought their tickets, they decided to sit at a bench and wait for their friends to come. They waited for about an hour, and Naruto is starting to get bored.

He groaned. "So bored.... I'm so bored.... I'm SO--"

"Naruto, I get it!" Sasuke interrupted him.

Naruto sighed and rested his head in his hands. "Man, waiting for people is boring. How do you manage to keep yourself from boredom, Sasuke?"

"I have patience, and you don't. What I do to keep myself entertained is either practice my ninja fighting skills or daydream." Sasuke responded, not taking her eyes off the wall.

Naruto sat up, and asked," So what do you daydream about?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. Stuff.... becoming the greatest ninja in the world.... beating my brother.... marriage.... sometimes about having children..."

"Well, do you plan on having kids, Sasuke?" Naruto leaned in a little to her face, showing her his famous grin.

"Why do you want me get pregnant right now?" Sasuke joked, looking at him with a smirk.

Naruto leaned back, shaking his head vigoriously, waving his hands. "Oh nonono not right now! But I was just wondering if you do plan on having kids."

"Naruto, I was only kidding... and yes, I do want to have kids. I just need to find the right guy to do it with."

"I think I know the right guy for this, and you're looking at him." Naruto waggled his eyebrows, grinning.

Sasuke giggled. "You're such a pig!"

"HEY NARUTO, SASUKE! OVER HERE!" called a voice.

The couple looked to find Sakura waving her hand as she made her way over to them, her friends trailing behind. When they got to them, Naruto stood up and asked them, "Geez, what took you guys so long? Sasuke and I have been waiting for about an hour."

"Don't blame me, kid. Blame Ino, it's her fault that she packed so much stuff." Shikamaru debated, pointing to Ino.

"Hey, I have to look fabulous!" Ino defended herself, running a hand through her hair. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to look beautiful? 'Cause if I don't look amazing, then I'll look ugly like that witch, Yumi."

Sakura sighed. "Let's just go."

Everyone was about to leave the bench when they heard a familiar voice calling," Wait-- hold on!"

They turned their heads to find Obito stumbling on his crutches, waving at the gang while Kakashi and Rin were walking, carrying heavy backpacks on their backs.

Sakura asked," Obito? What are you guys doing here?"

Obito answered," We're going on a trip to visit my homeland. You guys are heading to the Land of Stone, right?"

"Well, that's where we're heading." Naruto replied, taking his bags.

"Us too! Kakashi and Rin are going to tag along since I'm injured in all." Obito smiled.

Kakashi sighed. "Let's get to the train before it takes off. Does any of you know what time it leaves?"

Sasuke took out her ticket and read. "It says that departure will be at 10am." She looked at the clock. "The clock says that it's 9:40."

Everyone put on looks of panic after she said that.

Naruto freaked out. "9:40?!? You gotta be kidding me!"

"See Ino? I told you not to pack too much stuff!" Shikamaru blamed Ino.

Ino argued. "What are you blaming me for? I just want to look fabulous!"

Sakura urged everyone. "No time to argue, we got to go!" She looked at her ticket. "We take off at section 24B! Where is that?"

"It's on the other side of the station." Kakashi told everyone. "We got to hurry! We have til twenty minutes to make our train!"

"Shit!" Naruto cursed to himself. He dropped the luggage and stood in front of Sasuke with his back facing her. "Climb on!"

Sasuke climbed onto Naruto's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Obito did the same thing with Kakashi, only he's lifted up a little higher.

Naruto asked his dog-loving friend," Kiba, can you handle carrying our bags til we make it to our train?"

"Yeah, sure! No problem!" Kiba nodded, taking Naruto and Sasuke's bags. Rin took Kakashi's backpack that contains his and Obito's stuff.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder.

Soon everyone in the group started running, almost knocking down every person, who stood in their way. Sakura had to yell 'sorry' everytime a stranger gets knocked down by one of her friends. Ino is struggling to pull her two suitcases, and Hinata came to help. Shikamaru and Gaara had to push past people, yelling out apologies as they were going through the crowd. Sasuke is holding onto Naruto for dear life while Obito was enjoying the ride, waving his crutches in the air.

By the time they got to their section, they have two minutes left to get on the train. They rushed up the steps, handing their luggage to the train attendant. When they got aboard, everyone sat in their seats in exhaustion, feeling relieved.

Naruto is sitting next to Sasuke, wiping the sweat off his forehead, saying," Phew... now that was close!"

"Tell me about it!" Sakura panted.

"All Aboard!" They heard a man yell.

Naruto's breathing steadied as he started to calm down. He looked out the window, and he said," Land of Stone, here I come."

OoOoOo

When the train arrived in the Land of Stone, the gang hopped off the train and gathered their things. Naruto stepped down the stairs and put down his bags. He turned around to help Sasuke get down. He picked her up by her waist and spun her around, saying, "Down you go!"

Naruto gently placed her down on the ground, placing a kiss upon her lips. Sasuke smiled up at him and shook her head, saying, "You're such a dobe!"

"But I'm your dobe!" Naruto acknowleged her, poking her nose.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet, are you ready to meet the parents?" Sakura asked with a smug smile.

"Maybe." They answered in unison.

Naruto picked up his bags, and followed his group out of the train station. As they were walking along the streets, Sasuke and Naruto were earning stares from people. The girls were giggling while the boys were giving them jealous glares, which made Naruto gulped. Sasuke lead her friends to a gate that has the Uchiha symbol on it, and behind it is a small village that belongs the Uchiha clan. Sasuke took out her key and unlocked the gate, pushing it open.

When the gang made it through the gates, Obito sniffed the air and said," Ahhh the Uchiha clan... a place where high expectations developed. Boy, I missed it so much!"

"Did you really miss your homeland that much, Obito?" Kakashi asked.

"Hey, I haven't set foot in that place for a long time." Obito answered, giving him a smug smile. "Besides, it's only been what... ten years?"

Kakashi inwardly sighed as he say this.

By the time the gang made it to Sasuke's house, Sasuke knocked on the door and the door opened to reveal a woman, who is the taller version of her. Her mother smiled and pulled her daughter into a hug, greeting," Sasuke, you came back! I got your message and I'm sorry to hear that Neji dumped you. But I also heard you gotten yourself a new boyfriend. So who's the lucky boy?"

Sasuke went over to Naruto and introduced, "Mother, this is my boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, this is my mother."

Naruto held out his hand and he said," Nice to meet you, Mrs. Uchiha."

"Please, call me Mikoto." Mikoto replied, shaking his hand. "Please come on in."

The group went inside and looked around at the Uchiha house. The walls were painted blue with Uchiha symbol paintings hanging on the walls, vases sitting on small tables, and tons of books sitting on bookshelves. The gang knew right away that Sasuke came from a family of geniuses. Sasuke had already introduced her friends to her mother, and Mikoto couldn't help but feel so proud that her own daughter has made new friends and gotten herself a new boyfriend. They sat around in the living room and talked with Mikoto about life in Konoha until they saw Fugaku and Itachi entering the room.

Fugaku took a sip of his cup of coffee, and greeted," Sasuke, you came back. I heard the Hyuga boy broke your heart and that you got yourself a new man. So who is he?"

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and pulled him off the couch. She guided him over to where her father and brother stood. She introduced," Father, Brother, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, this my father and my brother, Itachi."

Naruto nervously held out his hand, saying," Nice to meet you."

"Please, call me Fugaku." Fugaku replied, shaking his hand, giving him a warning glare.

Naruto gulped.

"Nice to meet you too, Naruto!" Itachi smiled, shaking his hand.

After Sasuke introduced her family to her friends, they went back to what they're doing before Fugaku and Itachi walked in. Fugaku tapped Naruto on his shoulder and whispered," May I speak with you in private?"

Naruto nodded and followed the older man out of the living room. In the hallway, Naruto was taken by surprised when Fugaku grabbed him by his neck, slamming him against the wall.

He cried," What the hell!?!"

Fugaku leaned in towards his face, and threatened him, "Since you're dating my daughter, you and I are going to need to lay down a few guidelines. First of all, she's sixteen and too young to do something inappropriate. I wouldn't try if I were you! Second, as her father, her happiness is very important to me. So you better keep her happy. Finally, don't EVER walk out on her like Neji did! If you ever hurt my daughter in any way possible, then I'll make sure you get hurt as well... permanently!"

He released his hold on Naruto and walked away, sipping his coffee. Before he would proceed to the living room, he looked over his shoulder and asked," By the way, have you killed people before?"

Naruto felt his heart rattle when he thought back when he killed Orochimaru. Thinking about is starting to make him feel guilty, so he lied," No!"

"Good." With that, Fugaku walked away.

Naruto got up and headed back to the living room, noticing Sasuke is walking up to him. Naruto pulled her into his arms, whispering in her ear, "Your dad scares me, Sasuke. I don't know if he'll ever like me. Plus, he even asked if I killed someone and I lied to him."

"Don't feel intimidated by him, Naruto. He was like that when he first met Neji, but he liked him a few days later. Naruto, I know you killed Orochimaru, and just to let you know, my father wanted him dead as much as everyone else did." Sasuke whispered back. Then she noticed his nervousness. "Don't worry, he'll like you eventually. Just wait and see."

Then they heard a knock on the front door, and Itachi got up to go answer it. Itachi opened the door to reveal his sister's ex-fiance, Neji Hyuga. He glared at him and greeted coldly, "Hello Neji."

"Hello Itachi. Is Sasuke home?" Neji greeted back, trying to look past the older Uchiha.

Itachi slammed his hand on the doorway, blocking Neji, saying, "Yes, she is. I heard that you broke my sister's heart and left her for a slut!"

Neji gulped, knowing how protective he is over his sister. Itachi grabbed him by his shirt, picking him off the ground, looking at him eye-level.

He threatened, "Since you walked out on my sister, you're going to pay the consequences!"

Before he would do anything horrible, Sasuke came to the door, yelling," Itachi, put him down! You can pound on him later!"

Itachi did as he was told and left the two alone. He whispered," If he hurts you again, let me know", as he was passing by her.

Sasuke put on her cold glare, and asked him, "What do you want, Neji?"

Neji sighed. "I came to apologize. You were right about Yumi being a phony. She dumped me as soon as I find out how ugly she was back then. I didn't think that she would take anything so seriously. Anyway, I want to say I'm sorry for what I did to you. Can you forgive me and forget this ever happened?"

Before Sasuke was about to protest, Naruto went up to her and pushed her behind him. He pointed an accusing finger at Neji, and he told him," I don't think so. First of all, you cheated on her and then you dumped her in the middle of a dance. You didn't even think about Sasuke while you were on a mission. After you broke up with her, Sasuke was balling her eyes out and I have to go comfort her. As the days go by, she's starting to slowly get over you. Plus, we've been getting closer. Now we're officially a couple."

Neji blinked in surprised, and asked," You two.... are.... together? Naruto and Sasuke?" He was at loss for words as he says this. "Okay, I'm confused. How did you two end up together seriously?"

Sasuke smiled and replied," Opposites attract!"

"We got together at the hospital after Sasuke went through an operation to get her leg fixed and remove the venom out of her blood stream." Naruto added.

"Venom? Broken leg?" Neji's skin turned sickly pale as he asks this. "What happened?"

Sasuke explained," It's long story, and I'm going to make this story short. You see, the escaped criminal named Orochimaru used my brother as a trick to lure me into his trap. When I did fall into his trap, he grabbed my leg and snapped the bone in half. Then Naruto came to save me. End of story."

Neji said," So Orochimaru snapped your leg..... in half?"

"Only her fibula, Neji. So yeah he did snapped her leg in half." Naruto snapped. "It took the doctor an hour to fix her leg and three hours to extract the venom."

Neji blinked twice, and he told them," Well... ummm... I hope things are getting... better. I'm happy that you two are together."

"Yeah, thanks. Now GET LOST!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the direction ahead of him.

Neji turned around and walked away.

OoOoOo

After dinner, Naruto decided to go talk with Fugaku about earlier. He went up to him, and asked," Fugaku, may I speak with you in private?"

Fugaku shrugged. "Sure, let's talk in my bedroom."

The two guys went up the stairs to the master bedroom. Naruto closed the door behind and turned to face the man in front of him.

He sighed deeply. "Fugaku, remember when you asked me if I killed someone and I said no?" The older man nodded. "Well, I lied."

Fugaku had on a look of confusion.

Naruto explained," I know you're going to think I'm a murderer, but I didn't do this for the fun of it. Just hear me out. When my friends and I came to rescue Sasuke, we knew right away that she fell into a trap. As we were fighting, Orochimaru swooped in and bit Sasuke on the neck. I got so angry that I went all demon fox-like and killed the man, who hurt Sasuke." Fugaku had on a look of shock to his words. "While we were in the hospital, Sasuke had to go through an operation to put her legs bones back together and remove the venom from her blood. It's a good thing that Orochimaru is already dead before the venom would take place. Plus, she's very lucky that the venom didn't harm as we expected. I hope you don't feel hostile towards me."

After he presented his long explanation, a moment of silence filled the air. Fugaku was at loss for words, hardly believing that Orochimaru is dead. He's been wanting to kill that snake for years but no luck. He may be shocked on the outside, but on the inside, he's happy about it. Naruto dropped his head in disappointment, thinking whether Fugaku is going to kill him or not.

Fugaku placed a hand on his shoulder, and told him," Naruto, that was real brave of you to face a man like Orochimaru."

"I know I shouldn't have but-- wait, you're not mad?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Of course not, I've been trying to kill that man for years but no luck." Fugaku explained. "There's no need to hide that, Naruto. I already knew that since I got a letter from the hokage saying that Orochimaru is killed by you."

"Hold on, you're saying that you're fine with me killing Orochimaru?" Naruto looked puzzled as he says this.

"As long as he's dead... that's what matters!"

"If you're fine with me killing Orochimaru, then why did you ask if I killed people?"

Fugaku shrugged. "I was just making sure that you're not an assassin, in which you're not. That's all."

Naruto questioned. "So, are you okay with me dating Sasuke?"

"Sure, as long as she's happy." Fugaku approved. "But remember keep your hands to yourself. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Naruto saluted.

OoOoOo

Next day, the gang went to the park to go play football. As usual, the guys play while the girls relax. As the game goes on, Naruto scored a touchdown. He slammed the ball on the ground and cheered. "TOUCHDOWN!"

Sasuke clapped, saying," Good for you, Naruto. Maybe someday, you'll get your ass kicked by a girl again."

Naruto just walked up to her and teased. "You're just mad 'cause you can't play due to having a broken leg. I guess it means that there aren't going to be any girls, who's rowdy enough to play."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure, Naruto." Sakura stood up along with Ino.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, surprised. "Ino? Are you two going to play?"

"Heck yeah, since Sasuke inspired us to get down and dirty. Sakura and I just wanted to do this in the honor of the greatest yet most beautiful girl in the group, Sasuke." Ino replied, stretching her arms.

Sasuke felt a small smile form on her face after she said that, feeling honored by her two girlfriends.

"Well, okay then. Let's play!" Naruto approved.

The group, except Sasuke and Hinata, started their game. Sakura teamed up with Shikamaru and Naruto while Ino teamed with Gaara and Kiba. As the game goes on, Kiba's team is winning. Ino tricked Shikamaru into thinking that his fly is open. He looked down, and Ino took this as chance to make a touchdown. She danced in victory. After Kiba's team hiked the ball, Sakura tackled Kiba before he would catch the ball, and helped Naruto win the goal.

After 30 minutes of playing, the gang decided to call the game off and went to sit at a park bench to talk.

Ino commented," Naruto and Sasuke, you two make quite a cute couple. Not only you two are polar opposites, but also have much in common."

"How so?" Naruto questioned, pulling Sasuke into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh it's easy! You both love taking walks, looking at the moon, competing with one another, and playing sports such as football." Shikamaru explained. "Also, you both have the nastiest tempers on Earth."

Sasuke looked at Naruto surprisingly, and she asked him," You have a nasty temper?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah I do. You just never seen me super pissed before."

Sasuke gave him a look of disbelief. "I don't believe you."

"Sasuke, you have no idea how bad his temper is when he's super pissed. Naruto has a freakin temper that is ten times worse than mine and Shikamaru's combined!" Kiba claimed. "I'm telling you, he's scary when he's mad!"

Naruto chuckled. "Hinata, would you like to explain to Sasuke about what happened last time I was super pissed?"

Hinata nodded, and began speaking," Well Sasuke, the last time Naruto was ever super pissed takes place at a store last year. We were shopping for a gift and then he got mad about something. It started out like this..."

/flashback/

A year ago...

The gang was looking around at a store that sells cheaper stuff. Naruto picked up a dog toy and squeezed it, making it squeak. He chuckled. "Cute. I wonder if it's something I should give for a special someone on Valentine's Day?"

"Who knows, maybe you'll be dating a dog." Kiba teased.

Naruto shook his head. "Hilarious, Kiba. I meant to give it to Akamaru, and no I'm not going to date your dog."

"Naruto, relax! I'm just teasing!" Kiba told him. "So who do you want to be your Valentine, Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm planning on saving my love to a special girl."

Kiba, out of curiousity, asked. "So, which type of girl is your type?"

"A girl who is tough, strongly-willed, and also opposite of me." Naruto stated.

Kiba snickered at his statement.

Naruto asked," What?"

Kiba concealed his laughter. "I'm sorry, man, I thought I heard you say that you wanted to date a girl who's opposite of you."

Naruto put on an unamused expression and told him," I did."

"That's a good one, Naruto!" Kiba laughed, resting an arm around his best friend's shoulder. "There's no way that could happen."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto shrugged his arm off, glaring.

"Whoa, take it easy, man! I--"

"TAKE IT EASY? IS THAT ALL YOU'RE GOING F***ING TO SAY? JUST SO YOU KNOW, I COULD PICK ANY GIRL I WANT! IF I FEEL THAT A GIRL WHO IS TOTALLY OPPOSITE OF ME IS THE RIGHT GIRL FOR ME, THEN THIS IS WHAT I'M GOING TO GET! SO DON'T YOU EVER GO F***ING MOCK MY FEELINGS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN THAT WILL AUTOMATICALLY MAKE YOU AN ***HOLE!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, his face turning red in anger.

After his major outburst, everyone in the store looked at him in fear.

Naruto took deep breaths and grinned. "Hey everyone, nothing to see here. Just got back to your shopping."

Everyone in store backed away as Naruto passes by them. Kiba, who was taken back by his major outburst, snuck quietly into a corner. The group just stared in shock.

/end of flashback/

"... That was really scary, and Kiba learned to keep his mouth shut." Hinata finished.

"Wow." Sasuke commented. "I'd never knew you had it in you, Naruto."

Naruto told her," Now you know. Shall we be heading back? We got to prepare for a festival."

OoOoOo

At the festival, dancers paraded down the streets of the village, dancing with twirl ribbons and tossing candy to children. Store clerks worked at booths, offering games and prizes to any passerbys. People were dancing and singing, earning money from people, who are impressed by their performance. The gang were enjoying the atmosphere and entertainment at this festival. Ino and Sakura were given a set of roses by a magician. Kiba was dancing to the music, only to slip on a banana peel and fall on his butt, which made Hinata giggled. Shikamaru and Gaara were watching the fireworks bursting in the air, amazed by the colorful effects.

While the gang is busy partying, Naruto and Sasuke decided to sneak out of the festival to a lonesome park. They walked on the pavement hand-in-hand. Everything looks perfect. The lights in the lamposts were on, the sky is clear, and silence is filling the air. Plus, there is a half moon peeping out from the night sky. Naruto is smiling down at Sasuke as they were taking a long walk.

Naruto thought,' This could be my only chance. I hope this works out okay.'

When they came across a bridge, Naruto allowed her to walk on the stone ledge, being careful not to hurt her leg. Sasuke walked on it like she would for a balance beam, holding onto Naruto's hand. Then she decided to jump down at the middle of the bridge, only to be put down by Naruto.

She said," This is such a beautiful night, Naruto. I'm glad you came with me to my homeland."

"Sure. It's the best I could do since you're my girlfriend." Naruto replied. "Plus, I get to meet your parents, and I think you're dad is starting to like me since he knew that I killed Orochimaru."

"That's good! So what do you want to do now?"

Naruto delicately took her hand hand into his, and he looked at her straight in the eyes. "Sasuke, I have something that I've been wanting to ask you for a long time."

"Sure, what is it?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box from his coat pocket. He opened it to reveal a silver ring with a sapphire in the center. Sasuke's eyes went wide, gasping at that sight.

Naruto stared into her eyes, and proposed," Sasuke Uchiha, will you marry me?"

Sasuke felt her eyes pricked with tears, and she's at loss for words, hardly believing this is going to be the most memorable moment of her life. She threw her arms around Naruto's neck, saying," Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

Naruto hugged her back, burying his face into her raven hair. They stayed like that until they decided to stand up.

Naruto told her," Just to let you know how much I love you, I'm never going to leave your side like Neji did."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, Naruto." Sasuke responded with a smile.

"You're no longer going to be called Miss Uchiha, but you're going to be called Mrs. Uzumaki!"

Sasuke giggled.

OoOoOo

When the couple came back to the festival, they were greeted by friends and family. Kiba noticed the ring on Sasuke's finger, and cheered. "Aww is that what I think it is?"

"Yep, Sasuke and I are going to get married." Naruto announced, pulling Sasuke close at his side. "I also told her that I'm never going to leave her side like Neji did."

Obito, who heard this announcement, cheered," Congratulations! My goodness, Sasuke is soon going to be called Mrs. Uzumaki."

Mikoto clapped and cried," My little girl is growing up." She wipes away a tear. "They just grow up so fast!"

Fugaku just sighed deeply, feeling the same way as his wife, knowing that they must let them move on.

Sakura urged. "You two should dance. Come on, we won't mind", pushing the two towards the fountain, where couples are dancing to the music played by a small orchestra.

Sasuke and Naruto almost tripped over as they were being pushed. They looked at each other and put themselves in position. Sasuke placed her hands on his shoulders while Naruto placed his hands on her waist. Then Sasuke started to feel anxiety and worry about her leg. Naruto took notice of this and decided to comfort her by instructing her," Sasuke, if this makes you feel comfortable, you could stand on my feet."

Sasuke looked at him confused. "What?"

"I noticed that you're worried about your leg, and I'm just offering you a little help. Just stand on my feet."

Sasuke nervously looked down. "I don't know. I don't want to crush your toes or anything."

"Sasuke, just trust me on this." Naruto reassured her calmly, gesturing to his feet.

Sasuke gently placed her feet on top of his, and Naruto slowly started to slow dance.

He told her," See? You're dancing."

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, who smiled in return.

She said," I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Mikoto murmured," This is going to be the best moment of her life."

She took out her camera and took a picture of the two. In the crowd, Neji is watching Naruto and Sasuke dance. He sighed, realizing what an idiot he was for going out with Yumi. Then he heard someone cracking his knuckles next to him. He looked up to see Itachi glowering down at him.

Itachi grabbed his shirt, saying," Now, you're going to pay the consequences!"

Neji gulped. "Uh oh!"

Itachi dragged him away to place where he could give Neji his punishement. Naruto and Sasuke continued dancing until Sakura rushed up to them.

She cried," Guys, we have a problem. Itachi is going to beat up Neji!"

The couple pulled back to look at her in shock.

"Great! Just what we need, a fight that needs to stop." Naruto groaned, releasing his hold of Sasuke. "I'll be right back."

He took off running through the crowd, leaving the two girls alone.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, and complimented," You know, Sasuke, your brother is kinda cute", blushing.

"Sakura!" Sasuke replied.

Sakura laughed. "I'm kidding, but he's still cute though."

Sasuke shook her head humorously as she went to search for Itachi, with Sakura following.

A/N: That's all I got! Next one is going to be real special! 


	12. A special day to remember

MoonLight Love ch. 12

A Special Day to remember

OoOoOo

Sasuke sat in her dressing room, checking herself in the mirror. She already had her make-up done, hair straightened out, and already in her white wedding dress. She feeling really nervous because today is a special day; her wedding. Her wedding is being held at a church in Konoha, and it's during the nightfall. Sasuke heard her door being opened, and entered the room came Sakura, who is wearing a pink dress.

She asked," Are you ready to become Mrs. Uzumaki? The wedding is about to start."

Sasuke stood up from her stool and turned to her.

She replied," I think so..... I'm kinda nervous."

Sakura picked up the veil from the table and placed over the raven's head, reassuring her," Oh, don't be nervous! Today is your special day. The day you'll always remember." She took Sasuke's gloved hand. "Now are you ready to live the rest of your life with Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded. "Let's do this."

Outside of the dressing room, Naruto is standing by the minister, feeling nervous. He tugged at his collar to allow the cool night air to come down his shirt. He thought,' How much longer will it take Sasuke to get ready? This is so far the longest fifteen minutes of my life!'

"Naruto, are you alright", asked a voice.

Naruto turned to find Itachi standing next to him.

He said," Oh, it's you. For a minute there, I thought it was your father", with a slight chuckle.

Itachi's expression remained emotionless. "Naruto, it's okay to be nervous. Weddings are huge events, and I know my father can be a total partypooper. At least he likes you."

"What if this wedding doesn't turn out okay?" Naruto questions. "What if it turns into a disaster?"

"It won't be a disaster. Trust me." Itachi placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. Then he heard the minister telling him that the wedding is about to start. "Good Luck."

After he said that, he took his seat next to his mother on the bench. The crowd turned their heads to the entry way as soon as the organ starts playing. Out of the entry way came Sasuke, whose face is covered by the veil. She took strident steps until she made it up to where the minister and groom stood.

The minister announced," We are gathered here today to celebrate this wonderful moment in the evening." He turned to Sasuke. "Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take Naruto Uzumaki as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Sasuke nodded. "I do."

The minister turned to Naruto. "Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Sasuke Uchiha as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Naruto said confidentially, "I do."

"I pronuonce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister allowed, backing away.

Naruto lifted up Sasuke's veil and placed a kiss on her lips, earning cheers and clapping from the audience. Sasuke and Naruto pulled away, and they walked down the isle, being followed by the crowd. In the dining room, the newly wedded couple sliced the cake and handed a piece to each guest. After everyone receieved a slice, Naruto and Sasuke took a slice of cake for themselves. They started smearing frosting on each others faces, laughing as they did so. Then they started to have their wedding dance. Sasuke still had an injured leg, but she was careful not to make it worse. She took small steps as she followed her husdand's lead. Then she danced with her father and then her brother. Mikoto has been taking a ton of pictures of the whole entire wedding. Her favorite picture so far is when Naruto and Sasuke were pronounced husband and wife.

When the wedding is over, the newly weds walked out of the church, arm in arm. They hopped into the car and told the driver to take off. Before they would off, they opened the sun roof and waved good bye to their friends and family.

Ino called," Good luck, Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki!"

They laughed after she said that. Sasuke tossed her broquet up in the air, only to be caught by Sakura, who cried," Yay, my turn!"

Naruto and Sasuke waved good bye as the car takes off, taking them to the place where they'll have their honeymoon.

OoOoOo

Three years later...

Naruto pulled on his long white coat that has orange flames at the bottom, and checked himself in the mirror. He's been told by many peopel that he looked so much like the fourth hokage. His sideburns are now chin length and he now gre a mullet. He has on a green vest over his black shirt and pants. He still wore the headband. He looked at himself in the mirror one more time and gave a thumbs up. Then he saw Sasuke standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

Naruto smiled, and greeted," Hey Sasuke, how are you and the baby doing today?"

"We're doing fine, thanks for asking." Sasuke responded, placing her hand over her rounded out stomach. She still wore a headband like she did three years ago, and she's wearing a lavender, sleeveless dress with matching ballet flats. She rubbed a circle on her stomach, feeling the child kick.

Naruto went over to her, and he told her," Not only we got a ceremony to look forward to, but the arrival of our child as well". patting her stomach.

His unborn child kicked against his palm, causing him to chuckle.

"It says hello." Sasuke giggled.

Naruto offered his arm, and he said," We better get moving or we're going to be late."

Sasuke slipped her arm through his. Before they would leave the house, Sasuke felt a stinging pain through her abdomen.

Naruto looked down at her and asked in concern, "Sasuke, are you okay?"

Sasuke looked up at him and answered," I'm fine. It's just a kick."

Naruto grinned. "Something tells me that our child is starting to take more after he mother than her father."

"Not only that, but our child is restless like you." Sasuke smirked,

"Hey!" Naruto defended. "I'm not as active as you are."

"Still."

"Let's just go!" Naruto opened the door for his wife, allowing her to go through.

At the ceremony, everyone is gathering around the hokage tower. Sasuke is standing in front row between Sakura and Ino, who won't stop cooing over her stomach.

Tsunade stood on the balcony and she announced," Citizens of Konoha, I'm here to announce that I won't be your current hokage anymore because I'm retiring." Everyone groaned. "But I'll still be working with the council, and we've chosen our new hokage. Our new hokage of Konoha is Naruto Uzumaki."

Everyone cheered as Naruto made his way to the balcony, waving at everyone in the crowd. The girls were giggling when they saw him appear at the balcony. Sasuke would be jealous, but she decided against it since she's already married to that guy.

Naruto announced," Thank you all for coming. I would like to thank my friends and family, especially my wife, Sasuke."

Sasuke started to let out tears, and she blamed it on hormones due to the fact that she still has Uchiha pride. Sakura took notice of this and she said," Aww don't cry, Sasuke. You should be happy. Aren't you happy that Naruto is now appointed hokage?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. But I'm crying out tears of sadness. I'm crying out tears of joy." She sniffed. "I'm so proud."

In the hokage tower, everyone decided to celebrate by having a party. Naruto spent hours shaking hands with everyone and listening to them talk about the duties of being hokage. He's already starting to get bored from this. He looked over at his pregnant wife, who stood next to him, and he whispered in her ear," I don't how long I can take this, and it's really boring."

Sasuke chuckled. "Well, you're hokage. Of coarse, everyone's going to be talking to you. You're going to spend the rest of your life listening people's complaints and hourly lectures from the council."

"Aww man.... why do always have to be such a party pooper?" Naruto murmured.

"I'm just saying that it's your job and-- OW!" Sasuke gasped when she felt something hit her hard in her stomach. She knelt down to the floor, clutching her belly, earning stares from people.

Naruto knelt down next to her, asking," Sasuke, what's wrong?"

Sasuke gathered the strength to look at him, and cried," That baby's coming... NOW!"

Naruto paniced. He scooped her up and went to find his friends and Tsunade. His friends pushed their way through the crowd and followed Naruto. Naruto thought,' Damn it! Where's Granny Tsunade?'

Luckily, he found her at a food table, drinking sake. Tsunade saw him and asked," What is it, Brat?"

Naruto panted. "It's Sasuke! She's in labor! She's going tohave the baby.... NOW!"

Tsunade dropped her glass on the floor, and urged him and hif friends to follow her to the hospital.

OoOoOo

At the hospital, Sasuke is lying down on a bed in a hospital gown, with a white sheet covering her lower half. She was doing her breathing excercises as told by Tsunade. With each contraction now coming two minutes apart, she squeezed her husband's hand as hard as she could. Naruto urged. "It's okay, Sasuke. Just breathe... breathe."

"I am! Oh god, this hurt so f***ing much!" Sasuke cried. "I want this to be over!"

"I know, just hang in there, Sasuke." Naruto squeezed her hand tighter, not paying any attention to the pain she's giving him.

Tsunade went over to the foot of the bed and lifted up the sheet to see how far along Sasuke is.

"How much longer do we have, Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade answered," We're just in time." She looked over at Sasuke. "Sasuke, I'll tell when to push."

Sasuke nodded and waited for her signal.

"One... two... three... PUSH!" Tsunade intructed.

Sasuke pushed as hard as she could.

Outside of the delivery room, the rest of the group are listening to the sounds of her screaming. Sakura paced around the floor, and she whimpered," I hope she's okay."

"Don't worry, Sakura, she'll be fine." Shikamaru assured her, closing his eyes. "She's a strong girl. If she could handle having a broken leg for almost a year, then she could handle anything."

"He's right. You shouldn't have to worry. Sasuke is a tough girl! I'm sure she can handle anything." Kiba agreed.

Hinata looked at her boyfriend, and told him," I hope you're right."

"Hinata, you too?" Kiba asked his girlfriend. "Man, you guys, are being such worrywarts!"

"Sasuke's our friend! Why else should we be worried?" Gaara glared. "You know, you're worried too!"

"I know." Kiba replied. "But I just hope that things will get better."

"You better be right or I'm gonna--" Sakura didn't finish her sentence when they heard a loud baby's cry from the room.

"I think we have our answer." Shikamaru announced, opening his eyes.

Back in the room, Sasuke is holding a child wrapped in a pink blanket. She just gave birth to baby girl.

Tsunade wiped her hands with a towel, saying," My work here is done."

Naruto and Sasuke looked down at their baby girl.

Naruto complimented. "She's beautiful. She looks just like you, Sasuke."

It's true, their daughter looks just like Sasuke. She has creamy pale skin and black hair. Then she opened her eyes to reveal blue eyes, like Naruto's.

Sasuke pointed out," But she has your eyes, Naruto."

"What should we name her?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke thought about this for a moment, and then she replied," I'm thinking that we should name her Amaya."

"Amaya... sounds like a perfect name for a pefect little girl. Amaya Uzumaki." Naruto tickled his daughter.

Amaya cooed in response. naruto and Sasuke continued to stare at their daughter until they saw their friends entering the room.

A/N: I'm not yet! Just one more chapter and that's finished. 


	13. Epilogue

Moonlight Love ch. 13

Epilogue

OoOoOo

Six years after Sasuke and Naruto have their daughter, Sasuke fell pregnant again and gave birth to identical twin boys. They named their sons, Renji and Seiji. Hinata and Kiba got married a week after Amaya was born, and had six children. Five boys and one girl. When they found out about Hinata's fifth pregnancy, Kiba decided to go get a vastonomy and it's working. Finally, they have a girl named Sayuri. They named their sons Tai, Jiro, Akio, Haru, and Kin. Shikamaru and Ino got married a couple years after Naruto and Sasuke wedded, and they have triplets; two girls and one boy. They named their daughters, Fumiko and Emi while they named their only son, Nao. Sakura married Sai a month after Shikamaru and Ino wedded, and have twins; a boy and a girl. They named their son, Kyo and their daughter, Shira. Gaara isn't married, but he is considered an uncle to the kids.

Obito no longer has to walk on crutches. Since he couldn't do any extreme activities anymore, he had to walk on a cane for the rest of his life. He even started taking long walks with his girlfriend, Rin. Kakashi still lived with his best friends and often visits Naruto and his family.

Kids' ages in the epilogue: Naruto and Sasuke's kids- Amaya (16), Renji (10, older by a minute), Seiji (10)  
Ino and Shikamaru's kid- Fumiko (3, oldest), Nao (3, middle), Emi (3, youngest.  
Hinata and Kiba's kids- Tai (13), Jiro (11), Akio (10), Haru (5, older than Kin by two minutes), Kin (5), and Sayuri (8 months old)  
Sakura and Sai's kids- Kyo (4, older by two minutes), Shira (4, youngest)

OoOoOo

"Renji shoots and... he SCORES!" Renji cheered as he threw a wad of paper into trashcan, which made it in.

Seiji, who is reading a scroll, yelled," Will you keep it down? I'm trying to study!"

His twin brother went over to Seiji and teased," Aww... what's the matter? Are you trying to please Mommy?"

Seiji glared. "No. I'm studying so that I could pass the chunin exam. Mother said that studying will make jutsus stick in your brain. Do you want to graduate or not?"

Renji shrugged. "I do, but I'm going to do it Dad's way. He passed the chunin exam at age 12, so I don't see what the difference is."

Seiji growled. "Renji, you're infuriating, you know that."

Renji glared. "At least I don't kiss up to Mother so that she could get what you want."

"I do not!"

Seiji and Renji glowered at each other, not liking how opposite they are of each other. They both looked just like their dad, only they got their mother's dark coal eyes. People had a hard time telling them apart, especially their parents. But they are able to tell them apart by their personalities. The twins may look exactly alike, but their personalities are just opposite. Renji takes more after Naruto while Seiji takes more after Sasuke.

Sasuke discovered a way to tell them apart. She found out about their opposite personalities back when they were newborn babies. While she was putting them in their separate cribs, Renji pulls at her hair while Seiji did nothing. Naruto and Sasuke knew right away that telling their twins apart wouldn't be a problem. Naruto bought them different colored T-shirts so anyone could easily tell them apart. Renji wears red while Seiji wears green.

Renji picked up the scroll his twin brother was reading earlier and is about ready to tore it.

Seiji cried," Don't you dare--"

It's too late, Renji already ripped the scroll in half. Seiji growled in anger and tackled his brother down to the floor. They wrestled all over the living room knocking over vases and books. Then they crashed into a table and it broke into pieces. They stopped wrestling and looked around to see that they trashed the living room.

Seiji stood up and tugging at his hair, saying," Oh no, Mom is going to freak! When she sees this, we're dead!"

"No we're not! All we need to do is fix up the place. That way, she'll never know. We better get this done or--" Renji stopped in mid-sentence when he saw his mother entering through the front door of their house with groceries. Sasuke dropped her bags as soon as she saw the mess in her living room. She placed her hands on her hips and glowered down at her sons.

Renji and Seiji looked at her nervously.

Sasuke sighed. "Okay, you each have three seconds to explain what happened here."

"HE STARTED IT!" Renji and Seiji claimed in unison, pointing at each other.

Sasuke placed her hand on her temple, trying to cease away a headache.

She thought,' Why can't they all just get along?'

She yelled," Okay, since you boys are going to continue blaming each other, I'm going to have to ground the BOTH of you!"

"WHAT?" They asked.

"You heard me." Sasuke answered.

Seiji came up to her and begged," But Mom, Renji tore up the scroll. He said that he wants to pass the chunin exam Dad's way."

Sasuke questioned," Renji? Did you rip up a scroll?"

"I didn't mean to. I did it to bother Seiji." Renji claimed.

"That's it. You're both going to be grounded for a week with no TV, no radio, and no video games." Sasuke scolded.

"But--" They tried to protest, but they got interrupted when Sasuke commanded," March", pointing towards the stairs.

The twins grumbled as they made their way up the stairs. Sasuke went to the living room and knelt down to pick up the torn scroll Renji ripped up earlier. She sighed as she stood up, examining the ripped scroll. Then she heard the open and entered the room came her husband, Naruto.

Naruto greeted," Hey Sasuke", kissing her cheek.

"Hey", was all she replied.

Naruto looked around the living room to see that it's trashed. "Whoa, what happened here? It looks like a tornado just came."

Sasuke explained," It seems that our boys have gotten into a lot of trouble today, and I have to ground the both of them. Renji torn up one of your scrolls by the way."

Naruto looked down at the scroll in her hands and whined. "Aww man... Tsunade's going to be pissed."

"See? That's trouble of having two sons, who are complete opposites of each other. It's a handful!" Sasuke complained, sitting down on the couch. "Renji is messy... Seiji is clean.... Renji loves to play sports while Seji loves to study...."

"Sasuke, we're like that too." Naruto added, sitting down next to her. "You like everything to be clean while I like everything to be messy."

"But that's different!" Sasuke looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Why can't they all just get along?"

"Sasuke, calm yourself. Sure having twins can be a handful, but we got accept that they're just like us." Naruto soothed his wife. "They may be opposite, but they both have your Uchiha intelligence and my good sense of humor."

Sasuke smiled at his last statement knowing that it's true. Renji and Seiji do inherit her Uchiha intelligence and her husband's humor.

Sasuke stated. "That just makes me wonder. Why can't they all be like Amaya? She's easy-going, smart, and talented."

Naruto chuckled. "Well, she does have a mix of our personalities. She has your genius mind and my cheerful, loving heart. People did say that we're lucky to have such a wonderful daughter. But... you know... kids."

They turned their heads to the stairway as soon as they heard footsteps coming down the steps. Down the stairs came their daughter, Amaya, who is the exact replica of Sasuke and is holding two dresses. One is a dark red and the other is a light blue.

Amaya asked," Mother, which dress should I wear for the wedding tonight? Red or blue?"

Sasuke stood up from the couch and walked up to her. She suggested," I would go with the blue because it matches your eyes."

Amaya squealed and replied," Thank you."

With that, she rushed back up the stairs.

Naruto chuckled. "Ahh... you know, Amaya looks just like you when you were sixteen."

"Gee... I've been getting that alot, especially from Sakura." Sasuke responded sarcastically, heading to the kitchen.

Naruto got up and followed. He watched his wife take the turkey dish out of the fridge, and he told her," It's just so funny.... our daughter looks like you while our sons look like me..."

"Only Amaya has your eyes while our sons have mine. Yeah, I get it." Sasuke finished, opening up one of the cabinets. She tried to reach for the garlic, but it's on a higher shelf.

She cursed. "Shit, I can't reach!"

Naruto went beside her and volunteered. "Allow me."

He stood on his toes as he reached for the garlic and he got it. He bought it down and handed it to his wife. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Sasuke unscrewed the cap and sprinkled the garlic over the turkey. "Speaking of wedding, shouldn't we be getting ready?"

"Shoot, I almost forgot!" Naruto smacked himself on the head, and went for the staircase. "Tsunade will kill me if I don't show up. I'll be right back."

"Tell the kids to get ready as well!" Sasuke yelled, screwing the cap back on the garlic. She placed the garlic back in the cabinet and followed her husband up the stairs.

OoOoOo

At the wedding ceremony, everyone from Naruto's gang were there. Naruto and his family are sitting front row, from oldest to youngest, and nest to them are Kiba and Hinata with their six children running around. Sakura and Sai are in second row seat with their twins, and next to them are Shikamaru and Ino with their triplets. Gaara is there as well, and he doesn't mind having little kids poking around him.

The gang watched as Kiba and Hinata's kids continue to play around.

Sakura told their parents," I can't believe you two have six kids."

"I know right." Kiba agreed. "Good thing I went to get a vastonomy as soon as Hinata was on her fifth pregnancy."

"So far, we have five boys and one girl. Believe it or not, we already have enough kids, and we couldn't afford raising twelve. Our house would've been chaotic if we did." Hinata implied, looking down at her eight month old daughter, Sayuri. "Especially when our daughter is going to grow up living with five brothers."

"Yeah, sure Sayuri might grow up in the rough but she'll make it through. I'm sure of it." Kiba related, putting his hands behind his head.

"The best part is that I'm the oldest." Their oldest son, Tai, bragged. He looks like the boy version of Hinata, only with his dad's eyes.

"I'm second oldest." Jiro, their second son, cheered.

Their third son, Akio joined in. "And I'm third."

Jiro has brown hair and pale violet eyes. Akio has brown hair with black streaks and slit-like, black eyes. Since their dad is from the Inuzuka family, they painted fang marks on their cheeks, like their dad. Kiba and Hinata also have identical twin boys, who looked just like their dad. Their names are Kin and Haru, and they are troublemaking like their dad.

Naruto noticed Kin and Haru sneaking around underneath the table. He looked over at Kiba and pointed out," Umm... guys, I think your boys are up to something", pointing towards the table.

Kiba looked in that direction where Naruto was pointing at and got up, saying," I'll try to stop them."

Naruto looked behind him to see Sakura and Sai letting their twins wander around a little bit.

Naruto commented," I'd never thought that you and Sai would get together and have such beautiful babies."

"Well, what can I say? Sai is very nice guy, and he's good-looking too!" Sakura replied.

"Plus, they take most of their looks after their mother." Sai added, smiling. Their twins, Kyo and Shira looked very much alike. They have their mother's face shape, her green eyes, and their father's black hair. Their skin is a combination of their parents, creating creamy ivory skin.

Sakura said," It's true, they do. People told me that-- Hey Kyo! No!"

Kyo stopped what he was doing and rushed back to his mother, followed by his sister. Sakura took Kyo onto her lap and scolded him," Kyo, what did I tell about drawing on people?"

"Don't draw on a person's face unless they say it's okay." Kyo replied, showing a hint of tears. Sakura hugged her son close.

Shira climbed onto her dad's lap and pointed up at the sky. She yelled, "Look Daddy, it's a bird."

Sai looked up at the sky. "Well what do you know. It is a bird."

Shira giggled in delight. Naruto looked at the couple next to them. Ino and Shikamaru were trying to keep their triplets under control. Their daughter, Emi is pulling at Shikamaru's hair while their second daughter, Fumiko is standing at her parents' feet, begging one of them to hold her. Their son, Nao, just sat still in his mother's lap, looking scared.

Shikamaru noticed Naruto watching this scene, and he asked him," You're probably enjoying this, are you?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, pretty much."

"You're probably noticing that my triplets are quite.... troublesome." Shikamaru admitted, trying to get Emi to stop pulling at his hair.

Ino slapped him lightly on his arm, saying," Ohh... don't be so whiney, Shikamaru! They're only toddlers.... and they're adorable", placing her cheek against her son's, which made him yelp.

Shikamaru looked at his son with sorrow and he mumbled," Don't worry, son, I'll make sure you won't end up a mama's boy."

Emi looks like Ino, only with brown bangs. Nao looks very much like his dad, only he has his mother's blue eyes and blond hair at the tips of his hair. Fumiko has blond hair with brown tips, brown eyes, and looks much like Ino.

Emi whined. "Daddy, I'm hungry. When are we going to eat?"

Shikamaru thought,' Oh great, she's got Ino's whiney attitude.'

"We'll eat in just a minute, Emi. Just be patient." Ino told her daughter. She scooped up Fumiko and settled her between her and her husband. Emi pouted her lip, showing off her sassy attitude.

Naruto stated," You guys, sure got handsful with raising three kids."

"Tell me about it." Shikamaru grunted, keeping hold of his struggling daughter, Emi.

"Well, you have three kids too." Sai chimed in.

"I know, but they've grown up." Naruto defended, facing forward.

"Hey hey, what's up everyone?" greeted a familiar voice.

Amaya stood up and greeted," Uncle Obito!" She went over to hug him. "It's so good to see you."

"Hi Amaya." Obito hugged her back, smiling. He pulled her back so that he could have a good look at her. "Well look at you, looking like your mother as always."

"Thanks." Amaya smiled.

Obito glanced over at the blond-hair twins and knelt down in front of them, holding onto his cane. "Hey you, guys. What have you been up to?"

"I was studying for the chunin exam." Seiji replied.

Renji jumped in. "... While I was slacking off and pulling pranks on people as usual."

Obito nodded in interest. "Anything new?"

"Yeah, they're both grounded for trashing the living room." Sasuke chimed in. "Renji also ripped up a scroll."

Obito winced at her last statement and pointed a finger at Renji. "Dude, there's a lesson to be learned. You break it, you buy it. Think things throughly before you do 'em, Buddy."

"I'll try." Renji grinned.

Kakashi cleared his throat, and he announced," The wedding's about to start."

Everyone took their places. As the organ starts playing, they turned to the front entry way and watched as the bride takes strident steps. When the bride made up to where the minister and groom stood, the minister began speaking," We are gathered here today to celebrate this wonderful day with our retired fifth hokage and our most trsuted ninja." He looked at the bride. "Do you, Tsunade, take Jiraiya as your husband?"

Tsunade answered. "I do."

The minister nodded and turned to Jiriaya. "Do you, Jiraiya, take Tsunade as your wife?"

Jiraiya grinned and he answered with confidence. "I do."

"Excellent! You may now kiss the bride."

The parents covered their childrens' eyes as soon as the newly weds kissed, earning cheers from the audience.

Sasuke rested her head on her husband's shoulder, murmuring," This is starting to remind me of our wedding."

Naruto rested his head atop of hers, replying," Yep, it sure does. Sasuke, where would I be without you?"

"You would probably die an old man." Sasuke remarked.

Naruto chuckled at her last statement. "Yeah, I would be. Here we are... married and raising three children. I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too!"

A/N: Ta da! Finished! I enjoyed doing this one 'cause of all the kids the characters have. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I'll post up more stories based on this. 


End file.
